Dean Ambrose One Shot Stories
by insky5967
Summary: As the title says, this is collection of one shot stories, written about the lunatic-fringe himself, Dean Ambrose (a.k.a Jon Moxley and/or Jonathan Good). If you like what you read, please let me know and if you want a story of your own, please go to my page, find the "one shot" form, fill it out, and submit it to me, via PM. ENJOY!
1. Introduction

As you can see by the title, this is a collection of "ONE SHOT" stories written by me, about Dean Ambrose and other characters (some wrestling and some not). This collection of stories was written for friends, family and fans. If you like what you read and would like a story of your own, please go to my page and find the "ONE SHOT STORY REQUEST" and follow the instructions.

******Please be advised...these stories are rate "M" for Maturity...They can be anything between NC-17 to XXX-rated/Porn. Some of the stories contain sex, violance, and strong language...that is why the rating is "M"...if you are offended by any of the before mentioned issues, then DO NOT READ and DO NOT COMMENT**** **


	2. Why Stop The Rain?

"Why Stop The Rain?"

"Hurry up!" Dean called to his wife through the passenger window of the rental car. He had pulled up in front of the restaurant in the pouring rain. CJ stood just inside the restaurant doors, out of the rain. It was one of those tropical storms that come up during hot muggy days, the kind of rainstorm that inconveniences the locals, but the tourists find exciting and romantic. Even though she ran the short distance to the car, by the time she got in and closed the door, CJ's white cotton cover-up was soaked and sticking to her skin. Dry, the garment did a good job of hiding what was underneath, but soaked as it was Dean got a great view of her body and full tits. Even her sheer bra and thong had been made almost invisible by the rain. Dean sat behind the wheel without moving for a moment, staring at her brown, erect nipples, made perky by the cool rain. "HEY!" she jokingly yelled at him, "Let's go." He let his eyes slowly move over her from top to bottom before turning to the task of driving the car back to the hotel.  
"Thanks for that," he said looking out the windshield. "Just...thanks. You look really hot right now." He could feel an erection growing in his loose shorts. "Well, I'm pretty chilly now, but damn isn't that rain the greatest? It smells so good. It's really funny feeling how it's so rainy, but not freezing cold." She reached over to turn on the heat and direct it to her upper body. Dean kept stealing glances back over at her as she fiddled with her hair to get it sorted. He pretended he wasn't staring at her and she pretended she didn't notice him staring. More accurately, she pretended that it didn't make her feel great that he was ogling her tits like some high school kid. She hitched up and slid the cover-up under her ass and then pulled it up over her head with both hands. Dean almost drove off the road. The rain was distracting enough, but now his wife was sitting there with nothing but a soaking wet bra and thong, both of which he could easily see through. "This thing is soaked and cold," she said in a fake innocent voice. "Feel how cold I am." She grabbed his right hand and put it on her boob. "See?"  
"Yeah, cold," Dean said. She started to move his hand away. "Wait, let me make sure," he said and squeezed her gently, then slid his hand under her bra and softly pinched her nipple between two fingers. The tropical smell of the rain, Dean's warm hand on her boob, being on vacation, and especially the two strong drinks they had with lunch were combining in CJ's soul and she could feel the stirrings of arousal. Her skin, though still cool to touch, was flushed red with the excitement. She looked into Dean's face. "How far to the hotel?" "Fifteen minutes. Maybe more with this rain." He still had his hand under her bra, kneading her boob. "Uh, what do you say you pull over at the next pullout. Let's look at the view." To drive home what she was talking about, she reached over and rubbed his stiffening cock through his shorts. Dean quickly turned the blinker on with his left hand. The road they were on followed the shoreline and had pullouts for cars to stop and either take in the view of the blue ocean or walk to the beach. The one they stopped at had a great view of the ocean from about two stories high. But neither one of them was looking out the window.

The rain was still coming down so hard that it made the inside of the car loud and obscured the view of the ocean. They didn't care. CJ started undoing his shorts, pulling down the zipper, while Dean slid the seat back and took off his shirt. He jumped a little when her cool hand wrapped around his stiff cock, but then he relaxed. She pulled straight up on his dick with a firm grip and jerked gently a couple times to let him know that she wanted him to raise his hips so he could slide his shorts and boxers down. Dean eagerly complied, as CJ moved so that her knees were now on the passenger seat and her upper body was turned to face Dean. She leaned over and dipped her head so that she could put the head of his dick in her mouth. She was surprised how comfortable she was. The armrest between them supported her nicely for the job she was about to do. The rain just beat down on the car. Dean glanced through the windshield and could see the drops actually bouncing up off the hood, they were coming down so hard.

He brought his focus back inside the car and unclasped CJ's bra with one hand. She shook her shoulders to help it fall off her all the way. "Nice job stud", she said as she complimented him on how deftly he got her out of her wet bra. Her full, round tits hung down on the driver's side of the armrest and rubbed against Dean's leg. She resumed her attention on his rock hard dick now, taking the tip and half the shaft into her mouth. Dean moaned with his head back, lost in the passion, loving the attention. He lifted the lever to allow his seatback to recline and put it back about half way which gave CJ more room to comfortably work him over with her mouth. She was working more and more of him into her mouth until his dick head rubbed firmly on the back of her throat. She moved her tongue around, the tip of it caressing the base of his fat cock. She moaned around the mouth full of cock, vibrating his shaft and cupping his balls with one hand. She moved her head so that his dick fell out of her mouth and spit in her hand, then went back to rubbing his sack and lower. She spit again, this time on the tip of his big fat dick and then plunged it deep into her throat.  
Dean began playing with her sagging boobs. "Holy shit that's great. Fuck me you are good at that." He began thrusting his hips in time to her head bobbing and she moved one spit-slick finger under his balls to tickle his asshole. Dean moaned loudly and stiffened as he pushed his hips up into her face, forcing his hard cock deep into her throat with no problem, then he dropped his hips and thrust again. CJ never let up. She continued cupping his balls and swallowing his dick all the way to the base, his pubic hair tickling her nose. She could smell the soap from their shower together this morning. She could feel the spongy tip of his cock pushing deep in her throat. She could hear the rain on the roof, which just added to the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. Dean was thrusting faster and faster and had basically just grabbed one of her soft tits and was squeezing it harder and harder. It hurt, but she didn't care. She dropped his slick dick out of her mouth and started stroking it firm and hard with her other hand, still playing with his balls. "Do you want to fucking blow that load in my mouth?" She said breathily.  
"Oh fuck, are you kidding me?" Dean asked. Although she was great at giving blow jobs, CJ rarely let him come in her mouth, but the excitement of the morning and the sexy atmosphere in the rainstorm had her really hot and feeling super dirty. "Yes please, ma'am. I would like that very much please", Dean said in a school boy voice. CJ dropped her head and took him all the way into her mouth with one quick confident move and began bobbing, moving his dick in and out of her mouth, and stroking it with her hand. Dean felt the waves of his orgasm coming, building as he arched his back, squeezed his eyes shut and stiffened all of his muscles. He put his hand on the back of CJ's head and pushed it firmly down on his cock and shot his load deep into her warm soft throat. CJ didn't fight back but just kept her head there taking one creamy gushing squirt after another from the geyser at the end of his cock. She didn't swallow, but kept her lips firm around his shaft until the shuddering orgasm ran its course. The pressure on her head let up as Dean moved his hand. He sat back in his seat and let out a huge sigh, but still she didn't take her mouth off his cock. "Wow, wow, wow, wow," Dean breathed. "That was awesome. AWESOME."  
Finally, CJ moved a little. Keeping her lips firmly around his softening dick, she slid her mouth until just the tip remained firmly trapped between her soft lips. Then she swallowed. Dean could feel the motion of her swallowing his cum. She lifted her head and his dick fell out of her mouth with a little pop. Looking straight into his eyes, she wiped a little creamy white cum from the corner of her mouth with a finger and then slid it in her mouth to suck it clean. Then she leaned over to push her boobs on his chest and kissed him deeply on the mouth. As their tongues found each other, the funky smell of his spunk mixed with the smell of the pouring rain. CJ pulled away from him. "Feel how wet my pussy is," she said as she grabbed his hand and pushed in under the waistband of her thong. It felt hot to touch and slick with her juices. "And that's not from the rain". Dean started to move as if to get in position to gain access to her pussy better, but CJ said "No. Let's go. I can wait, but just barely. Get me to the hotel and get me in bed and get me fucked. Please". She sat back in her seat, leaning the backrest as Dean had, and put her feet on the dash of the rental car. The position of her feet caused her knees to spread and her pussy to be opened wide. Dean brought his seatback up and turned on the ignition.

He never took his eyes off her crotch, and they almost bugged out of his head as CJ slid her hand down her flat belly, under the waistband of her thong and deep between her legs. She was watching Dean's face as she plunged her middle two fingers between her pussy lips and deep into her wet hole. He was staring at her hand and started to lean over so he could play along with her. She stopped him with her free hand and said "Not yet, let's go." Once he looked like he was going to do what she asked, she used her free hand to start caressing and squeezing her flushed tits. She started to moan as she worked her fingers in and out of her pussy, the palm of he hand rubbing her engorged clit. Dean started driving back to the hotel in the still pouring rain, trying to concentrate on the light traffic, but stealing long, dangerous glances at his wife. During one of the times when he was actually paying attention to the road, he heard CJ say "We're on a damn tropical island and we don't have any big bananas in the car. Damn." His head snapped around to look at her and she was looking right at him with a grin on her face. He pushed down on the gas pedal a little more.  
CJ felt like they were close to the hotel, she dropped her feet and closed her legs. "Oh man. That was surprisingly fun," she said. "Both parts," she added. "Now get me to the room." She reached to the floor and picked up her damp white cover-up and slipped in on. She didn't bother with the bra, which Dean thought was really sexy. Her softening nipples shot to attention when they came in contact with the cool moist material. Dean shot into a parking spot, threw the car in park, barely waiting for it to come to a complete stop and opened the door. CJ seemed to be in almost as much of a rush and was opening the door and getting out before he had even turned off the engine. It was still raining hard, and they had to run across the short distance to the entrance of the hotel. CJ was soaked again, and she didn't even have her bra on this time. Dean's head was swimming with the view of his wife parading through the hotel lobby to the elevators. People were everywhere in the lobby, checking out, waiting for excursions, asking questions or just lounging in the comfy chairs hiding out from the rain. Most of them stopped whatever they were doing to watch the couple pass through; well most were watching CJ.  
CJ's nipples maintained their erection all the way from the car and through the lobby. Her big brown and hard nipples showed prominently through the soaking and clingy cover-up. She made no effort to pull it off her skin. She just walked briskly with her eyes straight ahead through the crowded lobby until they reached the elevator, giving everyone in the room a view of her full, bouncing, unfettered boobs and her sheer thong panties. As they waited, two young couples came up to wait with them. The two couples talked loudly and happily to each other until they caught sight of Dean and CJ. Then it got really quiet. The doors opened and Dean and CJ walked in and turned around to face the doors. The four people just stood there staring. Just before the doors completely closed, the girls in the small group angrily elbowed their staring partners. After the doors closed, one of the girls added "HEY. KNOCK IT OFF!" to the elbow she shoved in her partner's ribs. Dean and CJ started laughing.  
Dean fumbled with the key card when they go to their door, but he finally got it opened. CJ pushed past him briskly. She started pulling her clothes off as soon as she got in the door and threw the cover-up and her panties carelessly down on the floor. CJ watched excitedly as she swung open the drapes covering the sliding glass doors that led to their private small patio. She opened the door and closed the screen so they could smell and hear the storm, which seemed to have intensified. Just as she turned back to him a flash of lightning lit her from behind, dropping her briefly into silhouette and literally flashing light through the gap in her thighs below her pussy. Though she didn't get as good a view of the lighting between her legs as Dean did, she jumped in surprise when the thunderclap followed a short couple of seconds later. She threw herself on the bed and spread her legs again. Her shaved pussy spread as she did so and she put her hand back down where she had it when she was in the car. Her eyes were closed and it was as if she didn't really care if he was there or not. She had an itch and was going to scratch it, with or without him. Dean chose the "with" option. He dropped his shorts and pulled off his shirt and started towards CJ on the bed, but remembered he still had his boxers on, and tried to drop them as he hopped to the bed on first one foot then the other.

Finally he was naked and his hard cock pointed out in front of him. "You are so damn hot," he said as he put one knee on the bed. CJ opened her eyes and lifted both hands to greet him and pull him to her naked body in a hug. Their skin touched, chest to chest, and the electricity felt like it could power the lights in the room. They kissed passionately, lips parted wide, tongues fighting. Dean moved one hand down and started playing with her pussy. Then he moved easily to her tits and sucked her nipples one after the other, nipping them a little with his teeth, then he licked them softly. He kissed his way down her belly, smelling the rainwater mixed with her clean soapy fragrance. As his face got closer to her groin, the scent of her wet pussy mixed in and became stronger and stronger. She shuddered as his lips worked over her flat belly and then the shaved mound above her pussy. He began to move in a predictable way, and, knowing what he was going to do, CJ lifted a leg high so he could move under it and get between her thighs. Now he had both hands working the area around her pussy, rubbing her thighs and running fingers down along the side of her fat pussy lips and in between them, picking up the wetness of her excitement and spreading it over her hot snatch.

He moved and she could tell he was going to put his mouth on her and she lifted her hips eagerly to meet him so that his tongue found her slit and pushed firmly on it as he moaned into her. The smell of her and her eagerness for him to eat her out added to the excitement Dean was feeling and his fat cock throbbed as it pointed down to the mattress. He felt as if someone touched it, it would shoot off loads of cum wherever it was pointed. He licked her up and down, both oblivious to the storm outside, barely noticing the cool air blowing through the wide open door. As Dean licked up her slit towards her clit, CJ raised her hips to put pressure against his tongue. She lifted so high that he could easily fit his hands under her ass and hold her up there, as he feasted on her pussy. He released her pussy and kissed his way up to her lips, allowing her to taste herself, as he slowly slid inside the wet hole where his tongue had just been. She was starting to sweat slightly, even with the cool breeze, and her skin was flushed red with passion. She squeezed her nipples between all four fingers and her palm and was pulling on them like she was trying to lift her torso up by her tits. Her moaning increased in volume and Dean increased his speed, as he fucked her tight, wet pussy. CJ arched her back really high and started telling him "Yes! Yes! Yes!", just as she started to cum hard on his cock.

He felt her orgasm tremble through her as he emptied himself, into her. She smiled and asked if he enjoyed their little afternoon delight and Dean smiled. "Oh yeah", he said as he removed himself from his wife's pussy and laid down beside her. He looked at CJ's naked body and noticed her flat stomach. "What are you looking at, Dean?", CJ asked as she turned to face him. Dean smiled and said, "I know this is our honeymoon and all, but I was just picturing what you would look like nine months from now". CJ looked at him and smiled. "You think you are that good, Mr. Ambrose?" Dean smiled and said, "Oh yes I do and I think my little guys just might be partying tonight". CJ smiled and said, "Well, just so you know. Even if it doesn't work, we still have five nights to try and get it right". The couple snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep, knowing that this was definitely going to be a repeat performance, very soon.


	3. The Best Revenge Is a Friend

"The Best Revenge Is A Friend"

You could say Ryleigh had a pretty normal life growing up. She came from a good family, lived in a nice neighborhood, and had a best friend named Randy Orton. They pretty did much everything together growing up; played video games, watched TV, studied together, and even got in trouble together at school. It was pretty much one of those friendships that whenever the principal called one of our parents because we got in too much trouble, our parents knew that the other was also in trouble; even something as silly as that only strengthened our bond. After high school, Randy joined the Marines and she went off to college.  
Five years later, Ryleigh and Randy meet up at a his sister's wedding and they begin dating. The relationship is wonderful, in the beginning but soon Ryleigh realizes that the Randy she knew, all those years ago was gone and the man she was with was, vindictive and hurtful. At first she assumed it was because he was new to the WWE, but she soon found out, that wasn't the case. She had become friends with most of the Divas and Superstars, but she had become closest to the one man that Randy had warned her to stay away from, Dean Ambrose. She had no idea why Randy didn't want her talking to or spending time with, Dean, but she refused to end the friendship.

One night, she and Randy had been in his tour bus and she decided that she was through with him and his behavior. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE, RANDY", she screamed as she packed her bag. "Baby, please stay. I want you to watch my match tonight?", Randy pleaded, as he stood near the door. "No, we're over. We've been together over five years and the last two years, all you did was bitch and moan and beat me for what? Because I had friends that you didn't approve of. Well, here's something that I approve…me leaving", she said as she walked past him and headed inside the arena. She saw that Randy was set to fight Dean Ambrose tonight, so she made her way to his locker room and knocked on the door. Her knock was answered quickly and soon she looked up to find a handsome set of blue eyes, staring down at her. "Hey, Ryleigh. What's Up? Why the tears?", he asked as he stepped aside and welcomed her in. Ryleigh sat down and that's when Dean saw the red hand print, on her cheek. "I left Randy", she said. "I decided that I like living and if I stay with Randy, I might not make it through the night", she said as she touched her cheek.

Dean knelt down and took her hands in his. He carefully touched her cheek and he immediately thought back to his childhood and the way his mother looked, after she had been with a guy, whom she said no to. "Oh, Rye, I'm so sorry", he said as he hugged his best friend. "I'll deal with Randy tonight", he said as he released her and stared into her soft, blue eyes. Then, as if time stood still, Dean leaned in and kissed Ryleigh's lips. She was taken back, by his assault but she didn't pull away. In fact, she deepened the kiss, as her tongue fought for dominance inside his mouth. They broke the kiss and Dean looked her. He had never thought of Ryleigh in a truly sexual way, but right now he wanted to get a good look at her and to prove to her that he could make her forget about Randy and the hurt he caused her.

She definitely had his full attention, as a smile came across her face and she looked up into his eyes; raising her eyebrows making him wonder what she was thinking. Her eyes also began to wonder more as he began to feel his penis harden, from the whole experience. He knew he what he wanted and with in seconds he had her t-shirt up and over her bra and on the floor. She removed her bra and stood there covering herself. "Randy says these are too small and he wants me to get a boob-job", she said softly. Dean looked at her 36-C cups and smiled. "I'm the titty-master and I say these look just fine". Ryleigh smiled and reached for Dean's shirt. She quickly removed it and placed her hands on his rock-hard abs. "Beautiful", she said as she looked into his eyes. Dean smiled as he kissed her again and slowly lowered her to the couch. She felt herself getting wet, as he removed her jeans. She watched his hand as went between her legs and started rubbing her cloth, covered pussy. She felt him slide her panties down, as he slid a finger gently into her, getting her even wetter.

He then moved back up and put her hand on the outside of his cargo pants and she could feel just how hard his cock was. He unzipped his pants and put her hand around his cock, as he played with one tit and fingered her pussy again with the other hand. He carried on sucking and playing with my tits and he fingered her with first one, then two and finally three fingers before pushing her legs open even wider as he kissed again. He was rubbing her clit as her fingered her and she hoped that he would cum in her hand before anything else happened. She closed her eyes, when she felt Dean pull away but soon, a different feeling engulfed her. She opened her eyes and noticed that Dean was completely naked and he was kneeling between her legs. She saw him cover his rock-hard cock and then slowly push his cock into her pussy. He began kissing her, as he inched his way inside her tight, warm cave. He began squeezing her tits and sucking hard on her nipples. She begged him to stop, but he continued to slip his hard cock into her, inch by inch, until he was rubbing against my clit.

His hands slipped down to her thighs and he began to spread them wide, caressing them where the stocking tops met my flesh. He started to slide his fat cock in and out of me, gradually pulling me onto it so it went deeper into me with each thrust. His cock was stretching her as he pushed deeper and deeper. And then she felt it, his hot sticky cum, shooting deep inside her, making her wetter with every thrust as she came with him, calling out his name. She smiled at Dean and said, "Now that you've made me forget about Randy, I want to make you forget about her". She told Dean to lie down and then she began to suck his cock until it was hard, almost to the point of him actually erupting, in her mouth. He asked her if Randy ever treated her to a night of passionate love making and she said he never did. "All did was get in bed, climb on top, finish, and roll off me. Maybe five minutes if I was lucky", she said as climbed on top, grabbed his cock , and slid it inside her pussy.

She was still wet from the first time Dean was inside of her, that this time she felt him fucking her, harder then before. Dean played with her tits and rubbed her clit as she came again and again. She had never had multiple orgasms with Randy, so this was all new to her and she secretly liked the feeling. She hoped that Dean was having the same feelings and soon, she felt him releases himself inside her wet pussy, as he said, "You are the first girl I ever did that with and I hope we can do it a whole lot more, in the future". Ryleigh smiled as the couple kissed and they untangled themselves and headed for the showers. After a quick rinse off, the two agreed that tonight, she would be leaving with him and would be by his side, forever and a day.

Ryleigh sat backstage, by the monitors and watched the match between Randy and Dean. It started off with Randy getting a few good hits and drops, on Dean, but then, as if he could her cheering him on, Dean got his opening and he let Randy have it and within minutes, he had performed is finishing move, the Dirty Deed, and the ref was counting…8 - 9 - 10. "You winner and US Champion, Dean Ambrose" Dean held his belt above his head and smiled at the camera before he mouthed, " I LOVEYOU, RYE!"


	4. Happy Birthday, Amber

Happy Birthday, Amber

Amber and her best-friend Rebecca had been planning her 25th birthday party, ever since they saw the movie "Vegas Vacation". They had everything planned out and had just landed in Las Vegas. They saw a very nicely dressed gentleman, holding a sign that read "Ms. Felt and Ms Dowd". They approached the gentleman and stated that they were indeed the ladies on the sing and they were taken to a white limo. ""Courtesy of the Plaza Hotel", the gentleman said. The two girls climbed in and watched as the sights of Vegas, came into view. "This is going to be awesome!", Amber said, having never been to Vegas before. "We are going to have so much fun, while we're here", Rebecca said, as they got out of the limo and went inside to check in.

"Dean, come on. You never go out when you're here. You live in one of the most amazing cities, yet you have no clue what's out there", Cody said, as he tried to convince Dean to go to the opening of a new night club. "Fine, I'll go, but I am not going to enjoy myself", Dean said, as he looked at his suitcases, sitting in the living room. "We'll be by around nine o'clock. Be Dressed to impress", was all Dean heard as he hung up the phone and looked around his place. He decided that it was presentable enough and jumped in the shower. Standing there, letting the water run over his body, he thought about the last few weeks and where he had been. He was on the road 300 days-a-year and didn't feel like spending his only days off, hanging with his friends and strangers.

Amber and Rebecca got to their hotel room and saw the advertisement for the "Playboy Club- Y2K". I think we will go here, tonight", Rebecca said as she and Amber unpacked their clothes. "Who knows, maybe we'll see some famous people and get their autographs", Rebecca continued. Amber agreed and decided to shower first. "Wouldn't it be funny if we met Dean Ambrose or Rob Van Dam, tonight at the club?", Amber said as she grabbed her stuff and headed t the bathroom. Rebecca laughed as she called her other friends and let them know that they had arrived. "OK, we'll meet you in the lobby around nine o'clock", Shantel said as she relayed the information to Amber and Rebecca's other friends. "Good, see your then", Rebecca said, as she hung up the phone, just in time to see Amber come out of the bathroom. "Your turn", she said.

Later that night, the girls were dressed and ready to party the night away as they joined their other friends, Shantel, Christine, Cory, and Ryan. "Let's get this party started", Amber said as she and her friends headed to the club. After having their ID's checked and paying the cover charge, the six friends found a corner booth and prepared to party the night away. As the girls started going into "party-girl" mode, they couldn't help but notice a group of guys, checking them out. Amber had caught the eye, of a very handsome man, who, if she didn't know better, looked a hell of a lot like Dean Ambrose. "Becca, is that Dean Ambrose over there?", Amber asked, as she pointed to the man sitting on the bar-stool. "It sure does look like him", Rebecca said as she looked in the same direction. "Why don't you walk over there and see if it is him", Shantel said as she sipped her Margarita. "Fine, I'll go but if it isn't him, I swear you all are walking home", she said as she left the group and headed towards the bar,

Dean looked up and watched Amber make his way over to him. He made a mental note of beautiful she looked and he felt a strange feeling. Like he just had to have her, even if it was just for the night. Amber arrived at the bar and Dean saw the sash she wearing. "Excuse me, is today your birthday?", he asked as Amber looked at the bartender. Amber looked at the gentleman who had spoken to her and realized that it was indeed the one and only, "Lunatic-Fringe" himself, Dean Ambrose. "Yes…Yes, it is my birthday. My 25th to be exact", she smiled. Dean saw that Amber recognized him but didn't react like most of the female fans he knew. The two made small talk and soon Dean was escorting Amber, out of the club, and into a waiting cab. "So, I guess you know who I am, right?", Dean asked as they drove away from the hotel. Amber said she did and that she admired his work. "I've followed you career since your days with CZW and Dragon-Gate", she said as she sat there not believing that she was in the same cab as Dean Ambrose.

After about fifteen minutes of general chit-chat, they arrived at a gated community. She watched as Dean got out of the cab and spoke to the gate attendant. He got back in the cab and instructed the driver where to go. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought we might have a little more privacy, here at my place", he said as the driver stopped where Dean had told to. Amber waited as Dean got out of the cab and opened her door, before paying the driver. "We'll call you if we need you", Dean told the driver as he waved him off. "Now, are you ready to see where a WWE wrestler lives, when they ain't on the road?", he asked as he walked Amber to his door. She smiled and nodded her head, not being to find the words she wanted to say. "Cat got your tongue?", he asked as he unlocked the door and escorted her inside.

Amber saw that it was clean and moderately decorated. It looked nothing like she expected. "Not what you expected, right? Well, Sami said I needed to have more than just a couch and a bed, if I planned on entertaining when I was home", he said as he put his keys, in a bowl, on the counter. "You want something to drink? I got Heineken, Pepsi, OJ, or bottled water", he asked as Amber sat down, on the couch. Amber said she wasn't interested in anything and Dean joined her. He slid close to her and said, "So, you're 25. I bet you never thought you'd be meeting me?', he said as he put his arm around her and kissed her. Amber reacted and soon she slipped her hand between his legs and began to massage his flaccid cock and my balls. Dean was surprised by this but also turned on because no girl had ever been so forward, with him. Amber had never done this before and she had no idea why she was doing it. Dean felt his dick begin to pulsate and swell beneath his pants, as he felt Amber run her fingernails up and down his zipper, sending electric tingles all through his body.  
It wasn't long before he was completely erect. Amber undid the belt, unbuttoned the pants, unzipped the zipper, and began playing with him. She pulled down the waistband of his underwear, exposing his cock to the cool air. The tip was already abundantly leaking pre-cum and he was having trouble staying focused. Amber found herself, in a whole other world, as she bent down and swirled her tongue, over the tip and through the oozing wetness. As if a starter's pistol went off, she lowered her head and engulfed him right down to the base. She began sucking him wildly, as her fingernails began rubbing and lightly scratching his balls. Dean was going nuts. No girl had ever done this to him before, well they had, but she somehow made it feel new and exciting. With her head bobbing up and down at an ever-increasing rate, Dean felt himself relax, as he laid his head back and closed his eyes, hearing her say the one thing no girl had ever said to him. "I don't want to mess up your pants so you are just going to have to come in my mouth, " she announced.

Soon, Dean felt himself climaxing and within seconds, he released a thick stream of sweet and salty cum, into her mouth. He looked down as he came spurt after spurt and until he finally saw his white cum form at the seal between her lips and his shaft. Her tongue circled him so she could get every drop, as she swallowed what was inside her mouth and then extended her tongue and played with the head of his cock that was still oozing the last of his semen. Her tongue was covered in a sheath of creamy cum, as she licked her lips and sat up. "I hope you don't mind, but I've been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you wrestle", she said as she looked at Dean, who was still in shock. "Um...I…uh...if you want...to…um…clean up, the bathroom is down the hall", he said as he sat there, too stunned to really say anything. Amber stood up and headed to the bathroom. She found a basket of toothbrushes and reached for one. She opened it and found the toothpaste. After brushing her teeth and rinsing with the mouthwash, she found, she went to the living room and found that it was empty.

"I'm over here", he said as she turned to see him standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "I figured we'd be more comfortable in here", he said as he held out his hand to her. Amber took it and followed him into the bedroom. The room had a soft glow and the king-size bed was turned down. Dean took Amber in his arms and kissed her passionately as he slowly undid the zipper of her dress, exposing her matching bra and panty set. Dean escorted Amber to the bed and gently placed her in the middle. "Now, I know you just gave me a wonderful present, but I think I heard you say that tonight was your birthday and since I didn't know what to get you, I figured I'd just give you me", Dean said as he stood up and removed his clothing. He was now standing in front of her, naked ass the day he was born. Amber smiled as she saw his cock become fully erect, again. Dean crawled onto the bed and spread her legs. He placed his hand on her cloth-covered mound and felt the wetness. "Damn girl, you are so wet. I bet you taste as good as you look", Dean said as he hooked his fingers in her waistband and pulled her panties off.

Amber sat up and remover her bra, allowing Dean to gaze at her 44-C sized breasts. Dean felt himself harden, as she laid back down and started to play with her breasts and then her pussy, as she parted her legs and began stroking her inner thighs. Opening her legs further, Dean watched her moist lips slowly separate and his breathing stopped at that point, or at least lost all semblance of any rhythm.  
Dean wanted so much to suck and nibble on it. "Oh, I dreamed of having you touch my nipples and make them hard, while eating me out", Amber said. Dean sat there. He was definitely dreaming because no girl had ever been so vocal and demanding to him, in the bedroom, even the professionals he's been with. Dean saw her take her fingers of her other hand to open her pussy for him to see. She was indeed wet, as he watched her sensual juices slide slowly down the side of one delicate lip and disappear.  
"See anything you like? Don't you wish you could taste me? Don't you just want to slide your tongue deep into my dripping pussy and lick me?", she said as Dean looked at her and said. "Baby, it's your birthday and your every wish, is my command". Of course that was exactly what she wanted and Dean was more than happy to oblige.

"I am going to taste you first sweetheart", he announced, as he took her fingers out of her wet pussy and brought them straight to his lips. "Mm-mm-mm", he said as he tasted her sweetness. "Lick me", she whispered in a deep sensual voice as Dean put his face between her legs, inhaling her musky scent. Soon her slippery juices were all over his mouth as he used his tongue to slowly lick his way up and down, causing her to whither beneath him. She reached for his hair and grabbed onto it, as if she were trying to bring him closer to her wetness and fire, she felt inside. Dean alternated between his tongue and fingers as he watched her juices flow and tasted each and every drop. "Baby, you taste so good and I can't wait to see how you feel, when I'm inside of you", he said as he slowly kissed his way up her stomach, to her breasts. He feasted on one and played with the other, alternating every now and then, as he fingered her pussy.

They continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies until Dean broke the kiss and reached into his nightstand. He grabbed a condom and covered himself, as he kneeled between her legs. "You ready?", he asked as he slipped inside her wet core. He stopped when he saw Amber's expression. "Am I hurting you, doll face?", he asked as he looked at her. Amber shook her head and said she was fine, as she smiled at into his blue eyes. He continued on and soon their pace was set. Dean decided to flip them over, so that she was on top, and soon he got what he wanted. Her hips moved in every direction. Her up and down motions created great extremes of wanting and fulfillment for him, as her rocking provided her with the desperate contact to her clitoris that she craved. In moments she bit his lower lip and said loudly, "I am going to come. I am going to come all over that wonderful cock of yours that is so deep inside my pussy." She moved like a wild woman.

Faster and faster she went until her whole body when stiff. Her head fell back against her shoulders. She began quivering and moaning and she couldn't catch her breath. Dean felt her internal muscles grab his cock and twitch again and again. As he felt her thin womanly cum warm the base of his cock and drip down my balls, he began to thrust inside her and soon he was calling her name, as he emptied himself into her wet pussy. As the couple came down from their sexual high, Dean pulled Amber close, kissed her, and said, "Happy 25th birthday, Amber. By the way, I make a mean omelet".

THE END


	5. Partners Forever

Partners Forever

"I'm dying", Sarah said, as she laid down in the middle of the ring. "You're dying?", Stephanie said as she sat down next to her. "You've only been doing this for the past hour or so. Why are you so tired?", she said as she handed her a bottle of water. "I went out last night and after a few rounds of this and that, with the guys, I don't feel like working out", Sarah said, as she took a quick sip. Sarah was the newest Diva to join the WWE and being friends with Stephanie McMahon, definitely made her want to work twice as hard to prove she deserved to be there. "So, I hear that Dean Ambrose is looking for a new tag-team partner", Sarah said as she stood up and stretched a little, before climbing out of the ring. "Yeah, he came to my dad's office and said he couldn't work with Eva Marie anymore", Stephanie said as she followed her friend, into the girls locker room. "According to Dean, he said that she couldn't wrestle her way out of a paper bag, if you gave her a map and a flashlight", she whispered, as she looked around to make sure nobody could hear her. Sarah laughed and decided that maybe she would try and get Dean's attention and maybe become his new partner, both in and out of the ring.

Over the next few weeks, Sarah made sure that she was at the training facility, whenever Dean was there. She knew Dean's exact workout times and schedule, thanks to her friend, Jasmine, who in exchange for Sarah's life-time pass to Sea World, gave Sarah his entire schedule of work out dates and times, P.R. events, and even a few local matches. The day finally came when Sarah was in the performance center, working out with Natalie and Trinity. She had just pinned Natalie, with a half-crab, when she looked up and saw Dean Ambrose, standing there in his workout gear. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were also there and they had also witnessed Sarah's victory. As the girls congratulated each other, Dean looked at his two friends and said, "Now there's a girl who can wrestle and still look good while doing it". Dean watched as Sarah exited the ring. He saw her release her long, black ponytail and shake it out, as her green eyes caught his blue ones. She smiled, as she walked towards the ladies locker room, allowing Dean to get a look at her cute ass, as she walked away.

After she showered and dressed, she grabbed her gym bag and exited the locker room. She was busy looking for her phone and didn't see Dean standing in front of her until she hit, what felt like a brick wall. "Ugh", she said, as she was stopped dead in her tracks. Looking up she saw him looking down at her, with the most bluest eyes, she had ever seen. His hair had that "bed-head" look and his scruff facial hair, made her swallow hard, as she felt herself getting wet. _"Damn, he's just as gorgeous up close and in person, as he is on TV" _, she thought to herself. "Sorry, Mr. Ambrose. I didn't see you there", she said as she stepped back. "Hey, no biggie. It's my fault. I saw you coming and I could have moved out of the way", he said as he helped steady her. "You're Stephanie's friend, Sarah, right? I saw you the other day working out and I've been watching your dark matches. You're really good", Dean said as they walked towards the cafeteria. "Thank you. But, I still have a long way to go before I can debut on the main roster for RAW, Smack Down, or even Main Event", she said as they stood in line.

The two made small talk and after they were done eating, Dean walked Sarah to her car. "I enjoyed getting to know you, Sarah. Maybe we can do this again, sometime", Dean said as he held her door open, for her. "I'd like that a lot", Sarah said, as she climbed into her car and shut the door. She started the engine and drove away, smiling as she watched Dean slowly fade away, in her rear view mirror. For the next six weeks, she and Dean seemed to be working more and more together, thanks to Vince's new rule that the male and female wrestlers needed to practice together, as he was looking to add four mixed-tag teams, to the main roster. Each Diva and Superstar worked together, in various pairs, as Joey Mercury and Triple H evaluated their skills and sized up who would be best with who. After the session was over, Dean went over to Stephanie and spoke to her, in whispered tones. "Hey, Stephanie. I want to ask you a favor? Is there anyway you can get Sarah Wallace, to be my tag-team partner? She's an awesome wrestler and I think we can really take the tag-team title, at Wrestle-Mania 31", he said as he saw hunter and Joey going over their notes. Stephanie smiled and said she would put in a good word for him, as she headed over to meet her husband.

Dean caught up with Sarah and asked her if she had any idea as to who she would be paired with, if she made the cut as one of the four Divas, being added to the tag-team roster. Sarah said she like working with Dolph Ziggler, but her first choice was the man they called "Unstable or The Lunatic Fringe". Dean Smiled as he saw Joey Mercury come out of his office, with a list. "Ok, boys and girls, we've decided on the four superstars and four divas, who will be our newest mixed-tag teams", he said as he posted the list, on the wall. Sarah saw her name and right next to it, she saw his name…Dean Ambrose. She smiled as she turned to see him leaning against the wall, smiling. "Did you know about this already?", she asked as she hugged him. Dean just smiled as Joey announced that Dean and Sarah would be making their mixed tag-team debut, Monday night on RAW. "Dean, you and Sarah will be fighting Fandango and Alicia Fox. And, just so you know, this is a true mixed-tag team match, whereas you will be fighting both males and females", Joey said as he handed the tag teams their schedules, for the next two months. Dean and Sarah grabbed their bags and headed out to their cars. See you Monday, in Tampa", Dean said as he hugged Sarah and then got in his car. "Oh and Sarah, bring something nice because after we beat the wanna-be dancer and his crazy partner, we're gonna celebrate, my way", Dean said as he drove away.

Finally, Monday arrived and Sarah drove to Tampa, where she checked in with security, at the arena. She had been to the live RAW shows before, but this time she was treated like a VIP. "Hello, Ms. Wallace. I'm Terry and I'll be your assistant tonight. Your locker room is down the hall and if you need anything, you just text me, OK?", she said as she programmed her cell number into Sarah's phone. Sarah saw Dean and smiled, when he waved to her. "So, you plan on pinning this one, before the night's over?", Seth asked, as he looked at Sarah. "I don't know, yet. She isn't like the others. She's dedicated to doing her best and wants to make it on her own, so we'll see what happens", Dean said as he looked at the schedule for the night's show. He saw that he and Sarah were going on around nine o'clock, so that gave him time to talk to her and make sure she wasn't nervous about going out in front of a crowd, on live TV.

Sarah was deep in thought, getting ready for her match when she heard a knock at the door. "Hey partner", she said as she opened the door and saw Dean standing there, dressed in his Shield gear. "Hey to you too", he said as he stood there, admiring her outfit, which did nothing to hide her assets. She wore black short shorts, with silver trimming and a matching halter top. "So, I hope you don't mind the outfit, but they said I needed to match my partner, so I had the seamstress make a few changes, to one of my other outfits", she sad as she zipped up her knee-high boots. "I think you look gorgeous", Dean said, as he walked up to her and kissed her lips. Softly at first, until Sarah began to deepen the kiss. They would have gone further, had there not been a knock on the door. "Excuse me, but it's time for you and Mr. Ambrose to take your marks, Ms. Wallace", Terry said. The couple smiled and walked towards the curtain, where they waited for their entrance music to start.

With in minutes, the two teams were facing each other in the ring. Dean and Fandango agreed to start the match first, with the girls tagging in. The entire match was head to head and toe to toe, with each contestant giving it their all. Sarah was tagged in and went to work on Alicia Fox. It seemed as though things were going good, for Sarah and Dean, as Sarah went in for the pin, but Alicia kicked out and just as she tagged in Fandango, Alicia placed a kick to Sarah's face, sending over the rope and slamming her, hard onto the cement floor. Dean saw this and tried to help his partner, but he needed to finish the match. He saw that Fandango was distracted by what Alicia had done and he acted on that, by grabbing Fandango and doing his "Dirty Deeds" finisher, on his. After getting the three count, Dean climbed out of the ring and saw the medics working on Sarah. "Is she going to be OK?", he asked as they placed her on a stretcher and wheeled her back to the trainer's area, so she could be examined.

After what seemed like hours, Sarah was released with specific instructions to go home and rest. "Do you have someone who can stay with you?", the trainer asked. "I'll call a friend of mine. She lives about an hour away, but that will give me time to go home and shower", Sarah said as she left the trainer's office. She saw Dean, waiting outside the room with his bag and hers. "I grabbed your bag, from the locker room. I didn't see anything laying around, so I hope I got everything", he said as he put his arm around her waist, to steady her. "No, I never take out more than I need. It makes it easier to pack up your things and leave, if you have a bad night", she said jokingly. Dean walked her to his car and unlocked it. He opened the door and motioned for her to climb in. "You heard what Steven said. You need someone to watch over you for the next twenty-four hours and since I'm the closest person, right now, I guess that's me", he said as he put their bags in the trunk and climb in, behind the wheel.

Dean and Sarah made small talk, as they drove to her place, so that she wouldn't fall asleep. Once they arrived at Sarah's place, Dean helped her inside and into the bedroom. "You want me to help you get undressed or anything?", he asked as he set their bags down. "No, I'm good", Sarah said as she walked into her bathroom and started the shower. "If you wanna shower, the guest room is down the hall and to your left. There's a fresh set of towels and the shampoo is in the rack", she said as she pointed down the hall. Dean smiled and took his bag with him. He quickly showered and dressed. He slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. He looked around the apartment and noticed that she collected unicorns and monkeys. He was focused on her collection and didn't hear her come out until she spoke. "That collection there is a family. My mom and dad gave that to me the day I turned 18. They were killed by a drunk driver a week after my high school graduation", she said as she went into the kitchen. Dean saw her face and he wanted to take the pain away, but again, he didn't know how she would react to him being in her space. The incident at the arena was work, a common area, this was her apartment, her private sanctuary. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?", she asked as she went into the kitchen. "I'm good", he said as he caught her smiling. "I know your good, Jonathan. I asked if you…oh never mind. I'm gonna go to bed. You wanna watch a movie with me?", she asked as she grabbed a DVD and headed into her bedroom.

Dean followed Sarah into her room. He wanted to do other things in her bedroom, but right now he needed to keep a clear head, incase she needed him. He watched as she removed her robe and revealed that she was wearing a tank top and boy shorts. He felt himself start to get hard, but he didn't want her to see it. He sat in the bed and imagined anything but her, naked and on top of him, calling out his name. As the movie went on, Dean felt Sarah edge closer to him and he didn't stop her. By the time the movie was over, Sarah was laying on his chest and his arm was around her, as his hand ran up and down her side. Sarah was feeling something but she knew it was wrong. "_They worked together and it was wrong_", she thought as she sat up and looked at Dean. "If I ask you something, will you promise not to laugh or get mad and leave?" Dean looked at her. She didn't know what he would say, so she just came right out and said it. "Dean, I think you are the sexiest wrestler on the roster and if given the chance, I'd do anything to be the girl who makes you think twice about looking at anyone else". There, she said it. She moved away from Dean as if he were on fire and sat there.

Dean looked at her and smiled. He knew it. He knew that she wanted him and now he could admit that deep down, he secretly wanted her, too. "Darling, I'm gonna admit to you that I am indeed looking at the only girl in my life and if my calculations are right, my hot body is making yours ache in that special spot, hmm?", he answered huskily, as he pulled her close, kissing her hard and deep, as their tongues fought for dominance, in each others mouth. When they broke their kiss, each one took in a breath of air. Dean saw Sarah's eyes turn downward and that's when he saw what she saw. She moved so she could straddle him. Dean watched with "little-kid-on-Christmas-morning eyes", as Sarah slowly moved downwards. Dean started breathing faster. "I've...um...never done this before", Sarah said as she turned beet red while she undid his pants zipper. "Oh baby, just do it!" He growled. "Tell me how to make you feel good", Sarah asked. "Anything you do will make me feel good, sexy". "Tell me, please", she whined. Dean sighed and lifted his rear end off the bed and pulled his pants and boxers off in one sweep. His shirt soon met them on the floor. He laid there naked with a half-dressed woman in his lap. Her eyes were huge. "Good grief."

"Good grief?! Babe, you could say something sexy, like I'm huge, well hung, hung as a horse, you know something flattering besides good grief." Dan said, acting as if he were upset by what she had said, while trying not to smile at the compliment, he had just received. "You're very big", Sarah said as she stared at it with huge eyes. He had to be at least nine or ten inches long! "Stop looking at it and touch me', Dean smiled as he saw that his cock was almost fully erect. "What do I do?", she asked shyly. He grabbed her hand in his, and brought it to the top of his cock. "Rub me up and down." He gasped as she did as he had instructed. She saw his eyes close. "Am I hurting you? I'm sorry!", she said, as she jumped and drew her hand back. He growled. "Babe that felt wonderful keep doing it, I'll tell you when I'm going to cum." She replaced her hand and began to do soft, slow strokes from the tip to the base of his cock. "Yes, baby, that feels good. Don't stop!" He groaned. She kept rubbing him with gentle, barely there, butterfly touches. "Oh honey, I think I'm getting up there."

"Huh?", she said as she looked at him. "I'm going to cum!", he said with a pained look on his face. Just as soon as he had warned her, the first string of hot, creamy, white semen shot out of the tip of his penis. It shot up and landed on his stomach, making him look a little funny. "Wow." Sarah said with her mouth wide open. Apparently, she had caught a few drops in her mouth. "Salty", she said as she licked her lips. "I want you." Her eyes shone. "Come here", he said as he reached for her, dragging her on top of his body, planting a big kiss on her mouth. They fought in love with their tongues for a while, "You are a sexy and seductive brunette, my little minx. You're the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said as soon as she was in her naked glory. He playfully tweaked her nipple. "What's the first?", she asked shyly. "My WWE US Heavyweight Championship Belt", Dean said as he smiled at her.

"Men", Sarah muttered and the she gasped when Dean's mouth licked at her nape. "Yes, we're mostly all pigs." He bit her gently, bringing a giggle out of her. He journeyed down to her right breast, B cup, petite like the rest of her. He cupped it in his hand then lowered his mouth to the erect little nipple. Sarah gasped and threw her hands behind his head, crushing his face to her breast. He suckled for a while, grazing his teeth gently over the sensitive skin every few minutes. He grabbed his cock in his hand and whispered, "Babe, I don't have a condom. I don't want you to get pregnant, even though you'd look right sexy all knocked up with my baby." He winked. "I'll pull out ok?" "Ok." She nodded.  
He positioned her beneath him and placed the head of his cock to her vagina. "Ready?" "Ready." She stopped breathing when the tip pushed past her tight pussy lips. "Man, you're tight." Dean hissed through his teeth. "Oh!", Sarah moaned. He felt so big and he wasn't even in 2 inches! Dean gently kept pushing, but he met the unmistakable resistant barrier. "You're a virgin?!", he asked as he looked down into her face, shocked.  
"Stop fooling around, make love to me." She answered calmly then shut her eyes. Dean couldn't stop himself as he reached down and circled her clit with his hand as he thrust forward, making this virgin his. Sarah let out a cry, it hurt so bad. Dean continued rubbing her, staying still so she could get used to his rod inside her. He whispered words of love to her as she cried. Soon he began to move, using little pushes and pulls, and her moans told him the pain was becoming pleasure. He thrust in and pulled out, over and over. They moaned together in ecstasy. "I feel like I'm going to explode!" Sarah hollered, as she tossed beneath him. "Let it go, honey, let go!", Dean shivered as he neared his own release. Then he felt the walls in her vagina tighten around and grip his cock. She screamed at the intensity of her orgasm. "Oh...Dean...I...LOVE..YOU!", she panted as she came down, from her sex high. Hearing this sent Dean over the edge and when he could hold on no longer, he came hard inside of her, flooding her vagina with his seed. "Oh Sarah, I love you too", he said as he kissed her, passionately. He withdrew and laid beside her, as she cuddled up next to him. "I know this sounds a little weird and believe me I can't believe I'm even saying this but, I want to marry you. And don't think you can get out of it now, missy", he said as he squeezed her tight. "I just made you pregnant."

And you know what? Nine months later, Dean was headlining Wrestle-Mania, with his wife and new born daughter, cheering him on. 

THE END


	6. I Missed You, Thanks For Coming

I Missed You, Thanks for Coming

Her heart had been pounding with excitement and anticipation during the entire flight to see him. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to be able to see him, touch him, feel him, and hold him. Toni tried to imagine what might happen when they finally had the chance to lay eyes on each other. So when he opened the door to the hotel room, she could hardly believe her eyes. Dean was standing there with those gorgeous, sparkling, blue eyes. He was looking at her with that coy smile that she had come to so adore and her heart seemed to beat even faster. Toni tried to speak, but she couldn't. "Hey, I see you made it safe and sound, from the airport", Dean said as reached out and took her hand. Toni felt the warmth of his hand and she knew he missed her too. "So, what time is your match tonight?", she said as she closed the door behind her. Dean kissed her lips and said, "I have to be at the arena by five o'clock". Toni set her luggage down and followed him into the suite. She felt her entire body go numb and it felt like she was falling down a bottomless pit.

Dean turned back towards Toni and their eyes locked. Neither one could think or breathe and all Toni wanted was for this moment to last forever. She stepped closer to Dean, reached a hand up to his face, and caressed his cheek. Toni was so close that she could smell the intoxicating aroma of his skin. Dean's lips found the palm of her hand and then his eyes came back to Toni and he couldn't resist leaning in to finally get a taste of her delicious looking lips. He couldn't believe how soft they were as they moved against his. The kiss quickly deepened as Toni's arms wrapped around his neck. They felt their bodies pressed against each other and Dean could feel the warmth of her body, a feeling he had so greatly missed. He found himself getting hard at the feeling of her warm body pressed against his. He felt himself wanting nothing more than to rip her clothes off and sink himself into her, right at that moment. However, he controlled the urge because he wanted this to be something special that they would never forget.

She felt his teeth nibble her lower lip and her fingers dug into his hips, in response. Her breath deepened and small moans were occasionally emanating from their kiss. A small flame had been burning ever since they had video-chatted and she showed him just how much she missed him. Now, that flame was being fanned and growing into a raging fire that neither one could put out, if they tried. Toni's leg slowly hitched up Dean's, as he reached down and pulled it up to his hip. He was amazed at how much warmer Toni felt now that her pussy was in direct contact with his hardened cock. Toni's need was growing more urgent, as his lips slowly slid down her neck as her hands slid under his shirt. She felt the skin of his stomach and abs. It was smooth beneath her fingertips, but she loved the contrast of the muscles she felt. Dean had managed to unbutton Toni's blouse and she felt her body tingle, as he placed his hands on her sensitive stomach and she squirmed beneath his fingertips.  
Dean licked and sucked Toni's neck as she dropped it back, giving him unrestricted access. "God, how I missed you so much, Toni", Dean said when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra., Toni smiled when she realized that she had forgotten to put on a bra this morning. Dean loved the sounds she was making as his hands came up to her breasts as he gently began to roll her nipples between his fingers. Toni arched her back and began to slowly grind against Dean. He wanted to see the perky breasts that he had been massaging, so he removed her blouse and stood back, admiring the view in front of him. No matter how long they had been together, he could never get enough of his girlfriend's perfect breasts or "Titties" as he called them. He smiled and said, "It is time for me to become Master of the Titties", to which Toni replied, "Really? You mastered these the first night you saw them". Dean smiled and saw how Toni had started to blush. He loved his girlfriend, but right now, all he wanted to do was fuck the hell out of this sexy kitten, standing in front of him.

Dean shivered as he felt Toni's lips nuzzle his neck. Then he felt her hands on his stomach and move up his well-toned chest. She removed his shirt, tossing it to the side, and replacing her hands with her soft lips. Her hands came back and strayed into the hair on his chest and he could see the hungry look in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her back against him, and kissed her even more fiercely than before. Toni's tongue slid between his lips and their tongues danced from her mouth to his mouth and back to hers. Toni's nipples were hard against Dean's chest and his skin seemed to burn in the most pleasurable way as her skin came into contact with his. Toni tangled her fingers in his as they began grinding against each other. Dean whispered how badly he needed her and she replied with the exact same sentiment. Her soft moans, near his ear, made him harder then he had ever been.

Their hands began unfastening each others pants, as they simultaneously slid them down each other's legs. Neither of them were wearing underwear and they were both completely nude, now. Toni blushed again and smiled softly as she moved to the bed and climbed upon it. Dean watched the way the muscles in her legs flexed as she moved and then the way she wiggled her ass a little before turning onto her back and laying her head on the pillows. Toni reached out her hand to him and simply said, "Take me, my sexy deranged, lunatic." Dean felt like he would cum right then and there, when he heard her make that request, in that sexy voice of hers, but he took a deep breath to calm himself and prepare for what was about to happen. Dean's heart was pounding, as his eyes roamed over Toni's body, taking in the sight of her laying there without a stitch of clothing on her body. Dean climbed onto bed, as Toni opened her legs and he couldn't help but notice the way that her pussy opened up, as if it knew what was coming next.

He positioned the tip of his cock at the entrance of her pussy but had to stop and prepare himself. Toni thought he was teasing her, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her wet opening. Dean's eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned in ecstasy, as the sensation of Toni's warm pussy started to engulf his rock hard shaft. He groaned as he slid inch by inch into Toni until his shaft was completely engulfed in her hot folds and his balls settled against her ass. He remained motionless as he became accustomed to the feel of her wet tightness around his cock. Toni's hips rose in order to try to take him in deeper and the movement heightened the sensation of him being inside her. He began to move his hips against hers, grinding himself against her clit and sliding his cock in and out of her hot, wet tunnel. Dean groaned at the amazing feeling of being inside his girlfriend and he felt his ears began to ring as Toni's moans grew louder.

He had no idea that she could be so loud and demanding because she was usually the quiet one, when it came to sex; but now he couldn't believe the sounds she was making were because of him, even though they were the only two, in the room. The louder Toni moaned and said his name, Dean began to grind harder and faster and deeper into Toni. She reached up and pulled Dean closer to her, which allowed him to nibble on her shoulder, as her teeth sunk into his. Toni ran her fingers up and down his back as though she might rip his skin right off, but it only made him hungrier for her, as he groaned and breathed heavier and deeper. He could feel her pussy becoming tighter around his cock as it grew inside her increasingly hot, wet hole. "Oh God, DEAN!", she screamed as they both barreled over the edge into an incredible climax. Dean's head was thrown back as they both screamed in ecstasy and their bodies began to shake.

He could feel the way her pussy rippled over his cock as her body became engulfed in waves of pleasure that rolled from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes. Where Dean was so hot before, he suddenly felt cold as all the blood rushed to his core and he exploded inside Toni, as stream after stream of hot cum shot into her pussy. Their shaking gradually subsided and their breathing slowly began to return to normal, as Dean and Toni gazed at each other, for a short time. Words wouldn't come, so Dean simply leaned down and kissed Toni softly, but deeply. She sighed and wrapped your arms and legs around him, that much tighter and he knew that this was only the beginning of an amazing night and he knew that it would include much more pleasure for both of them.

"I better get ready and head over to the arena. You coming with me?", he asked as he climbed outta bed and headed to the bathroom. Toni said she would be there, front row center, cheering him on. "You better believe I'm gonna be there", she said, as she followed him. "But first we need to clean up and if you're a good boy, we might be able to go a second round; if you \know what I mean".

The End


	7. The Broken Engagement

The Broken Engagement

"I don't care what happened in Santa Fe, Brad. You told me you were going back to the hotel and when I called your room, some girl answered your phone. I'm done. Take your ring and give it to one of your "fan girls" because they will be the only ones seeing your bed, from now on", Toni said as she removed her ring and threw it at her ex-fiancé, Brad Maddox, general manager of Monday Night Raw. They had been engaged for almost six months and Toni has her suspicions, of Brad's infidelity, but no proof. Until now that is, because someone had sent her a very interesting photo of a brunette and a red-head, getting "frisky" with him, at a bar. She had no idea who sent it, but it didn't matter…they were through. She flung open the office door and saw a small group of on-lookers, hanging around. "SHOW'S OVER!", she said as she ran down the hall.

She found an empty locker room, unaware of who's locker room it really was. She sat on the couch, with her feet tucked under her, crying. How could she have been so blind. True, Brad and her had known each other, since their days with NXT. He did have beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous brown wavy hair that she loved to run her fingers through when they made love and he would eat her out. Now, just imagining their passionate, love-making sessions, somehow made her stop crying and imagine his lips on her neck, caressing her cheek, and she closed her eyes. Just as she did this, the door creaked open and she looked up to see a tall, muscular man, who looked like he could have been a member of a police SWAT Team.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know this was your locker room. I'll leave", she said as she wiped her tears. Dean stood there, looking at this beautiful woman who had just gotten her heart broken, by the biggest jerk in history-well in the arena that is. "Hey Toni, didn't see you there. Do you come here often?", he asked walking over to her. As he got closer, he saw that she ad been crying. "Hey, why the tears, blue eyes?", he asked as he sat down next to her. Toni smiled and let out a small laugh. That's when she realized that she had found a quiet spot in The SHIELD's locker room. She looked at her companion, another friend from the "old days", but one that she had always considered "untouchable" because of what he wanted, in a girl and as far as she knew, she didn't meet his criteria.

"No, I don't. I just needed a place to hide, for a few minutes, before I go back out there and face the WWE Universe", she laughed as she wiped her tears, again. "I'll leave", she said as she stood up and fixed her dress. "You don't have to leave, on my account", he said. "Tell me what happened?" Toni crossed her arms, over her chest, and told Dean about her suspicions and that she never really had any proof. "So, last week, out of the blue, I got a text message from someone and that's when I saw Brad and some red-head. She was kneeling in front of him, while some trashy brunette was hugging him", she said as she started to cry, again. Dean sat there, watching her, remembering the night he took the picture.

Dean stood up and walked over to where Toni was standing. He looked at her and smiled. "Well, at least you found out now, before you got married. Besides, any guy who would do that, to such a pretty girl, as you, deserves to be in a one-on-one smack down with Big Show". This made Toni smile and then laugh, as she imagined Brad Maddox, 5'7, facing off against the 7' giant. She would love to see that. After she cleaned her face and made herself presentable, she kissed Dean's cheek and thanked him for his comfort. "I guess I better get going, before everyone wonders where I am. I don't want them thinking that I'm a softy", she said, straightening her dress. Dean saw that she was about to walk out the door and he wasn't having any of that, as he reached for her hand and stopped her. "No, I don't want you dealing with those idiots, out there", he said as he grabbed his bag. He reached for his cell phone and sent a text to his best-bud, Roman Reigns…

Roman

Need you and Seth to help run interference, for me & Toni, so I can get to the car without being seen.

Dean

After sending the text, Dean put his phone away and opened the locker room door. He saw that the hallway was empty, so he placed his hand on the small of her back and quickly led her out the side door. They saw Roman and Seth coming from the other side, as Dean unlocked the car. They climbed in and headed towards the hotel. They made small talk but nobody mentioned the fight, until Toni heard their song, on the radio, and started to tear up. Roman saw her tears, in the rearview mirror, and said, "Hey, don't cry little girl. He isn't worth it". Toni smiled and wiped away her tears, as Dean held her hand and looked out the window. "Yeah, you got to see Brad's true colors…red and brown". She looked at Dean and asked if he said something. He just looked at her and then Seth asked if she was hungry. She said she wasn't but if they wanted to stop, it was fine with her. Since neither of the three guys got a chance to shower, they decided to get checked in and shower, at the hotel, before grabbing a bite to eat.

The group checked in and headed to their room. Toni decided that the guys needed a "Thank You" for rescuing her, so she got them a two room suite. The elevator ride was quiet. Dean had his hands wrapped around Toni's waist, as she leaned back against him. Her day had started out great, but got worse as it went on. When the group arrived at the door, Seth took the key and slid it in the lock. Opening the door, the group walked in. The kitchen was on their left and the sitting area was directly in front, with a view of the city skyline. There was a bedroom, on the left, with two queen size beds and a bath and a room on the right, with a king size bed and shower unit. The guys were used to sharing a room and beds, but this was a treat for them.

Grabbing his bag, Dean headed towards the room with the king size bed. "Way to go, Dean. You are such a gentleman", Roman said laughing. "Yeah, why don't you give Toni the room with the king bed and we'll draw straws for the two beds and the sofa-sleeper", Seth said. Toni stood there, watching the banter between the three guys. They truly were best friends, both at work and off. Dean grabbed Toni's bag and said, "I am a gentleman. I'm sharing my bed with Toni and your two get to share a room. Now, lets get showered and grab a bite to eat. We'll meet out here in an hour, OK?"

The group agreed and Toni wondered what she had gotten herself into. She had heard about Dean's "night-life", but she never expected to be a part of it. She definitely wasn't his type of girl, but right now, she wasn't anybody's girl. She watched Seth and Roman head towards their room and she followed Dean to theirs. Dean put their bags on the bed and turned towards her. He took her hand and pulled her to his chest, kissing her. She couldn't decipher what was going on and all she knew is that his lips tasted like sweet honey. They released their lips and stood there, looking at each other.

Toni said she would get her shower first and headed into the bathroom. She stared the shower and just as she was about to step into the shower, she heard her phone go off. She turned to open the door, but then it stopped, so she stepped back, into the shower. She stood in the shower, letting the water wash over her and crying. On one hand she was hurt by what Brad had done, yet glad to have found out now, instead of after they were married. She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the shower door open. She was unaware of his presence until she felt his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and his lips grabbed hers and their passion was ignited. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her chest. Her hands braced against his chest for support as her head fell back, allowing him more access to her breasts. He gently took one nipple in his teeth and sucked on it, while he kneaded the other. Then he switched positions and did the same on the other side. She didn't want him to have all the fun, so she reached between them and gently stroked his hard cock. She knew that the hot water and a little pumping was enough to set him off and that's exactly what happened. However, Dean wasn't about to end it there.

He reached around and shut off the water. Then he escorted her out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and undid the towel. He continued right where he left off, trailing kisses down her stomach and stopping at the soft, fuzzy mound. Making sure she was still with him, he softly blew on her area and she moaned with excitement. He knew it was time and from that point on he was devouring her with his tongue. He darted in and out and even added a finger or two, just to make it interesting. Each and every time she came was just one better than the least one. Finally, he couldn't take anymore waiting and neither could she. Just as he straddled her, she asked him for a small favor. Stopping his movements, he asked her what it was. With a tear in her eye, she said, "Dean, I know that I'm not the kind of girl you usually sleep with, but could you please make love to me as if I was?" Seeing the smile on her face, Dean bent down and kissed her lips, passionately, as he slowly entered her. The heat from inside sent him crashing and he was afraid that if this continued, the memory would be over too soon. So he pulled out and just sat there. Not knowing why he did it, she sat up and reached for him, asking if he was having second thoughts about being with her. Her touch sent a fire through him and he knew that he wanted her.

He looked at her and said, "Sweetheart, I'm not gonna do that because I've waited three years to do this". She looked at him with a confused look and asked what he meant by that comment. He smiled and said, "I've wanted to sleep with you ever since that day we met, at the training center, but you were my bosses daughter and I needed the paycheck." She smiled and then chuckled a little because she had no idea that had been the object of someone's desire, for so long. "I haven't thought about anything but getting you into my bed and now that I have you, I can't let you go. I'm not so pure and innocent, but right now all I want is to be inside you, fucking you until you forget about that jerk, back at the arena". So he laid her back on the bed and slowly slid inside her. As he pumped her and jammed his hard cock in her, she felt the earth move and her orgasms came strong and hard. Then, without any hesitation, he released himself in her. Both of them relaxed and hung on to each other until they caught their breath.

After cleaning up, they cuddled under the covers, both knowing that no matter what happened, tonight would be forever etched in their memories. However, their peace and quiet was short lived as they heard a knock on the door. "Yo, Dean. Let's go. We're starving!" The couple looked at each other and Dean yelled, "You guys go on without us. We're gonna stay in and order room service" and with that said, they snuggled back under the covers and drifted off to sleep, but not before Dean was heard to say, "Told you Maddox, you fuck with my girl, you fuck with me."


	8. Everyday Sexual Encounter

Everyday Sexual Encounter

The door slammed shut with a BANG. Dean pressed her sweet physique up against the now shut door. He slipped his hand in between her arm and her waist and flipped the deadbolt over with a small click and grinned. "All alone now", he whispered in her ear as he felt her body squirm in excitement. Dean slid his head down her neck and gave her a kiss, placing the hand he had already behind her on her ass and the other to her breast. Toni grabbed his face, with a moan, and planted her lips on his. The kiss was delicious, a twist of passion and lust all mixed up in saliva that spread to the both of them.

Dean pulled away from her and grabbed her hands, leading her to the bedroom. She followed happily, ready to move on to stage two. By the time they reached the bedroom they both barely had clothes on. Dean was left standing awkwardly by the bed in just his boxers, erection at full force inside, wanting to be unleashed and Toni was just behind him, scantily clad in a bra and thong, neither leaving a whole lot left for the imagination. Once Toni reached the bed, she pushed him down onto it, playfully. Dean scrambled up to the top of the bed, barely laying his head on the pillows before she landed gracefully on top of him, straddling his body with hers. This was her favorite position, she felt like she had the control and she liked it, but Dean wasn't complaining. As she leaned down to passionately kiss him, Dean quickly undid her nuisance of a bra, revealing her perfect breasts. She broke away and gave him a smile, and he sat up and gently began to suck on one of her tits, using his hand to please the other.

She sat there enjoying the moment before pushing him away; which allowed Dean to flip them over, so he could take off his boxers. Dean's cock pulsed, finally having been released from it's sheathe and knowing what was to come. Toni licked her lips and smiled before lowering her head to his groin. Dean held her long hair away from her face, which allowed Toni to go to work on his cock. She looked up at him and smiled, as she stuck out her tongue and danced around the tip of his cock. Her mouth and tongue felt warm and moist, as he closed his eyes to enjoy her work as he felt her mouth enclose around the top of his cock. She moved up and down on the tip, teasingly, and then plunged, as much as she could comfortably fit, in her mouth. Dean opened his eyes watching as she slid her head up and down his shaft, moving her hands in unison to stimulate the entire length of his cock. Dean arched his hips, trying to fit more of himself, in her mouth. Toni got the hint and shoved as much as she could into her mouth and held it there for a few seconds until she gagged and had to come up to breathe. She panted, as a string of saliva dangled between her mouth and the tip of Dean's cock. He smiled and gave a nod of approval.

With that, Toni happily stood up and pulled her thong down to her ankles, and then flicked it off onto the floor. She walked up next to me on the head of the bed, flashed a smile of her own with a wink and promptly placed her pussy onto my face. I started burying my head in her thighs. I sighed as she did, and I felt a tingle go through her body as my warm breath hit her sensitive areas. I pulled her body the rest of the way down onto my mouth, my tongue snaking out and finding its way to her pussy. She wriggled as my tongue found her clit. I swept my tongue all over her delicious pussy, tasting her wonderful juices as I did. I found her hole and flicked my tongue inside briefly and her whole body moved with the wave of pleasure. I withdrew my tongue and pushed her body up momentarily, catching my breath, and then pulled her back in and lovingly sucked on her clit, slurping up her wetness in the process. She rode my mouth enjoying the ecstasy of it, but after a while my mouth and tongue slowed and became fatigued from the motion. I gingerly pushed her off of me, her butt landing on my bare chest.

Her eyes met mine, pouting that I had stopped. I moved my hand to her cheek, leaning up to do so, and stroked it, "The best is still to come, love," I said in a hush voice. She perked up and grinned, knowing I wasn't saying that just to cheer her up. She wiggled her body back until my cock met her back. The grin turned wicked as her right hand went around her back, grasping my rock hard erection. Lifting her body she placed my cock in between her pussy lips, it pulsed, finally getting to feel her wetness. She bit her lip and wiggled her butt a little to get herself in a better position and then she slipped my hard cock in her damp pussy.

I gave a deep grumble as her tightness wrapped around my cock. She put her hands on my chest and began riding up and down on my dick. Her breasts bounced up and down as she picked up more speed, slamming her body down onto mine. She moaned deeply, closing her eyes. I smiled and placed one of my hands behind her back right above her butt and then took the other one underneath her, messing with her clit. She stopped, legs shaking and yelped. I paused and let her resume and then started manipulating her clit again. She jumped with pleasure but continued her motion this time. Soon she started shaking uncontrollably, and closed her eyes, her body arching as she howled uncontrollably, cuming on my cock. I stopped after she finished and let her reclaim her breath.

Smoothly I flipped her onto her back, rolled her over onto her front and brought myself up behind her. In front of me, her beautiful ass gave a backdrop for her pussy lips, sticking out just barely up from her legs. I grinned mischievously to myself and pulled her body further up from the foot of the bed. With only a few seconds of delay, admiring her body, I plunged my cock into her, catching her by surprise, making her yelp once more. I laid my chest down on her back while I stroked her tight pussy and whispered in her ear to turn around. She did and I caught her lips with a kiss and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. I pulled away and placed my hands on either side of her, picking myself up and bracing myself as I went to work fucking her. My dick slipped in and out of her warm tightness over and over. After a while I could feel it building inside of me and I set a mild pace to best stimulate my cock. After a minute or so I lost myself in the sensation as cum exploded all over the inside of her tight pussy walls.

I flopped back on the bed, satisfied with the series of events, and sighed. Resting my head on the pillow, I closed my eyes and smiled. "Done already?" I heard in an inquisitive voice. I opened my eyes just in time to see her naked body next to mine and her lips coming down onto my own. I happily embraced her, tongues in some sort of an erotic dance. We broke off and I shook my head in response to her question, "Just resting up for round two."


	9. You're Still Sexy To Me

You're Still Sexy to Me

Ryleigh was sitting at the table. She watched as Dean showed everyone pictures of his new born son, Bentley. She was grateful that the WWE allowed his to take time off, when he was born. She thought back to the day he was born and the nurse asked Dean if he wanted to cut the cord. "What? You want me to do that? I might hurt him", he said with a look of sheer terror. But after the nurse reassured him that the baby wouldn't feel n e thing, he did it. Now, here he was surrounded by his friends, both male and female, all of whom adored Ryleigh. However, she felt like she would never be the same as she was, before she had Bentley. Her boobs were bigger now, her stomach not as flat as it was, and if she wore anything, it was usually a long shirt and sweat pants. However, tonight was a special night, as Dean and his best friends, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, were receiving an award for their charity work they had done, on behalf of the WWE.

Ryleigh watched the females dressed in slinky tight dresses, both long and short. She saw the guys looking at them, Dean included. After having a baby and no time or energy to exercise, she felt like a slug. Dean kept telling her it was only a few extra pounds and always insisted he still found her sexy, but she knew he was just trying to get laid. She had a mirror and could see the bulging tummy and her sagging boobs. Barely in her thirties and her boobs already drooped. Now, seeing the girls, dressed like they were, she couldn't fault him, they were gorgeous. A few of the girls came by the table and made sure they were noticed by Dean and the others. Roman's wife, Michelle, reached for Releigh's hand and reassured her that Dean was not interested in anyone but her. "He loves you, Rye. You gave him the best gift that any man could ever want". Seth's wife, Rebecca, nodded in agreement to Michelle's statement, but added. "I love your dress and Michelle and I got something for you. Follow us and we'll shoe you. You can use it tonight, when you get back to the hotel room.

Ryleigh followed the two ladies, as the headed to the ladies room. Rebecca handed Raleigh a bag and said, "Open it". Ryleigh removed the paper and pulled out a red nightgown with black accents and trim. "What's this for?", she asked. "Well, we figured that it's been eight weeks and tonight, you can show Dean how much you missed him and make him realize that you are still a sexy bitch", Michelle said as she held it for Ryleigh to get a better view of. "Do you think this will work?", she asked. Rebecca said it worked for her and Seth and now, he insist that she wear nothing but that. The three girls laughed and hugged each other, as they put the gift back in the bag and headed back to the table.

As the party progressed, Ryleigh caught sight of Dean. He was dancing with one of the of the Bella Twins, but she wasn't sure which one. The song ended and he came back to his seat. He kissed his wife and asked how she was doing. "I'm fine. Just people watching", she said as she drank her rum and coke. The DJ put on a slow song and Dean got up and looked at his wife. "Would you like to dance, Rye?" She wanted to decline, but Michelle and Rebecca urged her to go. Ryleigh took Dean's hand and followed him out onto the dance floor. She looked around and saw the various couples dancing and getting close. However, she still self-conscious because her dress was a simple black halter dress with an empire waist. It was the only dress she could fit in, due to her still having a little bit of baby fat left. "Have I told you how sexy you look, tonight?", Dean whispered in her ear. Ryleigh blushed and then she felt his lips on hers.

When the song ended, Dean was ready to leave the party. He and Ryleigh headed for the table and Dean announced that they were leaving. "I want her to rest and besides, the bar is closing in 30 minutes, so why stay?", he said as he finished his Jack and Coke. Ryleigh grabbed her purse and gift bag, as she and Dean said their farewells to the other couples. They headed for the elevator and Ryleigh just had to ask the one question on her mind and pray that Dean wouldn't be mad at her for asking it. "Dean, I need to know if you still find me attractive. But before you say anything, let me explain. I know you work with a lot of sexy women and that some of them wear next to nothing, but do I still turn you on? I mean turn you on as if you can't get enough of me and you think of me whenever you see those others girls?". There she said it and now she waited for the fall out to begin; but it didn't.

Taking her in his arms, Dean simply said, "Rye, you are the only girl I have eyes for. I'm sorry if I made you feel different, but to be honest, when I see Bentley nursing, I'm jealous because he gets to taste you anytime he wants. He gets to suck on your sexy 36-C breasts. They call me the titty-master, but that title definitely belongs to my son, right now", he said as he kissed her neck. The couple got in the elevator and the entire ride up, Dean held her so that her back was against his chest. She felt something poke her and then she felt his lips, on her neck. "You feel that? You did that to me", he whispered as he gently sucked on her neck. They arrived at their floor and stepped off the elevator, Dean got the key card out and opened the door. He grabbed the ice bucket and said he would right back.

Ryleigh shook her head and put her stuff down. She looked at the bag and smiled. "Maybe it'll work", she said to herself as she went into the bathroom to change. She removed her dress and caught sight of her body. She stood there, staring at herself. "He must be wacked", she thought to herself. "How can he find this attractive and sexy?" she went on as she hung up her dress and freshened up a little. She heard him come back into the room. "I'm back, Rye. Where are you?", he called as he set the ice bucket on the table and the champagne inside. "I'm in the bathroom. I'll be right out, babe", she called to him. Dean smiled as he closed the drapes and got undressed. He hated wearing tuxedos or "monkey suits" as people called them. He preferred his blue jeans and a comfy t-shirt. He poured two glasses of champagne and set them on the nightstand, on his side of the bed. He was lying there, in nothing but his boxers, when his wife emerged from the bathroom. He felt himself get rock hard, as she stood there looking like a vision, from a wet dream.

Ryleigh stood there, as Dean stared at her. She was scared that he might say something about her look because she hadn't worn anything like this, in a while. The last outfit she wore was nine months ago and it's what got her, Bentley. "Do you like it", she asked cautiously. Dean got up and walked over to his wife. "You look sexy, Rye. I can't take my eyes off you", he said as he kissed her and walked her over to the bed. They got comfy on the bed and he handed her a glass of champagne. "To the sexiest girl I know and the mother of my son. I love you, Rye, and if I ever forget to tell you, then you have the right to dirty-deeds my ass", he said with a smile. Ryleigh laughed and said she loved him and that he had made her the happiest girl in the world, when they married. The couple started to kiss and then it was an all out war, as to who would be the first to surrender.

"Kiss me." "What?""Kiss me, and make it your best, damn it!" Dean leaned into Ryleigh and their lips touched. Despite her boldness, Dean could feel her nervous stiffness. He was tentative at first, but when he heard a low moan and felt her lips relax he laid his hand on her arm and kissed her more aggressively. The response was immediate as her lips parted and her tongue sought is. He felt her hand on his leg then she suddenly pushed away from him. Damn, that was a good kiss and she felt his desire! And she felt, well SHE FUCKING FELT SEXY! She looked into his eyes, put her free hand behind his head and drew him in for a kiss. It was awkward and stiff for a few seconds then she melted into him and the passion was released. There was nothing sloppy about the kiss. No constant smacking noises and wide-open mouth grinding like you often seen in porn. No phony moans and groans. Everything was intentional and real. Two mouths and two pair of hands drawing the other close and exploring. At first Ryleigh's hands were behind Dean's head pulling him to her and his were on her back doing the same but before long the hands started to roam and new places were touched and caressed. She felt the broadness of his shoulders and the muscles of his back and she knew he was hers.

She felt self-conscious when he laid his hand on her stomach concerned that he might be turned off by the paunch she had not been able to shed, but he didn't seem to mind and all. As his hand started moving up, her heart started beating a little faster and she actually groaned with pleasure as it settled on her breast. She could barely feel his hand through the thick padding of the bra and hoped he wouldn't be disappointed with her small breasts but was anxious to feel the warmth of flesh on flesh. Screwing up her courage, Ryleigh broke the kiss, removed her nightgown and stood there, naked as the day she was born. When Dean's eyes dropped to her breasts and she saw the smile break on his face, she once again pulled him up to her and kissed him for all he was worth. For his part, Dean couldn't wait to feel those nipples pressing against is palms and, even more so, to wrap his tongue around them. When he touched her, he was amazed how they could feel firm and soft at the same time. And the nipples...my god her nipples were nearly solid. He couldn't wait any longer so he broke the kiss and lowered his head to take first one then they other between his lips. As he teased one with his tongue he massaged the other with his hands and fingertips. He felt her press into him and smiled as she sighed and moaned. She seemed to enjoy it when he sucked hard so he tried pinching her other nipple between two fingers causing an even deeper groan as she pulled his head even tighter against her chest.  
This went on for several minutes and while the stooped position was awkward for Dean, he wasn't about to give up on their mutual pleasure. It wasn't until Ryleigh placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled him up that he let her go. She kissed him passionately for a few moments then he felt her hands on his chest and soon his hands were on his boxers. He removed them in record time, as Ryleigh dropped to her knees before him. She looked at Dean and wrapped her soft hand around his very hard cock. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she began moving her hand back and forth giving him an incredibly luxurious hand job. The pleasure for Dean was immense causing him to not only moan but to shudder. At times he would be forced to close his eyes, but he tried hard to keep them on his wife.

Being tall, Ryleigh's breasts were just a little below the level of Dean's penis. She saw a generous portion of pre-cum on the tip and bent it down to rub it across her nipples causing them both to groan. She thought she had it all wiped off a couple of times but more kept coming so she finally gave up letting his cock return to a more normal position. And that is when she did it. She hadn't thought she would have the courage to do it, but she lowered her head and took that pre-cum coated dick between her lips and licked it clean. She didn't stay long and didn't take it particularly deep into her mouth, but she made sure her tongue cleaned it well. Then, without hesitation, she dipped her head and took the full length into her mouth.  
There was nothing at all tentative in her actions and in no time at all, Dean was cumming. She swallowed every drop making sure he was sucked dry, Dean smiled and thanked her for doing what she did. "But, now it's my turn to show you how sexy you are and what you do to me", he said as she laid her on the bed and got between her legs.

He went down on her soaking wet pussy and started licking it slowly as he rubbed her lips with his thumbs. "Oh my fucking god!" she said. It was too much pleasure for her body to handle. "I need you inside me. Please hurry," she said. Without question, he got his dick and glided it inside. "Fuck! That feels fucking amazing! I feel like a virgin again." she said. He started making love to her slow, kissing her lips and kissing her neck as he did so. She was enjoying this so much. She was in heaven. Then he started fucking her harder and made her moan harder as well. They then switched to a reverse-cowgirl position. Dean loved watching his wife jumping on top of his cock like there was no tomorrow. Her perfect ass jiggling in front of him; it was some of the best sex they had ever had. "Oh my god! I'm going to cum!" she cried. As she said this, he got her and put her on all fours. "Wait, what are you...OH GOD!" she screamed as she was interrupted as he put his cock inside her wet pussy as she lay face down. He started fucking her roughly this time.

"Oh Dean! You're so fucking good!" she kept on screaming. She sank her teeth into the pillow as she couldn't take it anymore. Her toes were curling up in the air as she tried to hold on to the bed sheets. "Okay, okay! I'm going to cum!" she cried. "Oh! SHIT! SHIT!" she said, screaming on the top of her lungs as she climaxed. "Fuck!" he yelled as well as he quickly pulled out his cock and let out all his load of semen on her perfect round ass, and part of her lower back. They lay for a while, processing what had just happened. "I think we better clean ourselves up," she told him as she got up from the bed, grabbed his hand and led him to the shower. I heard the shower turn on and they jumped in. They immediately started kissing again. "I didn't think you would be THAT good," she said to him as she poured shampoo on his head and gently started running her fingers through his hair and slowly scrubbing it. "Thanks beautiful. You're pretty amazing yourself," he responded with his hands resting on her butt cheeks. She put some body wash on her hands and started putting on him, feeling all of his body while doing so. She started kissing his body and slowly started making her way down until she was kneeling in front of him again, with his cock in front of her face.  
"You can't get enough of me, can you?" he said before she passionately started kissing his cock again before putting it into her mouth. She started sucking it gently. His cock was still tender from fucking her, but she managed to get him hard again. She sucked and licked his cock and balls until she made him cum once again. This time, he released his seed all over her beautiful face. They finished cleaning up and they got out of the shower. They made their way to the bedroom once more. "I don't want you to leave. Stay with me tonight," she said as she tiptoed to give him a kiss. It was about 10:30 PM and she was getting sleepy. "Anything for you, princess" he said. She was a sucker for sweet-talk and he was saying all the right things to make her fall for him even more than she already had.  
They closed the bedroom door, of their suite, and went to sleep, at least for a while. At around 1:30 in the morning, Dean awoke to Ryleigh riding his cock and the bed was squeaking. He smiled as she finished what she was doing and fell asleep. A few hours later, again, Dean woke up to his wife riding his harden cock. "How can she do this and me, how can I be so excited?", he thought to himself as he released his seed inside her. Around 9:00am, Ryleigh awoke and this time she getting fingered by Dean, as he French kissed her. It wasn't long before her panties dropped again, and Dean was on top of her thrusting his cock deep inside her worn-out pussy. "Shit! You're going to make me cum again." he said. He kept on thrusting harder and harder until he blew his load. Only this time, he didn't pull out, grabbing on to her tightly as he blew his load deep inside her beautiful body.

The couple lay there, basking in the glow of their love making. There was a knock on the door and got up to answer it, after putting his boxers on. He has ordered room service the night before and right on schedule, they were there. He signed the bill, gave the server a tip, and waited for his wife to join him. The couple ate breakfast and talked about going home to their son. "I miss the little guy", Dean said as he shoved a fork full of eggs, into his mouth. Ryleigh knew that Dena would be leaving again, but this time she knew she had his heart and soul. After breakfast was over, Dean removed the breakfast tray and crawled back into bed, taking his wife in his arms. "I want you to know that if I died tomorrow, this weekend was the best time of my life. Wait, I take the back. This would be number four. Number one was our wedding night, then the night we conceived Bentley, and then the day he was born", Dean said as Ryleigh snuggled close to him.

Suddenly, she slinked down his leg, like a cat, and took his soft, limp cock in her hands. She then slowly started licking his head and before they both knew it, his cock was inside her mouth again as he deep throated her. She suddenly started rolling her eyes back as she could barely handle his big cock. A mixture of semen and saliva started dripping from her mouth as he started thrusting a little harder. This kept on going for so long and she kept gagging harder and harder with every second that passed by. Her eyes were bright red as her tears rolled down her face. This had evolved into way more than just a blowjob; he was fucking her face. He finally pulled his cock out from her throat. She heavily gasped for air as he grabbed her weak and powerless body and flipped it so that her head was hanging from the edge of the bed, facing up. Then he got his cock and shoved it down her throat again. She let out a loud gagging noise as his cock was pushed as deep as it could go.

Then he started pinching her nipples with one of his free hands. Her body was in shock. She shook uncontrollably as she tried to hold on to the sheets. Her toes seemed to have cramped up completely as she tried to handle his cock in her throat. Then her legs squirmed trying to resist, as he took his hand and reached to her pussy and started fingering her. He started slow, but then turned rough as he started using three of his fingers. She started yelling uncontrollably... all while she got her wet pussy fingered and destroyed, and her throat fucked by him. Then finally, to end on a high note, she squirted all over the bed as she couldn't stop shaking out of control. She did not know what had just happened, but Dean finally took his cock out of her mouth as she heavily gasped for air while her body shivered.

He went and got cleaned up. When he came back, she looked like a beautiful mess. Her hair, face, and pussy were covered in cum as the rest of her body was still drenched in sweat. She went into the restroom and cleaned her dripping pussy with a wet towel. Then she got some makeup removal towels and proceeded to clean all the mess that was her face. She then started brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth as he walked in. He hugged her from behind. He started kissing her neck and cupping her breasts. She could not resist. He immediately seduced her as she closed her eyes in pleasure. She was defenseless against his seduction. "Don't you dare leave me," she said as she turned towards him. His hands wandered through her body as his lips were kissing her neck. "Never," he said. She closed her eyes as they both kissed each other passionately.

He took off her underwear and picked her up and sat her on the counter. They looked at each other in the eyes. They weren't done. He then pulled down his underwear and slowly slid his cock into her once more. "Oh god!" she yelled as they went at it once again. She started moaning quietly as her legs wrapped around him tight. He thrust his cock inside her very slowly as kept on rolling her eyes back. His ball sack was hitting smacking against her butt as he kept on fucking her until he couldn't hold it anymore. He came inside her once again; without even asking. Only this time she wasn't complaining. They immediately started kissing again and they kept on doing so for a while. After their make-out session, they both went into the bedroom to get dressed. As she walked by the drawer in front of him, he hugged her from behind and began kissing her neck. He then whispered into her ear.

"I know you enjoyed me as much as I did you. I want you and I know you want me too. There was a silence before she finally turned her head to kiss him. "I love you, Dean and I am very happy to be with you", she said with a smile. Before Dean left, Ryleigh handed him a picture. "So you don't forget what we look like", she said. He looked at the pictures. One was of his son, Bentley, wearing his daddy's favorite shirt and the other was Ryleigh, wearing the red nightgown and positioned seductively, on a bed. "I had Rebecca and Michelle help me with that picture", she said with her eyes turned down. Dean lifted her chin and said, "Don't ever look down. Look up because I love looking into your baby blue eyes and seeing my future, my soul mate, and my sexy wife". He kissed his wife and son and headed out the door. "See you in a week and if you happen to see another outfit, that I might like, get it". 


	10. A Sexual Workout

A Sexual Workout

"Wow, I am exhausted. That was a hard workout!" Carena said as she guzzled down some water.  
"Yeah it was. But I think you need to do that circuit, again", Randy said as she swatted her behind. "But Randy, I just did a full 30-minute circuit set and my arms hurt", Carena argued as she sat down, on the bench. Randy looked around and saw that the gym was empty. He reached down and grabbed Carena by her ponytail and dragged her to her feet. Getting close to her ear he whispered, "I told you already, bitch. You do as I say, when we work out, or I'll see to it that you lose that pretty little belt, got it?" Carena wanted to be a main roster Diva, for the longest time, and now she was there, as the Diva's Champ and she didn't want to lose the title or prestige that came with it. "Fine, I'll do it", she said with an attitude that was quickly stopped as Randy hit her, across her face.

The couple continued their workout and when they left the gym, Randy gave Carena instructions as to where they would meet up and how she was to dress. "I expect to see you in that blue halter top and floral-print mini skirt and don't wear anything underneath, got it?", he said as Carena nodded her understanding. As soon as Randy went into the guy's locker room, Carena sat down and cried. "I can't do this anymore. Maybe having the title isn't as important as I thought it was if I have to deal with Randy, all the time". She was brought back to reality when she thought she heard a noise. "Hey, Carie", Dean said as he walked over to her. Dean liked Carena and thought she was an awesome Diva's champ. "Are you OK?", he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, Dean", she said as she looked at him with tear-stained cheeks. The two chatted for a while and Dean asked her if she wanted to leave and just get away, for a few hours. "Why don't you come to my place. You can shower there, I'll make dinner, and we can just hang out. Two friends having a nice dinner and conversation", Dean asked as he stood up and held out his hand. Carena thought about it and smiled. "Yeah, Why not? I deserve a nice dinner and good conversation. Let's go", she said as she stood up and took his hand. They grabbed their bags and headed out to the parking lot, unaware that they were being watched. "Fine, you do just blew your title, bitch", Randy said as he hit the locker, hurting his hand.

Dean and Carena arrived at his place and he escorted inside. It was furnished with the basics and to her, it looked clean and homey. "You want first shower?" he asked. "Always the gentlemen aren't you, Dean?" "You know it, babe. The bathroom is down the hall, on your left". "Ok I'll hope right in." Carena said as she headed that way. Dean couldn't help but stare at his friend's ass and he dreamed that one day she would have the nerve to leave her abusive boyfriend, Randy Orton, and become his girlfriend. Carena sashayed all the way to the bedroom and she could feel his eyes on her ass, as she walked. She added a slight bit more sway in her hips as she walked. She loved to tease him whenever she could because secretly, she wanted him too and had decided that Randy was not the guy for her.

Carena went into the bathroom and started to peel away her clothes from her body. She let them fall into a pile, on the floor, as she turned on the shower, set it to a nice hot temperature and got in. Dean decided to order in, so he found the menu for a local Italian place and set it by the phone. He thought about the sexy little thing, standing naked in his shower. He imagined what it would look like, seeing this naked girl in the shower, as the water ran over her sexy body. Just the thought was arousing him already. He groaned to himself. He wanted her. Badly. He grinned to himself. What was he waiting for? Carena was standing in the shower as the hot water ran down her head as she heard footsteps in the bathroom coming towards her. She looked up and saw a completely naked man, standing before her.  
"What happened to me having the first shower?" she smirked as she saw the rampant hard on no doubt caused by her. He grinned back, "I am no longer feeling like a gentleman." He stepped into the shower and pressed himself against her naked body. He leaned over Carena and dipped his head in the hot water spray and tilted her chin up to kiss her. She sighed into his kiss loving the way his hands started to roam over her body craving his touch. He cupped her breasts loving how they felt in his hands. God, how she loved that his hands completely covered them. He rolled her nipples between his fingers eliciting pain and pleasure and loving how she moaned for him. He moved one hand slowly down and slid two fingers deep into Carena's very wet pussy. She shivered in surprise and pleasure. She had never been treated to this type of a shower before by anyone, including Randy. "You know the affect your teasing does to me!"  
"I do?" "Don't play coy with me. I know you know what you can do to me with just a look, let alone the sight of your ass moving back and forth." She grinned but said nothing. He replied in kind by shoving his two fingers deeper and faster into her, loving the sounds she made as he did. He kept at it and her passion kept rising higher and higher until he placed his thumb on her clit and rubbed hard and she came explosively on his hand and fell back against him. He kept her standing with ease and watched as she came down from her orgasm.  
He was not interested in giving her a break though and proceeded to get to his knees for what he desired. His tongue began to lick gently outside for the remnants of her cum on her thighs. He craved the taste and wanted more of it. So he went for the source. He split her pussy lips with his tongue driving it inside as his hands held her waist against his mouth. His nose brushing against her clit as he licked deep inside of her. He started to suck on her clit lightly biting it and flicking it with his tongue. Carena started moaning loudly as she was nearing another climax fast. She locked eyes with him and the desire and hunger she saw in them made her shiver with arousal. He stopped for just a moment and said "CUM FOR ME". It wasn't a request it was a command. She came the moment his tongue went back to her clit screaming out "OH GOD DEAN I'M CUMMING!" Dean eagerly drank every drop he could get. She tasted so good. But he wanted something else now. He turned off the shower and helped Carena stand on her shaky feet and lead her to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her as she stared at him hungrily knowing what was coming next.  
He flipped her over onto her stomach and began to kiss from her neck to her back stopping to bite right between her shoulder blades. He kept kissing his way down her back, as he put a condom on. Then, he pulled her to her hands and knees, lined up his cock with her dripping wet pussy, and in one hard motion sank his cock completely into her. She screamed out in ecstasy and the sensation of being filled. He started to fuck her hard immediately. This was going to be a hard fuck and they both wanted it that way. His hands went around her waist and he began to pump in and out of her all the way in and all the way out. He fucked her hard and she was dripping all over his cock as her pussy squeezed at him as she threw her hips backwards trying to meet him thrust for thrust. He pulled her hair back with one hand and she groaned loving it. He fucked her even harder now.

He had lost all sense of thought and was fucking on instinct. He wanted to fuck her till she came all over his cock. He took his other hand and began to slap her ass hard several times making her scream out in pain and pleasure. Her pussy was squeezing him harder and harder wanting his cum. But he wasn't ready yet. He wanted her to cum first. He knew what he could do to get her there, so he reached it around her and fingered her clit. The pleasure was too much for her almost immediately she came with him screaming out "FUUUUUUK IM CUMMING!" He yelled out just as he began burying himself deep into her pussy. He was still coming, as her tight pussy clamped down on his shaft, milking it dry. They both lay there breathing hard as they stayed together and fell to sleep soon after.


	11. Toni's Surprise

Toni's Surprise

The big bunch of roses came as a complete surprise to Toni, when she opened the door to her hotel room. There they were on the table; beautifully done up with a light colored wrap and a pink ribbon. The flowers themselves were a pink color, fading out to almost white at the outer edge of the petals. But it was the perfume that endeared them so much to the tired woman. There was a card with a picture of a kitten playing with pink ribbon sat propped against the flowers. She picked the card up and read the carefully typed message that had been stuck to the inside. "_Flowers for my baby girl, Thank You for being a part of my life. I got you a gift, it's on the bed. Put it on and I'll see you in an hour". _Her curiosity was pricked. The flowers were lovely, but new clothes as well, and this air of mystery. Toni was becoming quite excited. Dean had been working so hard over the last few months that they had hardly spent any time together at all. She couldn't remember when it was they last made love, but it was well over two weeks ago. Things could only get better, she thought to herself. It wasn't his fault that his work just took him away so much.  
With a sigh she picked up the flowers and walked through to the bedroom. It was a smallish room dominated by the big bed, a simple white throw covered the otherwise feminine covers and pillows. Sure enough on the bed lay a plain brown cardboard box; the sort that come from the big fancy stores. Toni could hardly wait to see what it contained. In the centre of the lid was a plain white envelope. She took it off and set it down with the flowers. The further instructions could wait until she satisfied her curiosity. The lid flipped off and she pulled back the protective layer of tissue. Inside lay, neatly folded a sexy black lace corset with suspenders. It was strapless, held up by the bone and laces that held the bodice tight under her small but pert firm breasts. A pair of delicate silk lace top stockings and black lace panties completed the set. She held the corset up; it looked so sexy and alluring. It was hard to believe that Dean had thought of it.

Under the corset lay a black velvet blindfold with elastic straps to hold it in place. Toni picked it up and examined it. A grin spread on her face as she realized the implication. This was truly going to be a night to remember. Lying the corset back on the white bed she picked up the other envelope. Inside was a single typed sheet. _"Well my darling, what do you think of your outfit? I think you will look absolutely stunning in it. I don't want you to change an inch of it – just wear what I have provided. Do make yourself look beautiful as well, although you hardly need do a thing to make that a reality. Once you are dressed wait for me on your bed with the blindfold in place. Please no peeking – tonight needs to be perfect – I don't want to spoil any of it. Please, relax and let it happen – the night of your dreams – the night of ultimate excitement. Until then my love, enjoy your preparations." _

Toni looked at her watch. Leaving the flowers and the notes on her bed she grabbed her robe and made her way to the bathroom. Quickly she turned on the shower and removed her clothes, her underwear being thrown carelessly onto the floor, of the hotel bathroom, while she folded her other clothes and set them, on the counter. Soon the warm water was cascading over her tall, slim form, plastering her brown hair to her neck and shoulders as she applied her sweet smelling lavender range of hair care and soap. There was no time to be wasted, the shower was over quickly. This time just a cursory shave under the arms and along her long legs. The towel was soft and warm; hair drier followed before she returned to the bedroom in her robe. The clock on the nightstand. That was longer than she had wanted to spend in the shower. Still it wouldn't take long to do her make-up and she would have to make do with pinning her hair back, not the fancy French plait she had intended.  
As she applied her make-up, Toni tried not to watch the clock. Her dark eyes kept flicking at the vile instrument, time always sped up when she got excited. The time was flying by, as she completed her make-up. There was a quick spray of perfume where it would count. Just enough time to get into her 'costume' and ready for her secret lover. Toni giggled to herself. The flowers. She suddenly panicked as she saw them still sitting on the bed. That wouldn't be right. Dean had gone to such a lot of trouble to make the evening just right. In a fluster she rushed through hotel suite, looking for something to put them in. She found a glass pitcher, filled it with water, and set the flowers on the dresser. There was even less time now. She quickly sat on the bed and pulled the dark stockings up her long white thighs; wriggled into the black corset (Dean had done well with the sizing, but it was just a little tight around her bust). She attached each suspender to the stockings and then finally pulled the soft black panties up into place.  
It seemed like a lifetime had passed, but in reality it was only a few minutes before the blindfolded beauty heard the familiar creak of the door. It seemed to open slower than usual. A few moments later, the bedroom door opened; a slight draft of cool air gave it a way as she saw or heard nothing. She sensed his presence as he came up beside her bed. "Dean, this was a wonderful…" The words were halted as a finger was held to her mouth. A hand touched her pale soft cheek and brushed a wisp of her dark hair aside. Toni's heart was racing, her mouth felt slightly dry and her body was warming. The hand traced her form across her lips and chin to her ear. She kissed the knuckles as they brushed her full red lips. The cuff of his suit jacket touched her cheek as the hand brushed off her neck.

That warmth that she felt grow deep inside her, that nervous tension that the scene had built now transferred to her crotch. She moved her thighs restlessly as he continued to gently touch her, like a silent painter. Now a hand gently followed over the round, bare flesh of the top her breasts, down onto the sensual lace of the corset. At that moment Toni felt like the most desirable woman on Earth.

His hand traced little circles around the middle of the corset as Toni turned onto her back. The blindfold stayed in place, her hands at her side, twitching a little as she felt the sexy touch on her belly. Then he dropped the palm of his hand to the soft lace and ran it up to cup under one of her pert firm breasts. He squeezed it gently, pushing it up slightly so it bulged in the soft corset. "Oh…", Toni said. She let out a moan as he slowly but firmly ran his hand over the gentle curve of her breast. His other hand quickly came up to put the finger softly at her lips again.  
The hand on her breast stayed still. The finger moved slowly and softly from her lips, over her chin and down her neck. As it reached her chest he lent right in. Toni pursed her lips, ready for the kiss, but it didn't come. He kissed her cheek, very, very softly. The finger moved a little further down to her other breast, where the flesh met the lace. Another kiss, closer to her ear as he lent over her. She could smell his familiar aftershave as he lent in. Then he nibbled her ear, avoiding the little gold earring, just using his lips, his teeth not touching the skin. At the same time he hooked his finger in the top of the corset. The lace peeled back from her breast. The other hand had moved again to mirror its partner. Both cups of the corset were slowly being pulled back, away from her breasts, slowly revealing the hard nipples. His lips played with her ear and neck as he peeled the corset right back from her breasts, letting the black lace lie under each, pushing them up and out a little.  
His hands ran over the newly exposed skin. Softly exploring each breast, the fingers tweaking the nipples lightly. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, the top of her chest. Each kiss was gentle, slow and sensual. Then he kissed her breast. Toni thought she was going to cum; the heat had built to an unbearable level. Again her legs moved nervously. The next kiss was to her nipple. It was a kiss, not a suck. A sensual meeting of lips with hard nipple. It filled Toni with a desire to pull his head in closer. One of her hands rose from the bed, but fell back as he lifted his face slightly. Through this experience she had felt his breath against her skin. His touch, his lips kissing her body. This was so sensual, yet also so planned she thought. He really was making it up to her. Tonight was going to be the best ever.  
Just as this thought went through her mind he moved away from her body, sitting upright on the bed. She lifted her head, raising a hand to the blindfold as she did. He quickly pulled her hand away, grasping her wrist firmly. Again his finger went to her lips. Toni went red, embarrassed that she had almost spoilt the game for him. She also wondered if he hadn't read her thought about his planning and didn't like it. She flopped back, her head on the soft pillow. A wide smile appeared on her face. How hot could he get her she wondered. Again he lent over her prone body. This time he kissed her belly, where his hands had been, kissing the soft lace corset. One hand rested gently on her breast, the other on her bare skin where the corset stopped and there was a gap to the top of her panties. Toni could hear her own breathing, heavy, almost panting as she tried to look through the dark blindfold. Her arms lay limp next to her body. The hand below his head slipped down to the waist of her panties. The black material raised and lowered with the deep breaths she took. He hooked his thumb in the waist and laid the palm of his hand out over her crotch, rubbing gently across the black lace. The material against her trimmed bush felt so sexy she was ready to moan again. Somehow she suppressed the urge as he teased her, plucking at the thin elastic of the waistband like a guitar string.  
His long fingers hooked around her pubic mound to touch the softness between her legs. She had brought her knees up a little as he kissed her belly, now she parted them some more for him. He could feel a dampness at her crotch as he ran his fingers along her pussy lips, feeling their swollen outline. He moved his head to kiss her bare skin above the panties, his tongue touching her skin. A bolt of electric like passion zapped through Toni's excited body as he kissed her again there. His other hand slowly slid down her body to her thigh. He gently rubbed her thigh as he kissed the silky lace front of the panties. His finger running along the slippery grove of her pussy as he did. Toni thought she was going to cum. It was all that she could do not to moan and cry out as spasms wracked her body. She knew that as soon as he entered her she would cum, in a mind blowing explosion of erotic passion. She knew her face was flushed with the excitement and pain of her situation. She wished she could speak, to beg him to fuck her, beg him to rip the panties away and take her now.  
Just then he sat up again. He let his fingers drag across her lower body and then slid them down her thighs and off her altogether. There was a moment of deathly silence. Toni's low pant was the only sound. At that he slipped off the bed. She felt him move past her. She tried to follow his movements with her blindfolded face. He was moving around her room. There was an eerie silence. Then she heard a drawer of her dresser open, it had a characteristic squeak. It closed. Once more there was silence.  
"What are…" She remembered the vow of silence herself this time as she felt him approach the bed. The edge of the bed sunk as he sat beside her. Again he put a finger to her lips, telling her to keep in silent, blind compliance. She could smell the faint, musky smell of her own juices on the finger. A smile spread across her face again. He let his hand travel across her cheek and down her neck, just below the ear, and then over her shoulder and down her arm. He held her wrist, lifting her arm from the bed. He bent and kissed her hand. She smiled. He held the hand for a moment. Then she felt something brush against her, something long and silky. Her look changed to one of puzzlement.  
Her arm was being held up, almost at full extension. She felt the soft silk as the loosely knotted silk scarf slipped over her wrist. Using his other hand he pulled the knot a little tighter, being careful not make it too uncomfortable. Toni's face changed as he swung her arm back up over her head. A brief look of concern appeared as he tied the scarf off on the bed head. Then she grinned, this was going to be a night to remember she thought as he slipped another knotted scarf on her other wrist. With her arms tied back above her head her breasts were pulled tight against her chest, the nipples even more visible on the heaving small white mounds. He lent over and kissed her forehead. Then moved quickly down to her ankles. First he pushed her shin so she lifted her knee from the bed then tied her ankle off against the bottom of the bed. Finally she was totally bound to the bed. "You really have thought this out," Toni finally said, getting the whole sentence out as she waited for his next move. "Quiet", he hissed as he started to strip himself off. She could hear the rustle of his clothes as they peeled from his body. It wouldn't be long now. She could feel the tension rising again. Would he fuck her straight away or make her suck his cock first? Her breathing grew short and heavy again, her heart was racing.  
It seemed like forever but it wasn't too long before Toni felt his presence again. He approached the bottom of the bed. She tensed her body as he touched her leg, moving it slightly. She automatically lifted the knee but he guided it back down as he climbed up beside her. She could feel his knees against her thigh, his cock above her leg, it waved slightly, making a cool breeze. A dryness returned to her mouth and throat. Her face showed a puzzled look of concern now. The blackness gave her a feeling of loss of control. Her arms and legs lightly tied back increased her helplessness. Toni tensed. Delicately, slowly he lent further forward. His face lowering until he kissed her bare skin just above the panties once more. Then he kissed the soft lace of the panties, at the same time hooking his finger under the crotch as she parted her legs as wide as the ties would allow. The finger tugged the soft material aside, exposing her damp pussy for the first time. He lent in, his mouth less than an inch from her, his breath making her clit tingle. He let his tongue wipe the length of her pussy in one swipe. His finger pulled the panties further to one side as he licked her again, this time flicking her clit with his tongue. Then he took her clit in his mouth. "Oh…oh…" Toni moaned as he continued to suck at her clit and play with her pussy.  
There was no attempt to stop her moans now. He was busy. His finger found her opening and he squeezed it in. She moaned again as it snaked its way into her young body. She was wet, almost at the edge of coming and so hot. Again his tongue darted across her pussy. She squirmed. One more lick and she would lose it. Her face was flushed, a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead. Sensing how close she must be he stopped. His head raised. Toni didn't move an inch. She couldn't, the tension was so great. As she lay, her limbs tied back, her body exposed, she waited in anticipation and in darkness.  
He lifted one leg over hers, then regained his balance as the soft mattress settled, then the other. His cock hit her thigh as he swung over her body. She could feel his presence, kneeling at her crotch, his cock only inches from her hot, aching pussy. His hand slipped up under her butt, pulling her forward a little. Toni raised her knees for him, her legs as wide as she could go.  
A thumb moved to the crotch of her panties, pulling them aside again, further than before to expose her entire pink pussy. It glistened with juice as he moved forward using one hand to part her pussy lips and the other to guide his long hard cock to its prize. The head snuck into her hot tunnel. Her pussy shut down hard on it as soon as it was inside. "Yes! Oh…fuck…yes…Dean," she called out as her body twitched with the orgasm that had hovered there for so long. "Oh...God…you beautiful person …oh…fuck yes." He slipped it further into her, his cock sliding easily now, as she relaxed again. Now she could hear his breathing, a light pant as he slipped in, his cock so big it was pushing her pussy wider. There was something about the breathing that was different, but this whole thing had been so different she didn't really care. "Dean, you feel so much bigger…" Toni gasped, her voice trailing off. As his cock finally seemed to finish entering the hot little snatch, he stopped for a moment. They both held their breath, they knew what was next. He pumped in and out a few times slowly, barely moving anything but his hips. Still no sound except some heavy breathing. Then he hooked his hands under her raised thigh and lifted her legs a little more, to the full extent of the silk ties. His cock was fully embedded in her as he did this and it seemed to sink a little further into her as her legs moved up a bit.  
Satisfied with her position he gave a couple of big hard pumps, a warning of what was coming. Then he started, pumping hard and fast into the brunette. At the same time one hand came up to squeeze her breasts, this time not gently. He ravaged them, twisting the nipples and squeezing hard. She moaned and grunted. The other hand went for her blindfold. She felt the fingers claw over the top of the black velvet. Then he ripped the cover away as he pumped in hard and deep. Her moans continued as the light flooded in to blind her. She squinted at the body leaning over her, fucking her hard. It was hazy as she blinked up at it, just an outline at first. Then her sight began to clear. "Dean, I'm cumming", she said as he leaned in and kissed her. Just then he let out a loud moan, as he filled her with his hot, sweet, sticky goodness. Dean collapsed on top of Toni, as they both regained their composure. He untied her hands and as they cleaned up, he asked her if she enjoyed herself. She smiled and said, "I love surprises".


	12. The Mile High Club

The Mile High Club

It started off like any other flight. The WWE superstars and divas were on their way to another city, but this time, Dean was pre-occupied with the newest member of the WWE. Her name was Toni and she was hired on as Triple H's assistant. She had shoulder length brown hair and baby blue eyes, that he could easily get lost in. As Dean stood there, trying to get the girl out of his mind, he saw her walking towards him. She was wearing a low cut tank top, that accentuated her breasts, and a hoodie. She had a slim waist, that must have a little bigger then his thigh, However, it took him another minute to make his way down and take in her long slender legs, clad only in a dark denim mini-skirt. His thoughts were interrupted when Roman and Seth yelled that they needed him to move out of the way, so they could sit down. Dean moved out of the way and sat down, right next to Toni. He took the opportunity to stare at her chest, that was somewhat emphasized by her cotton zip-up hoodie and with all the deep breathing she was doing, in an attempt to calm her nerves. It was zipped to the perfect height - just enough to give hints of her tantalizing cleavage without showing off too much. Dean wanted to put his hand down the front of her top and find out if her skin was as soft as it looked. He wondered what her nipples looked like. Dean thought long and hard about his next step._ It had been much too long since he'd really had__a woman_, he decided. He wouldn't even be considering this if he wasn't so damn horny, but his job didn't allow for much time to socialize.  
He looked her over again while she talked herself in flying. "I take it this is your first time on a plane?", he asked her. She smiled and shook her head. Her little skirt had ridden even further up her thighs, leaving her smooth skin bare. And her tits! He couldn't imagine going the rest of his life without seeing or touching them. He would be very, very careful. Dean was certain she would be worth the risk. He excused himself and entered the small area, that was marked bathroom and shower area. Dean came back out, after a few minutes, and sat next to Toni. "I'm not going to be sweet about this", he said as he put his arm around her. He smiled and said, "Unzip your top please, Miss Roberts." Toni looked at him and moved closer to the window. "Please, please, please don't do this. This is a huge mistake, I'm a good girl, I'm telling you-" Dean knew she was a good girl, but he also knew that if he didn't have her, then and there, then he would never get the chance again. "Toni, please don't make me ask you again. Undo your shirt please, now." Her hand trembled as she tugged at the oversized zipper toggle. She moved slowly, but she did unzip it to the bottom. She sniffled, clutching the garment. Dean could just make out the center of her bra. It was cream-colored and there was a small pink bow.  
"You can keep it, for now. Fine. Open your shirt, please, all the way." Toni let the hoodie fall off her shoulders, as she opened her blouse. She could feel the cool air through the thin lace of her bra as it stiffened her nipples. She shivered, as Dean looked at her and scowled, "I can't make out anything. Is your bra padded?" "No," she replied indignantly. "It's not even lined!" He knew that, of course. Dean had been able to make out the color of her stiffened buds immediately: peaches and cream, with a flush of pink. "Are you wearing panties?", Dean asked as he smiled at her. Toni's eyes widened even more. "Y-yes...why?", she whispered. Dean looked at her and said, "Go on, Toni. Take them off." She did as she was told. She lifted her hips and pulled her panties down and then she was left with just her bra and mini skirt. Dean wasted no time, giving Toni her orders. "Now, take one of your fingers and insert it into your vagina. Do it now." The look on his face scared her. "Okay. Okay." She bit her lip and tears ran down her face as she shifted in her seat. Dean could see her legs opening as she closed her eyes and winced as she pushed her finger in. "now, pull it out and let me see." Her hand was trembling again as she brought her hand towards him. Dean grabbed her by the wrist and examined the finger closely. It was only wet up to the second knuckle.

"You only put it halfway in!" "I can't get it in any more at this angle," she said, clearly distressed.  
"You're right," Dean responded after a moment. "We're going to finish this, in the trainer's room. Zip up your shirt and dry your face." Once she'd composed herself, he continued. "Do as I tell you, and don't even think about trying anything...understand?" At that moment, Dean stood and escorted her out the door and down the hallway, to a small room. "You have been making this difficult on me the entire time," Dean started. His tone was controlled but angry. Toni didn't bother to refute him; it seemed pointless by now. He was Dean Ambrose, the resident lunatic fringe and physically much larger and stronger than she was. He picked her up by her waist and sat her on the examination table. She was so small that his fingertips overlapped a touch. Her long slim legs brushed up against him in the small space as he situated the both of them. Then he began to undress her. _This is nothing like that time in school_, she thought quickly. He quickly unzipped her top and leaned to hang it on the door hook before turning back to look her over. Youthful and slender, her gorgeous grey eyes large with fear. She was beautiful.  
Dean leaned forward and unhooked her delicate bra, peeling it away as he withdrew. He added it to the hook after checking her size - 34C. Her rack was perfect. It was big on her, but not ridiculously so, and Dean thought it was a good look for her. Her areolas were a beautiful color on her flawless, creamy skin. He gently held her wrists in either hand when she automatically moved to cover herself from his searing gaze. Toni looked up at him and swallowed. She was shaking like a leaf. "Raise your hands above your head." She did so, lifting her tits higher. "Good," he said. He tucked the front of her skirt into its waistband before pushing her thighs apart. "Now, insert your finger into your vagina again. Rest your other hand on your head." Dean sat on the stool directly in front of her, his face less than a foot from her most intimate areas. The whole picture was incredibly neat and perfect looking. Her pussy was waxed smooth and faintly glistening with her moisture. Her plump outer lips parted naturally, but her inner lips were sealed up tight. _For now_. Toni took a deep breath and tried again. Again, she wasn't able to make complete progress. "I can't," she sobbed. "I just can't do it."  
Dean took her by the shoulder with firm but gentle hands and pulled her towards the edge of the countertop. He looked into her eyes and said, "I'm going to perform a physical check on you now." He slowly ran his fingertips over her soft pussy lips, feeling her body tense. He savored the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. He pushed one finger slowly into her. He was surprised at how tight she was. "Are you a virgin?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. Toni nodded. "Y-y-yes." "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He worked his finger in deeper, taking his time until he had sunk it all the way in. Ashley gasped. She was getting wetter. He added another finger and was rewarded with a soft moan from his young captive. Dean slowly pumped her with two fingers while she soaked his hand. "I just have to check more thoroughly," he said. He shifted on his seat a bit to give his uncomfortably restrained cock more room in his pants. Then he turned his fingers around while moving them in and out, keeping his eyes on her face the whole while. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was moving wordlessly. She pulsed and clenched around the invading digits, her pussy making sensual noises from all the wetness. He moved his hand slightly, rubbing his fingertips against her g-spot in a circular motion while his palm did the same to her clit. She whimpered softly.

"D-D-Dean", Toni started, her voice trembling. "I don't...don't have...oh….oh...Oh God. There's nothing….nothing hidden...Ooh..." He shushed her mildly. "I'm not finished checking you yet." Dean removed his fingers from her unhurriedly. He spread open her lips with his large thumbs, starting at the bottom and pressing them to her clit on each side as he reached the top. He inhaled deeply as he stared into her sacred center. She smelled fresh and clean, like unscented soap. Dean leaned in, touching the tip of his nose to her clit as he sniffed at her. She jumped slightly. "I'm going to check your sweetness level", he said. He was so close to her that his lips brushed her labia as he spoke. Dean pulled Toni out towards him a little, angling her hips upward. He held her ass in his big hands, angling his forearms to keep her thighs open. She could only watch as he pressed his face into her, his breath tickling her pink petals as he sniffed at her. And then he thrust his tongue into her tightness. She cried out, her thighs instinctively attempting to close against his intrusion. Dean was much stronger than she was, and she gained little. He was still annoyed, however. He pulled his face back and looked up at her, his brow furrowed. Her eyes fixated on his mouth and she saw that his lips were shiny with her fluids.  
"Don't interrupt me again," he growled at her. "Yes, okay," she said, blinking wetly down at him, "I'm sorry." He returned to his "sweetness check", memorizing the feel of her slick sheath around his tongue as he probed her deeply. Then he withdrew his tongue, pressing it up her gash until he reached her tumid clit. A weak whimper escaped her. He lapped at her languorously, filling the small room with the sound. Toni couldn't believe this was happening. Dean had moved his hands, transferring her weight back onto the table so that his hands were free. He needed them to keep her billowy lips open. He was slowly licking her clit over and over again. "You- oh, oh... You're not-ah...checking me anymore...ah, are you?" She managed timidly. He ignored her, intent on his work. He flicked the small node fervently with his tongue, sending Toni's long legs into a frenzy as he relentlessly drove her towards her climax. She bucked and moaned as she peaked and Dean kept her tightly held; he did not release his grip on her thighs until he'd pulled a second orgasm from her steamy center.  
Toni felt faint. The times she'd brought her own climax through rubbing her clitoris had been nothing like having Dean lick it. _And his fingers!_ He had rubbed something to wakefulness inside of her as they had penetrated her virginal entry. She was so confused. Part of her felt violated and wanted to crawl away and cry. Part of her wanted it to happen again. Dean stood, pulling her up carefully by the shoulders. She looked glassy-eyed as he re-positioned her on the edge. He wrapped his hand in her hair and lightly pulled, angling her head back. She blinked at him as his face came into view. "Are you okay?" He asked her. He stepped up to her, keeping himself between her legs. Her lower lip trembled. "I'm scared." Dean tenderly brushed away the tears from her cheeks. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I just...I got carried away a little, that's all", he said. She nodded at him, sniffling. "You're a really beautiful girl and you have a terrific body." His hands drifted down to rub along her thighs. He looked down at her. She had such a pretty, innocent face. He stroked her long hair, brushing it behind her ears on either side. Her breasts were completely uncovered again. He squeezed them then, hefting one in each hand. He took the next few minutes and slowly kneaded them. It was silent but for their breathing and Toni's occasional soft whimpers.

She could feel Dean's erection pressing into her leg. It felt large. "Are you on anything?" He asked her as he opened his pants. "What?" She shook her head, still looking stunned. "No... I don't, I've never..."  
"Some girls do it anyway," he said dismissively. "It doesn't matter. I won't get you pregnant." She was watching him guide his hard cock towards her little hole. It was huge. It seemed to fill his hand, and she couldn't imagine that it would fit into her. She had felt stuffed by his fingers and they weren't nearly as big around. "Oh, oh no," Toni whispered. He kept his cock at her opening, letting her get used to its presence. "Just relax," he murmured as he pressed his lips to hers, his hands resting on her hips. "I'll take care of everything." Her lips were softer than he'd thought, and tasted faintly of strawberry lip gloss. She was still nervous, and kept her mouth closed. He was curious to find that her resistance was arousing him even more. Dean kissed around her face to her neck, running his hands down her thighs. He kissed his way back to her mouth, demanding in a whispering voice "Let me in, Toni", as he lightly squeezed her thighs in each hand. She opened for him this time, allowing his tongue to claim her as he wanted.

His fingers carefully parted her smooth labia, taking care to go slowly so as not to alarm her further. Dean took her legs, pulling them up around his waist. Toni could feel the hard muscle of his midsection against her inner thighs. She whimpered alluringly into his mouth while his fingers skillfully plied her sensitive nub. She relaxed some. He inched forward, his tip pressing forward into her cleft. When he felt her tense again, he moved his free hand to her breast, holding it while his thumb swept across her nipple to distract her. Toni felt dizzy. Dean was all over her - his tongue in her mouth, fingers rubbing her nipple and clit, and the large, anxious head of him rubbing against her tiny opening. She felt him enter her, and clutched tightly at his shoulders. His member felt even more massive than it had looked, and she could feel every single bit of him as he slowly infiltrated her slippery tightness. Dean pushed his way forward calculatingly while Toni's fingernails raked at his back. She couldn't believe how deeply she could feel him moving inside of her. He looked down at her. "It's...so big...you're...too _deep_," she sputtered.

"Toni", he told her patiently, "I'm only halfway in." Her walls clung to him as he withdrew a small amount. "I'm going to go much deeper." She cried out sweetly as he moved forward again. Dean grabbed her hips to hold them in place as he pushed himself into her completely. He grunted as his pubic hair mashed against her. Toni shuddered and moaned as he worked her insides. Dean couldn't believe how hot this girl was making him. It was more than just her surface beauty - she was highly responsive, even with the reluctance she felt. The way she clenched around him as he took her, how her nipples rubbed his chest as she arched against him. He was angry and frustrated that he would have to relinquish her once they were done. He felt her tightening around him, making it even more difficult to reach her bottom. Toni moaned loudly, her legs flailing about until he managed to grab them and wrestle her knees beneath his arms. He moved one hand to her shoulder to hold her, and put the other over her mouth. He clamped his elbows down to his sides, further locking her into position. "Look at me," he intoned. With some effort, she managed to focus on his face. He locked eyes with her. "Don't look away."  
She nodded weakly, and then he was slamming himself in and out of her, and she was screaming into his hand as her pussy gripped him like a velvet vise. He pounded her insistently, unrelenting in his pace. He shifted a bit as he angled himself so he could hit her rough spot within. Toni's thighs tightened uncontrollably around his waist as he buried himself in her, almost violently. They both climaxed, and she went limp beneath him, drained by the experience. Dean scowled briefly; he hadn't intended for this to end so quickly. He kissed her before helping her up. He retrieved her bra and hoodie, handing them over wordlessly. Then he took a small stack of paper towels from the dispenser and held them out to her. She gingerly eased herself off of the countertop and looked at his outstretched hand, confused. "What's that for?", Toni asked, confused. Then she felt something between her thighs. "It's for soaking up all the cream I unloaded into you," he replied. It was beginning to seep out of her. He pressed the towels between her thighs and un-tucked her skirt.

"Can...May I put my panties back on, please?" She asked meekly. "No", he said as he looked her over and adjusted her clothing and hair quickly, making her presentable. "Go back tom your seat and sit down. I'll out in a minute. Wait-" He grabbed her possessively and kissed her deeply before unlocking the door and gently shoving her through it. Dean leaned against the door, breathing deeply. His heart was racing. _Pull yourself together, Ambrose_. He ran some cold water and splashed his face, taking a long hard look at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes were bright, his face flushed - he looked like he was high. When he reached his row, Toni was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. A strange look crossed her face as she saw him approaching. She seemed excited to see him, yet somehow scared as well. He felt oddly concerned for her. "Are you okay?" "Um. I'm just, a little sore. You know." He nodded and pulled a small flask out of his plane's pocket. "Have some," he said, offering her the bottle. She looked hesitant. "I- I don't drink". He was surprised by her words. "It'll help." Toni searched his face for a moment then accepted the drink. She took a couple of tester sips before drinking freely. "Thank you," she said, wiping off the mouth before handing it back to him. "It's a bit strong though, isn't it? Dean smiled and said, "Get used to it because from here on out, you will getting a lot of that and this", he said as he reached under her skirt and felt the sticky, sweetness that was him and her.


	13. Buy Me A Drink

Buy me A Drink?

Sarah sat at the bar, looking at her glass. "Hit me again?", she told the bartender. It was right after Summer Slam and she was in no mood for company. She was next in line for the Diva's championship but was told she was being passed over because AJ was coming back. Sarah knew that AJ was coming back, but she had no idea that Vince would allow her to just slide right into the number one contender's spot. She sat there watching the football game and had no idea that someone was watching her. Dean had walked in about 20 minutes ago and sat at a corner booth. He could see Sarah, but she wouldn't be able to see him. He saw her brown hair and wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. He caught her looking at him and her hazel eyes looked sad. He hated to admit it, but of all the divas in the WWE, she was one of the he was most attracted to and would love to get between the sheets. But, in her eyes he was someone she was warned about, as being unstable, crazy, and just as overall bad guy.

Sarah looked around and saw that a few of the wrestlers and divas had come in and were scattered around the bar. That's when she saw him. His scruffy appearance made him look dangerous, yet sexy. She knew what she was told and what she had heard, about him, but right now all she could think about was sitting on his lap and feeling her hands on him. "Whoa!", she said to herself as she set her glass down. "I think I've had enough to drink". Just then, Randy Orton walked in and sat down next to her. "Let me buy you another drink", he said as he motioned to the bartender. Sarah looked at him and quietly declined but he was persistent. "Randy, I said I wasn't interested", Sarah insisted as she pushed the drink away. This made Randy upset and just as he went to grab Sarah's arm, Dean was there. "You wanna keep that hand, Orton, you best be move it or lose it", he said as he grabbed Randy's arm instead. Randy pulled his arm away and left the couple alone.

"Thank you, Dean", Sarah said as she looked at him and saw that his eyes were indeed baby blue. She found herself staring at them, wondering how he could be so crazy and out of control. In the ring, yet have such a beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes. She had no idea she was staring at him, until she felt him touch her shoulder. "Hey, Sarah…Sarah?", Dean said as he looked at her. "What? Huh?", she said coming out of her daze. "OMG, I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't mean to stare. How rude of me", she said as she tried to recollect herself. "It's OK, doll face", he said. Sarah felt herself getting excited, as he sat next to her. She had been with guys, but none of them made her feel so needy or horny. Seeing Dean up close, she had to guess that he was at least 6'2, very muscular and so with that said, she assumed that he probably had a nice sized cock as well.  
After a few drinks and small talk, they were both so horny that they decided to head out. He touched the small of her back right above her ass and whispered "Do you want to head back to my apartment?" in her ear. She nodded eagerly as they both got in their cars and drove to his apartment, which was only a few minutes away. As soon as they into his apartment, he grabbed her waist and pushed her up against the door. She was slightly surprised but extremely turned on by his sudden show of power. She wasn't into anything kinky and submissive, but I do think it is insanely sexy when a guy is confident enough to take control of a woman's body. He immediately pressed his lips against hers with a decent amount of force, and within seconds they were making out aggressively. She felt his hand graze down to the bottom of her dress, then he broke the connection for a few seconds to pull the dress over her head, exposing her sexy black bra and thong. He continued to kiss her as he removed her bra.  
As he started kissing down her neck, towards her breasts, his hand also trailed down and slipped between the top of her thong, sliding his fingers in between her legs. "Holy shit, you're wet," he whispered as his thick fingers pushed towards the entrance of her pussy. All I could do was moan in response as pushed his full finger deep into my cunt. She started to rub his fast growing cock through the thick material of his pants, but before she could unbuckle his belt and release it, he started kissing down her stomach and pulled the thin fabric of her thong all the way down. She I gasped when he simultaneously pushed another finger into her now dripping pussy and started licking and sucking her clit. He was finger fucking her hot wet cunt hard now as he alternated between flicking her clit with his tongue and sucking long and hard on it. Before she knew it, she could feel her pussy start to tighten around his fingers. She grabbed onto the doorknob as she felt my first orgasm coming. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably as she came onto his fingers and into his mouth. Once She stopped shuddering and was able to (at least slightly) control her own body again, he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and stood up. "Want a taste?" he asked, putting his dripping fingers up towards her mouth. "Mmm," I replied, sucking my cum off of his fingers. "I'm more excited to taste something else, though," she cooed as she reached down to unbuckle pants.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, then knelt down between him and the door and pulled his pants and underwear down around his ankles. She licked her lips when she saw that his package was exactly what she had been expecting, and hoping for. He was a solid 8 or 9 inches and it's thickness made her pussy tingle with excitement and her mouth water, at the thought of it being inside her. She loved sucking cocks and had gotten off, before, while giving a blowjob without even touching herself, but tonight, she wanted to get off with him inside her, while his hands and mouth attacked the rest of her aching body. She started to tease him a bit by licking the very tip of his dick, then she went down the shaft and when she reached for his balls, his moan told her that she was definitely doing something he liked. She finally took him in her mouth, as her left hand began pumping the bottom part of his shaft and her right hand was fondling his balls. She continued sucking on his cock as he reached down and started rolling her nipples between his fingers, which in turn made him moan from the vibrations she made around his dick. He practically shouted in pleasure when she reached around and grabbed onto his ass and pulled his hard cock into her mouth. Her lips briefly touched the base of his cock when she gagged and pulled his cock out of her mouth.  
She repeated this again, except this time loosening her throat so that once his entire dick was buried in her mouth, she started bobbing her head up and down as she deep-throated him. She finally pulled his cock out of her mouth, a string of spit still connecting it to her, and looked up into his hungry eyes with her own equally hungry glare. "I want you to fuck me," she muttered, and he pulled her up and turned her around. He bent her over so that her forearms were pressed against the door, her back was arched and her ass was up in the air with her legs spread apart, her sopping pussy waiting in anticipation to be filled by his cock. Now it was his turn to tease her as he grabbed her ass and started kneading it, making her sigh each time his fingers slightly grazed her pussy lips. "Please fuck me, I need your cock inside me NOW," she begged, barely being able to contain herself. He finally gave into her pleas and in one slow motion he grabbed onto her hips and eased his cock into his pussy. Her moan started off quiet and got louder as his cock pushed deeper and deeper into her cunt. Once he was fully inside of her, he wasted no time and started thrusting hard and fast into her hot pussy.  
He reached his right hand around to start playing with her clit while his left hand reached up and started rubbing and rolling her nipples in between his fingers. By this point she was moaning and shouting, and he was grunting with each deep thrust. Every once in a while she would hear someone walk by his door and she would chuckle when she looked through the peephole and saw their reaction when they realized she was being fucked right on the other side. A few people were appalled, while others were curious or turned on. She laughed when she saw one guy usher his friend over to the door and push their ears against it to try and hear everything that was happening. "Oh god, fuck yes your cock feels so fucking good in my tight 19-year-old pussy," she shouted, partially for the observers' benefit, and partially because his cock did feel absolutely fucking fantastic going in and out of her dripping wet cunt. He leaned over and started nibbling on the spot right where her neck met her shoulder blade and she moaned even louder, since this was on of her more sensitive and erotic spots on her body.  
"Does my cock feel good thrusting deep inside your hot wet cunt?" he groaned into her ear as he fucked her harder and harder, his balls slapping up against her ass. "Fuck yes, oh my god I love your fucking cock deep inside of me," she half moaned, half shouted. She inhaled sharply when he moved his left hand from her tit so he could continue to fuck her just as hard and still play with my clit. "Yeah, you like it when I finger fuck your clit, while I shove my cock in and out of your pussy, don't you?" he said while leaning into her making sure that every possible inch of him was inside of her. "Yes…oh… YES...fuck...oh god... OH GOD," she shrieked as her pussy starting to tighten around his cock. "Yeah, baby. Squeeze my cock with you cunt. Come for me, come all over my cock," he moaned, knowing that she was going to burst any minute. "Oh... oh...OH... OH GOD... FUCK... FUCK I'M GONNA CUM... OH GOD I'M CUMMING... I'M CUMMING!" He held her up to keep her from collapsing as the most intense orgasm rushed over her. It seemed to last forever as her body was shuddering from a most intense never-ending pleasure. As she was finishing, he slowly continued to pump his cock in and out of her. Once she was done, he started going faster and faster and she knew he was coming close to finishing, himself. He grunted loudly as he pumped his cock harder and harder inside of her. "SHIT, I'M GONNA CUM!" he shouted as she felt his balls tightening every time they hit her pussy lips.  
"Come all over my ass, baby," she pleaded and with that being said, he pulled his cock out of her wet pussy and shot his load all over her ass and lower back. His warm jizz felt so good against her skin, as her own cum started dripping out of her cunt, down her leg. He got down and licked the cum from her ankle all the way back up to her pussy and slurped the rest of her juices, as thy leaked out of her wet cunt. Then he scooped up his jizz from her ass, reached around, and fed it to her. The taste and his warm, salty spunk going down her throat made her want more. She knelt down and took his cock in her mouth, savoring the mixture of his cum and her own juices. She sucked him until his cock was completely clean, then stood up as he pulled her hard against him, kissing her with even more force than the first time. She pulled back and smiled at him coyly.  
"You know I should probably take a shower. I don't think you want me leaving here with cum dripping down my leg", she said. Dean looked at her and said, "Who said you were leaving? I'll let you take a shower but that's only because I want you all fresh and clean when I get you in my bed and we go for round two".


	14. Dean's Anniversary Surprise

Dean's Anniversary Surprise

Ryleigh walked in the house and felt an eerie silence. She was used to coming home, to an empty house, but usually she had her son, in her arms and it was his voice she heard. However, when she went to pick up her son, her parents asked that she leave their grandson with them, for the night. Since this was Ryleigh and Dean's 5th anniversary, she decided to allow it, as she knew Dean was going to be home, having missed the first three anniversaries. However, when she got home, she didn't find Dean; she found a box and a letter attached to it. Opening the letter she sat down and read it…

_My Dearest Ryleigh:_

_ Happy 4__th__ Anniversary! I know that I've missed the last four anniversaries and for that I am truly sorry. When we said I do, five years ago, you made me the happiest man in the world. I know it sounds cheesy and all, but after the life I had, growing up, I wasn't expecting anything to make me as happy as you make me. Since I can't be there tonight, I want you imagine what you read as I take you by the hand into the bedroom; our shadows dancing in the candle's glow. We sit down on the edge of the bed, next to the ice bucket & champagne I strategically placed earlier in the evening. I pour us both a glass, and we sip on the champagne as we look into each other's eyes. Slowly we come to each other and join in a soft kiss; the bubbles from the champagne tickling our tongues as we meet. Our hands gently caress each other as we kiss deeply and passionately. My hands find your breasts, and feel your nipples poking through your blouse. I start to massage your breasts, and I can tell by your beating heart that you wish me to continue. By now we have broken our kiss, and I begin to kiss your neck, biting gently as I go. You tilt your head back and allow me full access to your neck, and I am more than happy to oblige. I make my way up to your ear, and softly nibble on your lobe.  
You feel my warm breath in your ear as I lightly trace your outer ear with my tongue. Your soft sigh confirms that you are pleased. My hands in the meantime have also been quite busy. I grab the bottom of your blouse & begin to pull it over your head. As I slowly raise it the fabric rubs against your pert nipples, sending shivers through your body. I pause my kissing of your neck long enough to get the blouse over your head, and also to get a view of your firm breasts in the soft candlelight. My shadow rests between them, and I know that soon I will be there also. You run your hands over my bald head, and pull my head to your chest. I can feel your heart beating against my cheek, and I feel your soft breath on the top of my head. I trace a circle around your nipple with my tongue, and feel the tiny bumps on your aureole. I then take your nipple between my lips, and very softly suckle it, careful not to be too rough. I moisten it with my tongue, and rub my teeth on it delicately. Not wanting to neglect other treasures, my hands begin to unzip your skirt. I pull the zipper down in the back slowly, hearing the teeth unclasp as I go.  
I slide my hands down the back of your skirt, and feel the lace on your panties. My hands cup around your buttocks, and I squeeze them firmly. I run a finger under the edge of your panties and trace a path along the contour of your cheek. The softness of your skin drives me crazy. I then remove my hands, and you slide off the edge of the bed and stand, so that I may remove your skirt with ease. I take hold of your skirt & begin to drag it down your body, admiring the shape of your legs as I go. I also am treated to the vision of your white panties, which are slightly transparent. I can see the dark hairs of your pubic mound through the lace. I sigh in anticipation. You step out from the ring your skirt has left on the floor and move towards me. I look up at you, and see a light glow around your hair from the candlelight. I wonder to myself if you have ever looked so beautiful. You smile a tiny smile, and slowly sink down to your knees. We are now nearly face to face, and we gaze deeply into each others eyes.  
You reach forward, and you start to unbutton my shirt, top to bottom. As you reach my navel my shirt begins to open wide, exposing my upper body. You lean forward and softly kiss my chest. I remove my shirt, and you begin to undo my belt, slowly pulling it from my waist. I lean back so that you may undo my zipper, and slide my pants down my legs. The hair on my legs rustles as you pull them towards you. I kick off my shoes so you may completely remove my pants, and you toss them aside, knowing that I won't be wearing them again tonight. You look at my crotch, still concealed by my briefs, and notice that your seductive work has not gone unappreciated. The growing bulge tells you all that you need to know. You run your hands up my legs, stopping at my thighs. I can tell from the look in your eyes what you wish me to do. I reach down and take your hands, and slowly pull you to the bed. You roll onto your back, with your legs hanging over the edge, feet touching the floor. I now notice that you have left on your high heels, and I silently think my approval. I slip off the edge of the bed to my knees, and admire the wonderful view that you have allowed me. I then caress your beautiful body, starting at your feet and working all the way up to your face. You take one of my fingers into your mouth, and gently suck on it, driving me wild. My other hand continues it's caresses, first running through your soft hair, then kneading a firm breast. I slip my finger from your mouth, slick with your saliva, and trace a path from your mouth down to your navel.  
I circle & tease your bellybutton, finally sliding my finger into it. You arch your back suddenly, and I realize that I have found a ticklish spot. I playfully tickle you for a few seconds, and then stop, knowing that there are other matters much more deserving of my attention. My hands then slide down to your panties, which now have become slightly more transparent from your wetness. I slip my fingers into the band, and start to pull them down, wiggling them over your hips. You lift your hips upward so that I may get them down further, and I admire the firmness of your stomach. The panties slide easily down your legs once past your hips, and you raise your knees to your chest so that I may get them over your shoes. This also allows me a glimpse of your hidden treasure, which I am dying to explore further. You put your heels gently on my shoulders, being careful not to drive the spikes into my flesh. You still have kept your thighs together, not yet giving me the full view I wish to see. I begin to kiss your ankles softly, alternating from leg to leg. Each kiss lands a little higher and higher, until I am at your knees.  
You slide your legs over my shoulders so that the back of your knees rests firmly on them. I run my fingertips up from your buttocks and over your thighs. I then bring them around your legs, to your knees, and begin to pry your legs apart. You resist at first to tease me, but then you succumb and give in. I take a few seconds to stare at your womanhood, fascinated and pleased. I then continue kissing your legs, working up your inner thighs. I land soft feathery kisses all over, in no particular rush. I wish to savor the moment myself, as well as build your anticipation. Soon thereafter I reach your pelvis, at the point where your leg meets your hip. I am careful to avoid your treasure, making you squirm in disagreement. I kiss around your lovely bush and follow your tan line, all the way up your hip. I follow it back across your lower abdomen, and over to your other hip. The quick rising and lowering of your stomach tells me that you are ready. I kiss downward from your hip, and reach the top of your leg. My mouth is just inches away from your most delicate prize. I take a deep breath and I begin to blow gently, making sure to hit the spot I desire. You moan your approval. I then take my fingers and pry apart your petals, so that I may be granted access to all I desire. The pinkness of your inner lips is glistening with your juices.  
Not quite ready to rush in, I form a small ball of saliva upon my lips. I let the droplet fall slowly down, like a pendulum on a clock. I dangle it enticingly above your clit, and let it fall upon your love button. You squirm in delight, and it runs down your slit, and settles somewhere below. I now feel that you have suffered enough, and should be rewarded for your patience. I begin by taking my tongue and gently running it up the length of your outer lips, starting at the bottom. I circle the entire course, and then settle upon your opening. I have waited much too long to taste your sweet nectar. I plunge my tongue into you, thrashing about. My tongue will go no further, and my nose is buried in your furry mound. My tongue explores deep inside you, my chin wet from saliva and juices. After I feel my exploration is complete, I withdraw my tongue to give attention to other needing areas. I gently flutter my tongue over your clit, only touching every so often. I am careful to not give too much stimulation to this most sensitive spot. I play off of your reactions, letting you thrust your hips to me.  
You grind your pelvis into my face, and I am only too happy to tend to your need. I could do this forever, but I have a different idea. I reach over to the champagne bottle, and remove an ice cube from the bucket. You spot this and you shudder. You know all to well what I have in store for you. I take the ice cube and place it into my mouth. The coldness of the cube makes me want to spit it out, but I suffer through it so I may do what I wish. When the cube has melted, I take my now cold tongue and touch the tip onto your clit. Your reaction is immediate. You withdraw at first, but then your curiosity gets the better of you and you thrust your hips to me, and suffer the initial shock. I tell by your reaction that you feel you made the right decision. We continue until my tongue returns to it's more natural temperature, and then some. Not feeling like we have explored all options, I take another ice cube out of the bucket. I bring it above your stomach, and let a drop of melted ice fall into your bellybutton. I slowly bring it downward, letting droplets make a little beaded path down your lower abdomen. I can see water droplets sparkling in your bush, the shiny beads a stark contrast to your dark pubic hair.  
I take the cube & gently touch it to your lips, trying to let you adjust to the temperature as well as you can. I slip the cube between your lips and insert it into you, making you gasp loudly. I then take my tongue and plunge it into you, trying to lick the cube. I play this game of cat and mouse until the cube has finally melted, soaking both you and my face. You take a deep breath and I know that you are ready for new pursuits. I remove my briefs and let loose my swollen organ, which is aching for some attention. I climb on top of the bed, slowly rubbing my chest up your body as I go. I feel your nipples poke into my chest, and I press harder, rubbing them even more. You run your fingers across my bald head, and down my back, leaving tiny scratches along the way. We now are face to face, and we take a moment to gaze passionately into each other's eyes. My face still wet from our previous endeavor, we join in a kiss. You do not care that you are tasting yourself within my mouth. We kiss each other deeply, and continue to enjoy the sensation of our rubbing flesh. My erect shaft is pressed against your waiting pussy, throbbing in anticipation. I begin to rub it against you, your lips still very wet & providing ample lubrication. We grind our hips together, without any penetration. Our pace steadily quickens.  
You bring your legs up to my waist, and wrap them around me. I do not care that your heel is stabbing into my back. I arch myself up on my arms, and you reach down and gently grab my cock. You slowly guide it to your awaiting lips and place the head just barely inside. I want to thrust in immediately, but I hold back. You bring your hips up to me, and my cock slides in slowly and easily. I feel your warmness start to engulf me. We continue until it is in all the way, our pubic hairs joined together like Velcro. We pause, and enjoy the sensation of being joined as one. We then begin to grind, very slowly in circles. I can feel your inner walls surrounding me. Our grinds start to turn into thrusts, and we begin to move in unison, still keeping control. Still perched upon my arms, I am able to look down and see myself plunging in and out of you. I find this sight to be very erotic, and start to slowly quicken my pace. Your movements keep time, and we continue, picking up speed slowly. I lower myself down so that I may kiss you, and our chests press together. I can feel your heart pounding, and know that it won't be much longer. Our gasps and moans turn louder and louder, our kiss more frantic as we go. Your fingernails sink deeply into my back, and the pain just intensifies what I am feeling. By now we are thrusting as hard as we can, and your breasts are swaying in small circles. You let out a loud gasp and I know your time is about to come. I thrust even harder, wanting to share your climax with you.  
Your body convulses, and I know that you have hit your peak. My body also tenses as I ejaculate deep inside of you, spraying my love into you. You sink your teeth into my shoulder and I hardly even feel the pain. We continue our motions far after I have come, until you are ready to stop. I collapse on top of you, our bodies slick with sweat. We kiss each other softly upon the lips, and close our eyes. We drift asleep knowing that whatever may happen, a new relationship has gotten off to quite a beginning._

Ryleigh Looked at the letter and had no idea what to feel She wished Dean were there to do everything she read about. She reached for her phone and began to dial his number, but was stopped, when she heard, "Hey, doll face. Miss me?" Ryleigh jumped off the couch and ran into her husbands arms. "OMG, Dean! What are you doing here". Dean looked at her and said, "Did you think I'd miss my 5th year wedding anniversary? I'm crazy, not stupid. Happy Anniversary, Rye?


	15. Ashley Gets A Massage

Ashley Gets A Massage

I stood there and waited for the door to open. Once it did, I saw an angel. She stood 5'7, with long blonde hair and the softest brown eyes, that I've ever seen. "Can I help you?" "Actually, ma'am, I'm here to help you. My name is Dean and I'm a masseur. Your name is Ashley, right?" She nodded. "Well, your friends paid for a full body massage, for your 21st birthday." "Did you say a massage?" "I sure did. This is part of a birthday gift." "It's certainly something I didn't expect. Well, come on in." She stepped back and I walked through the doorway into the living room. "Do you need help for the rest of your stuff?" I smiled at her once again. "No, this is everything I need." "I thought that people who do massages usually have one of those padded tables for their clients. You know, the ones with a hole for their face and all that." "Not with this kind of massage," I said. "The purpose of this style of massage therapy is relaxation, and it's hard to relax lying on a padded table, to be honest. I've found that the best way to relieve tension properly is to do it in the client's home, using their own furniture and in familiar, comfortable surroundings."  
She gave me a skeptical look. "Really? Well, I don't think the couch will do, will it?" I shook my head. "I didn't think so. The only real place with enough space that would be comfortable would be my bedroom." "Believe it or not," I said, "that's customarily where I wind up doing these massages. It's the most comfortable place in the house, and offers the best opportunity for total relaxation." "Total relaxation, huh? Well, come on back. I don't want to waste their money." I followed her, carrying my case, and I enjoyed the view as we went down the hall. We turned into the bedroom, which was dominated by a king-size water bed. And dominating the water bed was a sleeping cat that looked up sleepily as we walked into the room and began purring loudly. As she stretched, I picked it up in my arms. "You don't want to do that," Ashley said. "She sheds like crazy. You're going to have white hair all over your shirt." "Don't worry about it," I said. "It's not a big deal. Let me put her in the living room." I walked into the other room, deposited the cat onto the sofa, and returned to the bedroom and closed the door. "That should keep out any visitors."  
I set my case on the bed and opened it up and got to work setting up the room. I pulled out half a dozen lilac-scented candles and placed them on dressers and tables around the room, and lit them. Next was a CD of soothing music. I spotted a clock-radio with a CD player and put it in and started it playing low. I took a bottle of oil out of the case, closed the case, and set it on the floor out of the way. The last step was to peel back the covers of the waterbed. "Ashley, if you'd please disrobe and lay face down on the bed so we can get started." 'You want me to take off all of my clothes?" she said in a surprised tone. "Please. This is a full body massage, and it makes things easier." "Easier? I suppose." She began to remove her clothes. Then her eyes got real wide as I proceeded to do the same. "What the hell are you doing?" "Ashley, I've found that my female clients don't really relax properly if they're nude and I'm not. I think it's a power or dominance thing. There's some sort of subliminal message there, that they're at my mercy or something. If we're both in the same state of undress, it's an even playing field, if you will. It all works better." "Ashley, I'm a professional. Relax."  
It was hard to remain professional as she took off the last of her clothes. Her revealed body might not have been classically beautiful, but in totality it was sexy as hell. Her breasts were the right size, large without being too large, and just the way she carried herself said volumes. For the right guy, she would be all he could handle and maybe just a little bit more. It took all I had not to react in an obvious way to my attraction to her. I had claimed professionalism, and it was my job to maintain that attitude, and that was hard. If my concentration on that attitude slipped, hard would still be the word of the day. After all, I had no clothing to camouflage any stirring of the gallant reflex. So, she lay down on the bed as I'd instructed, and I began the massage. The technique involves using the classical Swedish flowing strokes, strong but not too strong and in the direction of the heart to stimulate the blood flow. Combined with the music and scented candles to create the proper atmosphere, the idea is to bring harmony and balance to the client through muscular stimulation.  
I knelt on the bed and began from the bottom, working on her feet and calves as I explained to her the purpose of the massage was to relax her and bring her total body into rapport with her spirit. It was obvious that her feet pained her, so I spent a good deal of time working on the tendons and muscles on the top of the feet. Her sighs of pleasure told me that I was on the right track, so I kept on going. I felt her muscles loosen as I worked up her legs, going from the calves to the backs of the thighs. Part of the technique is to hold the same state as you're trying to get the client to attain - being serene and relaxed with calm breathing patterns. That became more difficult as I worked the hand strokes to her inner thighs. That had to do with her reaction to my touch. As I worked higher, she spread her legs ever so slightly and her breathing increased in intensity rather than becoming more stable and relaxed. There was a mirror along the wall opposite the bed, which was a big help since it aided me in helped me in gauging her reaction to my work. And she reacted all right - reacted very subtly, but response was noticeable. As I reached higher and higher, I could feel the heat emanating from deep within her, and there was a definite moistness as I brushed her cleft. I steered away from there, but she let out a small gasp when I made contact. I looked up briefly, and caught her gazing at me, checking me out.

I mentioned that would have quite the effect on the right guy. I couldn't help it, and reacted in a predictable way. I did my best to divert my thoughts and fight off the obvious answer to her slowly arousing state, and was only partially successful. I did my best not to brush her with it when I moved up to work on her lower back, but grazed her once or twice. She didn't shy away from the touch. I kneaded her lower back, then moved up and worked extensively on her shoulders, which had tightened a bit. I continued to knee walk up the mattress to give myself a better angle of attack and to make the massage strokes more effective. It was tougher on a waterbed since that naturally caused her body to roll slightly toward me, but I managed as best I could. Then it happened. I moved to slightly above her head to begin the massaging of her upper shoulders and neck and her right hand came into contact with my dick. Instead of recoiling, she reached up and grabbed it, with predictable results. I got hard as a rock.  
I tried ignoring the warm feel of her palm wrapped around the shaft and continued to massage her shoulders and neck, but then she began moving her hand up and down. She turned her head toward me, licked her lips, and drew me forward and into her mouth. I stopped what I was doing. I'm a professional, but even I have my limits. She gently sucked on me while sliding her thumb and index finger up and down. After recovering from my shock, I pulled back from her warm grasp. "Excuse me," I said shakily. "Please roll over onto your back." She smiled and complied, and before I could do or say anything else, reached up and grasped me once again and returned to sucking my cock. I did the best I could to ignore the feelings, and began the massage of her shoulders from the front. It was difficult to say the least, but when I got to her full, round breasts and began to stroke them, she let out a small gasp, muffled by the fact her mouth was full of me.  
Her nipples were stiff, and at that point I lost all professional demeanor. I leaned over as best I could and began sucking on those lovely nipples. As I licked and caressed them with my tongue, her attack on my dick lessened as she reacted to my actions. I pulled free from her and concentrated on giving her beautiful tits all the attention they deserved. I switched from side to side and continued to lick, suck, nibble, and otherwise torment them to her great delight. I stopped and with my tongue, licked down her belly to her pussy. It was nicely trimmed, and was moist and ready. I took the tip of my tongue and flicked it across her swollen clit and slid it down the most beautiful ravine nature ever created and savored every millimeter of it. Her juices tasted sublime, and the aroma of her arousal was intoxicating. I threw the last of my professionalism to the winds and slid my tongue deep inside her. She said "Yes!" and I began to piston in and out of her pussy. It became difficult to concentrate on her pleasure when I felt her lips once again wrap themselves around my dick as she resumed sucking on me.  
The 69-ing continued for some unknown amount of time until I started to get close. I lifted my head and stopped my oral ministrations, and pulled away from her, pivoting on my knees until I could look her in the eye.  
"Ashley, it's time to give this massage its proper conclusion," I said. "Are you ready?" "Oh, yes." I slid her to the middle of the bed while positioning myself, kneeling between her legs. "I need you to put your ankles on my shoulders while you spread those lovely thighs. A massage is all about relaxing tensions, and this is all about inner peace. Are you ready?" "Oh, please. Yes." With that, I began to slide into her, attempting to give her time to adapt to my length and girth. I meant to begin by going halfway, but despite the tightness I slid in all the way on the first thrust. She let out another small cry as I hit bottom, answering my initial thrust with a thrust of her own to bury me as deep inside her as she could. For me, the sensation was indescribable. She was tight, she was wet, she was everything a woman should be, and more.

Our joining was perfect. It was like coming home. And her frenzied motions matched mine almost perfectly. We were in tune with each other's needs and desires from the initial seconds. The sensations built and built, and I tried to hold off as long as I could, but it was no use. The feeling of ecstasy was too powerful to contain. As I felt myself going over the edge, I realized that she was in the very same place. She contracted around me at the same moment I began to spill into her core. It was amazing. Nothing short of amazing. And then, suddenly, it was over and we came to our senses. She lay on her back panting, while I leaned forward on my arms, panting as well. I remained buried deep within her, savoring the feel of her as I pulsed one last time, emptying myself completely inside her. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until she said, "So, if I wasn't satisfied the first time, do I get another massage? I looked at her and said, "Well, if you are still feeling stressed, then I didn't do my job right, so I guess I have to do it again, until you are satisfied.


	16. Bentley Needs A Playmate

Bentley Needs A Playmate

Ryleigh and Dean have been married for almost five years and their son Bentley, was almost four. With Dean being on the road a lot more, more that he was the WWE Champion and Bentley was in pre-school, most of the day, Ryleigh was feeling lost and alone. Since she worked from home, she didn't really see many people, unless it was really necessary. So, she decided that when Dean came home, from this recent tour, she would approach him with the idea of having another baby. As the week progressed, Ryleigh thought about how she would tell him the good news….she was pregnant. She thought back to the night when she asked him about having another baby and the events that led up to where they were now.

_ I called my parents and had them take Bentley for the night. I told Dean to meet me at a local hotel because we I wanted some alone time and the house just wasn't romantic enough. I called the hotel, reserved a suite, ordered room service, and bought a sexy outfit, similar to the one I wore on my wedding night. Dean and I met up at the Embassy Suites, for the night. During dinner, I approached the baby subject delicately and to my surprise, dean was all for it, stating that Bentley was old enough now and that another child would be awesome. After dinner, Dean carried me over the threshold, into our luxury hotel suite that evening. His strong arms cradled me close and I leaned up for a gentle kiss as he carried me over to the large bed and laid me down on it carefully. He leaned over me on the bed and kissed me again, softly and slowly, then sighed with a mixture of contentment and lust. I stood up and pushed him down onto the edge of the bed then, keeping eye contact with my husband, I slipped my simple dress down over my shoulders until it fell in a pool at my feet.  
Dean groaned when he saw what I had been wearing under my dress all day. I usually made an effort to wear nice lingerie for him but for tonight I had planned something particularly arousing. I was wearing a very skimpy white bra made of transparent lace that completely exposed my stiff pink nipples. As I stepped out of my dress and straightened up my small perky tits bounced gently inside the stretchy lace cups. The back was tied with a white chiffon ribbon that matched the bows at the sides of my tiny white thong. The thong was made of the same see-through white lace, with a tight elastic edging that dug into my pussy lips and kept it tight against my flesh up past my vagina and over my little anus. The small surface area of the thong and its transparent material meant Dean could easily see that my genitals were waxed completely smooth and that my pink labial lips were beginning to redden with sexual desire. _

_ I was also still wearing my white stiletto heels as I pulled my dark brown hair down and let it fall in soft waves over my delicate shoulders. My little tits wobbled gently as I arranged my hair then climbed onto the bed on my knees, straddling Dean and noting his prominent erection with satisfaction. Still straddling my husband, I pressed my tits into his face and rubbed them up and down as I gyrated in his lap. His hands clutched are my bare ass cheeks and he groaned with desire as he kneaded the soft flesh left exposed by my skimpy white underwear. I leaned back a little and looked him in the eye. "I did this for you, my darling. Are you ready to ravish me, my crazy, lunatic of a husband?" I giggled at the novelty of these words and leaned in for an increasingly urgent kiss, pressing my tongue past Dean's lips and moaning into his mouth. "I want you to take me, darling, and penetrate my tight hole. My body is ready and waiting for you to make me pregnant. I can't wait much longer."  
Dean grabbed me by the waist and threw me down on the bed underneath him, planting kisses all over my body and mauling my tits and my ass as he pulled of his clothes. I squealed in jest and scrambled away from him but he grabbed my ankles and pulled me back towards him. Now he was completely naked and I could see my husband's huge throbbing member dangling over me, perilously close to my juicy little vagina. He cradled my face and reached down with one hand; before I knew it he had roughly pulled my underwear aside and thrust his hot organ deep into my receptive vaginal canal. He immediately started thrusting hard, pushing his cock further and further into me until he was buried to the root in his gasping bride's tight pussy. I could feel his turgid cock completely stretching and stuffing my hole and rubbing pleasurably against my cervix. "Christ Ryleigh, you're so tight. It's unbelievable. I've waited almost a month for this and now I'm gonna pound my wife all night." _

_ Dean's weight and strength pinned me to the bed, as he held my wrists and grunted; all the while as he continued to penetrate my little vagina forcefully. My elastic thong was gathered in my groin at one side as my husband's large sexual organ pushed into my body. My swollen labia were slick and shiny with sexual juices and were being spread wide open by every stroke of Dean's cock. My pussy had tightened after a month of no sex and it was now stretching pleasurably around Dean's swollen member. My pert little tits jiggled with every penetrative thrust and my ineffectual lacy bra had been pushed down to expose my hardened nipples, which dragged across Dean's muscular chest as he moved above me. My squeals grew higher pitched as this forceful intercourse stimulated my clitoris and drew me towards a shivering climax.  
Before I could orgasm, my husband pulled out of me and roughly tugged at my bridal lingerie until it was torn off. He turned over onto his back and positioned me right above his pulsing penis, then slammed upwards into my slippery pussy. I settled down on top of him, my thighs splayed wide over Dean's strong firm body, allowing him the maximum depth of vaginal penetration. I sat up straight and groped my tits as I bounced on his thick cock, staring my husband in the eye and gently biting my lip. Dean's hands found my waist and he maneuvered me up and down on his shiny shaft, looking between my face and my pussy lips. When he looked down he could see his wide organ stretching open my smooth bald labia and disappearing up into my rippling vaginal cavity, and I could feel my husband's loaded testicles slap against my bum cheeks as we writhed against each other. I tingled with arousal at the thought of his hot sperm pouring into my unprotected vagina. _

_ He moved one hand down to my clit and stimulated it slowly with his thumb while I continued to wriggle up and down on his engorged member. After a few moments, the gentle tickling sensation of Joseph's hand at my clit, combined with the relentless invasion of my tight vaginal canal, tipped me over the edge into climax. I threw my head back and let out a guttural moan as my pussy twitched and convulsed around my husband's huge cock. I leaned backwards on my hands and as I was swept away by intense sexual pleasure, Dean could see my sexual secretions dripping out from between my labia and coating his pubic area. I collapsed onto his chest, panting, and held him tight to my sweaty body as I recovered from an incredible, all-consuming orgasm. My pelvic muscles continued to spasm involuntarily as I settled down in my husband's arms, still straddling him, and sighed with contentment.  
"So baby, was it worth the wait?" Dean chuckled as he pushed my hair out of my eyes and tipped my chin upwards to look at my flushed face. "I love you so much, Ryleigh and I'm glad we abstained for a while because now you're ripe for impregnation. I'm going to fill you with my warm cum until your pussy overflows with it. My strong sperm will enter your womb tonight and you will carry my child." My quivering pussy made a quiet squelch as Dean withdrew his thick, erect organ and pushed me off him. Still in a daze from my shivering climax, I slumped face down onto the bed. I felt the mattress shift as he climbed on top of me, his knees on the outside of my thighs and his hands by my shoulders. I was lying face down and my husband lowered his body down on top of me, with his legs pushing mine together and his arms holding my hands tightly by the sides of my face. I was completely overpowered and pressed deeper into the bed as my husband settled his weight onto my body._

_ He wasn't uncomfortably heavy but I could hardly move at all as his thick erection pressed between my ass cheeks and slid gently up and down, lubricated by the copious vaginal secretions released during my orgasm. Dean kissed the back of my neck and his breath tickled my ear as he whispered to me.  
"I hope you're ready for my cum, my darling. Once I've filled you up there's no going back." I was overcome with joy and love as my husband adjusted his hips, pushed my thighs open slightly, and slid his thick cock back into my hot little pussy. Slowly at first, he pulsed in and out of me, still holding my arms very tightly and resting his face in the nook between my shoulder blade and the back of my neck. At this angle, Dean's cock pressed deliciously against the front wall of my vaginal canal and I shivered in his strong arms as his toned pelvic muscles pressed into my pliable buttocks. I managed to stretch my lower back upwards and adjust my hips a little, to straighten my vaginal passage and allow him to penetrate me even more deeply. He sighed with pleasure as his climax drew closer._

Just as my toes tingled and I felt a delicious warm orgasm flooding through my belly and clenching in my genitals, I felt my husband stiffen on top of me and press his organ deep into my pussy, all the way towards my little cervix. He groaned and exhaled quickly as his hot cum shot up through his lengthy shaft and into my eager vaginal cavity. His swollen bell-end was pressing tightly into my cervix, ensuring the potent seed had the best chance of entering my womb and impregnating me. Dean stayed very still and held me in place tightly as his semen continued to squirt into me, flooding my passage and swiftly traveling into my reproductive organs. I could feel hot spurts in the depths of my vagina and I knew his sperm were coursing upwards into my fertile womb. I gasped as more semen pulsed into me in ropes, splashing inside my tight pussy and eventually leaking out around the thick root of my husband's shaft.  
Pinned underneath him, I was in ecstasy as Dean thoroughly inseminated me. As his heavy testicles emptied themselves into my receptive sexual organs, he clenched his buttocks as if to expel as much potent semen into my vagina as possible. Excess cum frothed in my perineum and around my groin, mixing with our combined sweat and dribbling down onto the bed to form a large round wet patch. Dean sighed quietly as he slumped over my small frame and ejaculated the final remnants of his fertile semen towards my unprotected womb. After a moment, Deanh pulled me sideways and I was more comfortable as he spooned me from behind and his muscular body was not weighing down on mine. With his hands gently cupping my slightly sweaty tits, he snuggled into me and we fell into a deep sleep with our sated sexual organs still tightly entwined.


	17. Old Flame-New Love

Old Flame-New Love

Dean and I had known each other for years. We worked together, in the WWE. He was a wrestler and I was the assistant, to the head trainer. We dated for a while, but he was too focused on his career and I really didn't want to be a second thought. When the developmental program, moved to their current location, he was not invited to join, because of his craziness, so he was moved up to the main roster, along with tow other wrestlers and they became known as "The Shield" We stayed friends, until I started dating an adversary of his, Randy Orton. Dean warned me about him, but I knew better. I told Dean he was jealous and that if he couldn't accept my dating Randy, then our friendship was over. Needless to say, we lost touch over the next few years, but reconnected on the night he caught Randy hitting me, in the parking lot. We talked after that and found ourselves getting closer, but I was still getting over Randy and didn't want Dean to think he was the rebound guy.

He called me up and said he was coming to Stamford and wanted to meet up for dinner and drinks. I thought what the hell and arranged to meet him, at a local hot spot. While we were enjoying our dinner and catching up, a breaking news story flashed on the many TV screens, in the restaurant. A huge storm had developed and all the roads were closed. A state of emergency was declared. With no traveling allowed on all roads, we headed to the hotel near the restaurant. With the impending storm upon us, the hotel was practically sold out. They had a few rooms left, but they only had one king bed.  
"What do you think?" Dean said. "Well, it seems we are not able to travel and the hotels are booked... we'll take it," I replied. We walked to the room in an awkward silence. He opened the door and turned on the lights. "Dean?" I said, a little shakier than expected. "Yes?" he replied. "This isn't going to be weird, is it?"

His face flushed a shade of red and his head bent. "No. The weather is really bad out there and it's not safe to drive anywhere", he said as he removed his coat and hung it up. I saw the bed and sat on it, quietly looking around the room. He reached for me and I wasn't sure what he wanted until he said, "Let me take your coat and hang it up". I removed my coat and handed it to him. The room was too quiet, so I turned on the TV. A freezing news man was standing with an umbrella, shouting into his microphone, recapping the snowfall, and what was still to come. "It's worse than I thought," Dean said, watching the newsman wipe a snowflake off his nose. Since neither of us had a change of clothes, we removed our shoes and socks and climbed into bed. "Good Night, TC". "Good night, Dean". I wasn't sure what time it was, when I felt something on my cheek. I opened my eyes to a bluish haze and remembered the storm and hotel room. Dean was kneeling next to the bed, brushing a soft hand across my cheek.  
"I have something to tell you." "What is it, is everything alright?" "I've never stopped loving you", he said softly, almost too low. " And, if I don't do this now, I will regret it..." I opened my mouth to reply, and he pressed his lips against mine. His lips were soft and gentle. To both our surprises, I kissed him back. Gently, our lips moved against each other. My tongue softly touched his top lip and a moan escaped from deep in his throat. Our lips parted, and tongues explored the new territory. We parted for a moment, eyes searching. I sat up on the edge of the bed and reached my hands towards the ceiling. The question in his eyes was answered in mine. He reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Underneath, a cream colored camisole stretched across my large breasts. I parted my legs to give him room to get closer. On his knees, he edged closer to fit himself in the empty space.  
He bent his head and kissed the top of my cleavage and ran his tongue up the side of my neck. This time the sound came from me. Our mouths found each other again. This time, there were no questions. As he nudged closer, I could feel hardness against my thigh. "TC", he whispered against my cheek. "I want you so bad." Slowly, I stood, our eyes never parting. My hands reached for the button of my jeans. "Let me...," he said. The fabric felt hot against my skin as he slid them down my legs. I stepped out of them, now standing in a camisole and panties. "You are so beautiful", he whispered low in his throat. He buried his face just above my panties and breathed in. Standing up, he cupped my bottom and gently squeezed the flesh. His mouth found mine again and our tongues danced. Dean raised his hands slightly and lifted the camisole over my head. The tight fabric freed my large breasts, the sudden cool air made me shiver. Standing in only a pair of panties in front of a man I'd loved since, that first day I saw him walk into the training center, I suddenly felt like a teenager.  
My fingers unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it from his chest. He drew me to him, my breasts pressing against his chest. Our arms embraced and caressed one another, while our mouths laid small kisses along shoulders and collar bones. "Dean...", I whispered. "Please" He moaned and held me so close, I thought I couldn't breathe. "Please, " this was more of a plea. He released me and to my surprise, grabbed the only piece of clothing left covering me. With a quick hand, the fabric was tossed across the room. I reached to remove his pants, and he quickly grabbed my hand and held it tight. His eyes were a darker shade of blue now and filled with crazed need. Holding the gaze and my hand, he removed the last piece of fabric between us. My eyes took in every inch of his body, widening at the size of his swelling. I stepped forward, using my free hand, gently grabbed a hold of his hardness and squeezed. "I can't take any more, " he growled deep through clenched teeth. He grabbed me and kissed me hard, my legs weakening from the intensity. I could feel the heat spreading. "Sit on the bed, Dean".

"TC…I've never...I usually…" his face turning red. I smiled and straddled his lap. "It's ok. I'm sure you will figure it out." I started to lower myself slowly on his swollen member. But our bodies betrayed us and slammed together. Taking him in all at once, made my eyes roll and my body tighten around him. "Oh, my god!" he groaned into my neck. A deep moan came from deep inside me. We stayed still, taking in the intense moment and looked in each other's eyes. Our mouths met, and our bodies moved. Moving in circles on him, my heat spread, riding the waves. His mouth found my breast and sucked at the tender flesh. I tightened around him, again, making me move faster and faster. The sound of our bodies colliding filled the room. "TC!", he screamed as he released his hot seed inside me. We clung to each other, heavy breathed and covered is sweat. "I'm so sorry, " Dean said. "I wanted you for so long and..." "And what, Dean?" "You were wonderful, " I said. "But it didn't last very long. I wanted you to have a nice time, too." "Nice time?" I smiled. "It was more than a nice time." "And we have all night", I said, planting a kiss on his mouth.  
"Would you like to join me in the shower?" 'I would love too, " he said shyly. He followed me to the bathroom and watched as I turned on the water. Hand in hand, we climbed into the large shower, allowing the water wash over us. We laughed and talked while washing each other's hair. He paid special attention to "cleaning" my breasts and butt. I smiled at his playfulness and took a handful of suds and washed his soft manhood and surrounding areas. It didn't take long before hardness replaced softness. I continued to run my closed hand up and down his shaft, changing pressure and speed. His hands rested on my shoulders for leverage and our mouths met under the rushing water. One hand guided its way to my breast. From deep inside, a groan of please rose and escaped his lips. "I'm so close, please don't stop," he said against my mouth. I smiled against his lips and increased the strokes against his hardness. Abruptly, I stopped before he finished and he sounded disappointed.  
I gently pushed him under the water and rinsed away the soap. "I have something better in store". I walked to the end of the shower and placed both hands on the wall. Looking over my shoulder, my eyes told him what I wanted. He pressed his chest into my back, bending slightly to enter me from behind.  
Slowly, he pushed into my warmth, groaning with every inch. Pressed against the wall, back arched against his chest, I felt his arm stretch across my breasts and his other hand extend lower. "Oh, yes!" I yelled, as he made circles with his fingers across my sensitive flesh. "Don't stop, please...Oh god!" He rubbed faster and drove himself in and out of my body. His teeth grazed my shoulder, sending me over the edge. My hand reached behind and grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged gently. "Harder," I said between clenched teeth. I could feel him smile against my back and without warning, separated himself from me. This time, the disappointed sound came from me. I turned to face him.  
Still smiling, he said "Now I have something better for you." He turned the water off and guided me out of the shower. Grabbing towels from the nearby shelf, he dried himself and me. The slight roughness of the towel against my sensitive skin, made my nipples harden and a new warmth run liquid between my thighs. Dean guided me to the bed and laid me down. To my surprise, he did not join me. He made his way to the foot of the bed and crawled up towards me. His strong hand gently pushed my knees apart. Now open to him, I blushed as his mouth laid small kisses on one thigh and then the other. Small whimpers escaped, my legs opened wider, giving him full access to everything I was. His eyes met mine moments before I felt his mouth cover the soft folds and his tongue move in ways that made me think it wasn't attached. Waves of pleasure started from where is mouth lay to my toes. Dean inserted his fingers, feeling the pressure inside. Moving in and out, quickly, I yelled. "Please, please, I need you!"  
Quickly, Dean jumped on the bed, pulling me on top. Straddling him, he entered me from below. Bringing our bodies closer and driving deeper into me, he held me close, rocking me back and forth. His mouth found my ear with a low growl. "I want to be inside you all night." It felt like he grew inside me. His size stretching me gently, making another wave of pleasure run through me. He must have felt it, too.  
"Ugh...you feel so good. Hold on tight." Dean's hands wrapped around me and suddenly, he was on top, pushing into me from above. My legs wrapped around his waist. "Tell me what you want, TC." "More. I want more!" His pace quickened with each stroke, his mouth found a nipple and sucked. "Are you ready TC?" "Oh, yes..." With a final thrust, he emptied into me. We kissed with open mouths, stroking each other gently. Our eyes met. "It's going to be a long night." "We have a lot of catching up to do." And we did.


	18. Broken Heart Finds New Love

Broken Heart Finds New Love

Sheena called me, crying one night. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her. "Dean...Are, are...You there...?" Sheena managed to stutter out through her tears. "Yes, I am. What's wrong Sheen?" "Robby...just broke...he just broke up with me!" she whimpered into the telephone before bursting into tears. "I'll be over in a minute or two." I walked out to my car in the pouring rain. What else could I do? I started the car and began driving to her house. The wipers rapidly oscillated across the window, barely keeping my vision clear. I reached her house at about 10:15pm that August night. I rang the doorbell and Sheena answered. "Hi Dean", she said, her beautiful face tear stained and red. "Hi Sheena", I replied holding my arms out to hug her. Sheena stepped into my open arms and I embraced her. We went inside and she laid her head on my chest, so I put my arm around her. She spent the next twenty minutes telling me all the things that she hated about her ex, and how glad she was that it was over.

She looked up at me and said, Dean?", but before I could say anything, our lips were locked in a lover's kiss. What a wonderful kisser she was. Not soon after we had started kissing, our tongues had met and I had sucked on hers for a little bit. While we were sitting there on the couch making out, my hands had found themselves wandering over her pajamas, and I reached under her top and began to massage her stomach, her back, and her amazing 38C breasts. Sheena began to moan and pant softly as we were kissing. My hands were roaming all over her body, as her hands had found their final resting place…my cock. I broke the kiss and removed her top, as she slid down off the couch and became intent on removing my pants. Soon, my shorts were unbuttoned, unzipped, and along with my underwear were thrown in a corner of the room, revealing my penis to her.  
She reached up and took it gently, in her mouth. Her lips and tongue began to move up and down my shaft, as I ran my fingers through her long brown hair. She knew that I was enjoying myself, seeing as I was moaning and breathing deeper and deeper. She started sucking solely on the head of my cock while stroking it with an increasingly rapid pace. "Sheena, I've got to cum" I huffed out. "I'm ready baby." She covered my penis with her mouth and I shot load after sticky load of my warm sticky sweetness, into her mouth. She pulled off of my cock, opened her mouth, showing me all of my cum, and swallowed it all down. I picked her up and laid her back, on the couch. I began to suck her nipples intently. I took her nipple into my mouth, rolled it around with my tongue, and nibbled on it gently. She let out soft moans. I took her other nipple into my mouth and did the same thing. I kissed down her chest and her stomach, and pulled at the drawstrings of her pajamas. I pulled down her pants, and took of her black thong.  
Her completely shaved pussy was so wet and so inviting. I blew on it gently and she shuddered. I gave one long lick along the length of her pussy lips and inserted two fingers into her. I sucked her slightly enlarged clit into my mouth and fingered her slowly. She put her hands on my head and moaned slightly as I loved on her sexy bald pussy. After fingering her for a little bit, I pulled my fingers out and licked them off. I stiffened my tongue and fucked her with my tongue like I would with my cock. Her taste was divine; I just had to have more. I stuck my tongue as far into her pussy as I could and licked all the way from the back to the front. She screamed when my tongue exited her pussy and she vent into a violent orgasm. Her heavenly juices squirted onto my face. I lapped up all of her juice that I could. I got back on the couch and waited for her to relax a little.  
My cock was throbbing and needed some attention. She whispered in my ear, "Fuck me." I obliged and positioned my penis so that she could sit on it. Sheena squatted over my cock, and slowly sat on it. She wiggled onto it so that she was entirely filled with my penis. I grabbed her breasts with my hands as she began to ride up and down on my penis. With every stroke she moaned louder and breathed deeper. She laid forward and began to kiss me and I sucked her tongue as I fucked her deeper and deeper. She started to scream and I felt her pussy tighten around my cock as she was reaching climax. Her doing this pulled me into a climax and as I released my cum into her, she had her most intense orgasm ever. She climbed off of me and licked my penis clean. She took me by the hand and led me to her bedroom. We got in bed and had hours of amazing sex. We never left each other after that.


	19. I May Be Injured But I Can Still Love U

I May Be Injured, But I Can Still Love You

Ryleigh and the kids were sitting home, watching RAW, like they always do every Monday night. Bentley watched as his dad came on and beat up his uncle Seth. Ryleigh had to admit that she liked having Dean at home, but seeing him on TV made her happy. Dean was home for six weeks, after she gave birth to their daughter, Haven, and she was OK with that, for the first two weeks. Then she felt like he needed to go back to work. Finally, the day came and to say that she was doing Snoopy dances, as he drove away, would be mean, but she was. Now, as they sat and watched the match go on, she noticed how Kane and Seth kept attacking his sore arm. It didn't much to re-injure it and as if time was repeating itself, Kane held onto Dean's arm as Seth jumped on it. Despite this being a set-up stunt, things can still go wrong and they did. As Seth came down, he missed his mark and landed right on Dean's arm and shoulder. The moments that passed were hard for Ryleigh to watch and all Bentley could say was "Daddy's hurt. Daddy's hurt".

Dean was checked out by the WWE doctor and it was confirmed that he had torn a few ligaments. "You are going to be out for at least 6 to 8 weeks, Dean", Chris said as he wrapped his arm. Seth was so upset and Dean knew it was an accident. He called Ryleigh and reassured her that he was fine. "Guess you get me for another eight weeks, babe", he said smiling. Ryleigh smiled but she was not ready for this. She had just hung up the phone, when it rang again. She didn't check the caller and was shocked to hear a woman's voice, on the other end. "Hello?" "Ryleigh, is that you? It's me, Lucille" "Hey Lucille, how are you doing?" "Well, I just got a call from Vince and he said that my son was injured? Is it bad? Do I need to come and help out?" "No, you don't have to come, Lucille. Dean just has a muscle pull and he'll be fine with some rest" "Nonsense, I'll catch the next flight out and be there to help out. You need it with Haven and now Dean and I will not take no for an answer". Before Ryleigh could respond, the line went dead. "Great, now I have three kids to care for and the mother-in-law-from-hell, to deal with".

Dean came home the next day and as if right on cue, Dean's mother showed up two days later. Ryleigh did the best she could. She had set up a schedule for Haven, Bentley, and Dean. She was glad that Bentley was in all day pre-school, cuz that gave her time to take care of Dean, but every time she tried going near him, his mother was there. Ryleigh felt like she was being pushed aside and she wasn't happy about it. Dean's mother even insisted on taking over the feeding and changing of Haven and Bentley, he became so scared of his grandmother, that he cried whenever she came near him, which she was not happy with. Even when she tried to bring Haven and Bentley to Dean or if Dean asked about the kids, his mother insisted that he needed his rest. Finally, after two weeks of her hovering and controlling his house, he lost it. Ryleigh had taken Haven and Bentley out for the day and he told his mom that he was fed up with her and her being there.

"Mom, I know you and I reconnected and all but I really need you to leave. You have taken over and Ryleigh and I haven't had any personal time. The kids are scared of you and to be honest, Ryleigh feels like you are pushing her out of our lives. So I'm asking you nicely, to please leave. We'll come see you for Christmas, OK?" His mom looked at him and smiled. "I feel so ashamed. I never meant for Ryleigh to feel like an outsider in her own house. Do you want me to stay here, until she gets back?", she asked a she looked around the house. Dean declined the offer and soon Lucille was packed and leaving in a cab. Thank god Dean changed her flight to an open ended ticket. Just then he had an idea. He called Ryleigh's mom and asked if she could watch the kids over night. She was all to happy to be of service and was there waiting for Ryleigh. When she came home.

Dean got a shower and greeted Ryleigh, wearing a nice pair of jeans and dress shirt. "What's all this?", Ryleigh asked as she saw Dean and her mother. "Where's your mom, Dean?", she asked. "My mom had to leave and your mom has agreed to watch the kids, while you and I spend some wuality time together". Ryleigh didn't even have time to change as Dean grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. "See you tomorrow, mom", Dean yelled as he and Ryleigh got in the car. "I have something special set up for you. It's just my way of thanking you for putting up with my mom and me, these past weeks", he said as he drove away. He drove to the Embassy Suites and checked them into a suite. They ordered room service and after they were done, the couple relaxed on the bed. As they laid there, Dean asked what Ryleigh what she was thinking. She said that she was thinking about doing this for, after his mother left and he was feeling better. The couple looked at each other and laughed, as Ryleigh said, "Great minds think alike". "So, in your scenario, what are we doing?", Dean asked as he held Ryleigh close, listening to her tell her tale and feeling the "hands on" portion, as well.

I am laying on my side next to you, my head resting on my hand. My hand is beginning to hurt from the way I am leaning. I lay with my head on my arm instead. I look at you and wonder what it would be like to feel your lips on mine. Just as I am thinking it - you ask me what I am thinking. I say nothing ... but you know I'm lying ... the seven shades of red clearly give me away. You ask again and I tell you. You look at me with disbelief. I can see the question in my mind before you ask it. Without warning, I lean up and kiss you softly and whisper "because I want to feel it". You lean down and kiss my lips then pull back and smile. I look into your eyes, needing confirmation before I dare do anything else. I test it by kissing you again. Only this time I slide my tongue over my lips and yours to play with your tongue. Your free hand moves to the side of my face and caresses it. I kiss you deeply, with hunger, as I run my fingertips up your side. We both pull back and look at each other. I smile, move away and get up from the bed ... but only to put my beer on the table. You turn onto your back and place your beer on the night-stand.  
I move back on to the bed ... crawling towards you on my knees. I lean over and kiss you again as I straddle your lap. I pull back from you, sitting up while tracing circles around your bellybutton through your T-shirt. I lean in again, my hands sliding up your chest, kissing your lips gently, making my way to nibble on your neck, then you're earlobe. I start to purr in your ear as I slowly grind against you. You can feel my hard nipples against your chest. I sit up slowly, working my hands down to your bellybutton again. My hands slide under your T-shirt, moving back up your chest, towards your nipples, pulling your shirt up with them. I kiss your stomach, moving my way up as I look into your eyes. I circle each of your nipples with my fingertips then begin to slide your shirt further up. You pull your arms from it and as you slip it over your head, my tongue circles your nipple. Your hands move to my sides. Wanting to make it even, they slide my shirt up. The feel of your fingertips on my body sends a shiver directly to my clit. I kiss my way up to your shoulder, over to your neck, and up to your ear again. Once there, I whisper how much I want to feel your hands all over my body and feel you deep inside of me. I give a small nibble before sitting back up again, making it easier for you to slide my shirt over my head.  
I reach back and begin to unhook my bra as your hands caress my breasts. My back arches at your touch. You slide your fingers down to my waist and unbutton my jeans. I slowly slide my bra strap down my arm followed by the other. Holding my bra up with just my arms, I ask you to tell me what you want. With hardly a sound you tell me you want everything I want to give. I let my bra fall away from my breasts and play with my nipples. I begin to grind against you again. You are so hard against me; I cannot wait to have you inside me. I lean over you, my nipples grazing your chest making them harder and kiss you. My fingers unbutton and unzip your jeans. Slowly, I move down your legs and kiss a trail from your lips back down to your bellybutton. I circle your bellybutton with my tongue again then move further along ... to the waistband of your boxers. I nibble on you over your boxers, making my way to the hardness I was feeling just moments before, while my fingertips trace over your stomach. I begin to nibble on and trace your hard cock through your boxers very gently. I slide my tongue through the opening for a quick lick then sit up again. I move back further, my hands hook into the waistband of your boxers and jeans. As I stand, I slowly pull both over your hips. You raise your ass to help me get them off completely.  
With them on the floor, I move between your legs and crawl back on to the bed between them. I nibble on the inside of your thighs making my way to your hard cock, wanting the pre-cum sitting on the tip. I kiss each of your balls, and then slide my tongue from them, up your shaft, to the tip. My tongue darts over your hole and scoops up the precum. I moan at the taste, knowing I will be getting so much more. I slide my tongue over the head slowly, then down to the rim, circling just under the rim. My tongue leads me back to the tip and slowly I take the head in my mouth. Your cock feels like velvet as it passes over my lips. I moan as I begin to suck just the head into my mouth, my lips sliding back and forth over the rim. Your hand finds its way into my hair and I moan again as you begin to move your hips.  
Inch by inch, I move my mouth down the length of your shaft, sucking and licking my way down, My hand begins to massage your balls. Slowly I make my way back to the tip of your cock. My other hand encloses your shaft as I lick the head, sliding up and down but in a circular motion. My tongue makes its way back down your shaft to your balls. First I lick them, then take one in my mouth and suck it gently. Then I move to the other while stroking your hard cock. My tongue slides under your balls to that spot right between them and your asshole, then back to your balls. I slide my tongue over and under each of them, licking, kissing and sucking the base of your cock as well.  
As I am about to make my way back up your shaft, I look up at your face to see you watching everything I am doing. I lock my eyes with yours and slide my tongue up your shaft, nibble a little, kiss a little until I am at the top. My tongue flicks over the rim and sweeps over the tip. Still looking into your eyes, I slide the head of your cock in my mouth and suck it slow but tight. Little by little I take more of you into my mouth, never losing your eyes. My hand goes back to massaging your balls as I make my way down your shaft. Without warning, I take all of you in my mouth. I move my way back up to the tip slowly, then devour your cock in one motion. I love the way the head of your cock feels against the back of my throat. I swallow as if sucking the head. I continue alternating between being slow and soft and hard and hungry. I want to feel you deep inside my wet pussy, but i can't bring myself to stop sucking on you. I reach my hand down inside my jeans and slide my fingers inside me and moan. Bringing them back out, dripping, I stroke your cock and flick a tongue over my fingers. Loving the taste of my pussy on my fingers, I take all of you back into my mouth. Nothing tastes better then pussy on a cock. Now all I can think of as my mouth is full of your cock, is how my pussy is aching for you.  
Pulling myself away from you, I stand up and begin to push my jeans and panties down my hips. You sit up, with a leg on each side of me, licking and sucking on my nipples and push my clothes to the floor for me. My hands go to the back of your head and pull you closer to me. My back arches. Your tongue flickers over my nipple then you nibble on it. I pull your head away from my tit only to slide my tongue deep into your mouth. You can feel how hungry I am for you. For your tongue in my mouth, your hands on my body, your breath on my skin. I bite your lower lip then bring a finger to our lips. I had been sliding a finger inside my pussy while your tongue slid in my mouth. We both begin to lick and suck on my finger. You moan into my mouth. I whisper into your mouth to please fuck me. You stand up and turn my back towards the bed. You kiss me again, then push me on to my back. I laugh reach up to your arms, and pull you on top of me. We smile at each other. I lean up and kiss your lips gently, sliding my tongue into your mouth as I feel your hand slide over my stomach and down to my pussy. You are so hard against me. I spread my legs wide for you. You fingertips tease me, touching every part of me without touching me at all. I start to moan and purr into your mouth. I move my hand over my stomach to my clit. Just as I am about to slide my fingertip over my clit, you stop me, stop kissing me and tell me no. Just as I am about to protest, your fingertip flicks over my clit. A shiver goes through my body at the initial touch.  
You start to bite on my neck as your finger slides over my clit, teasing my hole. I am so wet and so hot, my clit is rock hard and all I can think about is you inside me. I beg you please to fuck me but you continue to tease me. You slide a finger into my pussy. You can feel how hot I am. I pull your finger out of me and bring it to my mouth and suck it. You move it back down to my pussy but I stop you and tell you to fuck me hard and to fuck me doggy style. You kiss me one more time then tell me to turn over.  
I get on my hands and knees in front of you. Your glide your fingertips up my back and into my hair as you position your cock at my wet hole. With one motion, your plunge your hard cock deep into my pussy and pull my hair back. I moan loudly as you fill my pussy. I reach under and play with my clit as you fuck me harder and harder. I beg you to fuck me deeper. Your balls slap against my clit as you pound me. Then you ease your pace, moving in and out of me slowly. You drive me wild. I beg you to please fuck me hard.

You lean over and whisper in my ear, no. You get slower and slower. I reach under and play with my clit, begging you to fuck me harder. You pull out of me almost completely, then inch by inch you move inside me. I try to move back but you move with me. You reach under with your free hand and pinch my clit. I moan your name and again beg you to fuck me hard and deep. You continue to tease my pussy. Then, without warning, you bury your cock in me. Your balls slap against my clit and my head hits the headboard. I moan with extreme pleasure. You start to pound my pussy while I reach under and massage your balls. I can feel how tight they are getting and know you are going to cum soon. I start to rub my clit. I want to cum all over your hard cock before you cum. I pinch my nipples and arch my back as you fuck me deep and pull my head back by my hair. I rub my clit again and cum hard all over your hard cock. I cum so much, I can feel my cum on your balls. You pull my head back hard as you growl you are going to cum. I moan and tell you to cum deep inside my pussy.

You start to fuck me even harder then I could imagine. With a deep growl you cum deep inside my pussy. You continue to fuck me until every last drop of your cum is left in me. We both collapse, me on my stomach, you on top of me. Neither of us wants to move. Eventually you roll over onto your back. I move on to my side. You look at me and smile. Then you put your hand on the side of my face, pull me to you and kiss me. I lay in your arms until its time for us to go.


	20. Long Lost Love

Long Lost Love

Hi, my name is Carly, I have light brown hair and green eyes. The following is a fantasy that I have about my best friend, Dean Ambrose. Problem is, I sent it to him and well, I hope he doesn't get mad at me.

Dear Dean,

As I sit at my desk and stare out the window, I begin thinking of my life, my lonely sexless life. It is unbearable at times, the wanting, the needing, the frustration. Where is that prince I was told would sweep me off my feet, or at least give me a night to remember? Oh, well, another day of files and papers. Such is my life these days. But lunchtime is fast approaching and I will be able to escape. As soon as noon hits, I am walking toward the elevator and down to the mall for some peace and quiet. As I am leaving the elevator, I stop short. There he was, after all these years, leaning against the wall, waiting for me. Dean greets me with a big smile "Hey babe, I thought you might be here." I walk towards you and immediately see you from a new perspective. I sense my body warming with these new sensations, not exactly what I felt for the shy, respectful guy I knew back in the day, but I realize that everyone who got off the elevator with me is wondering who you are, and why I am so speechless. I look at you and find those big brown eyes I have always loved, your lips, your big beautiful smile. I am extremely happy to see you after all this time and I begin to feel a heat take over me. After a huge hug, we immediately start talking and laughing as we leave the building. I have no idea where we are headed, but I'd follow you anywhere. We head down to the mall and walk toward the closest hotel.  
Neither one of us content with the hug and I realize I am not going back to work this afternoon! You already have a room, so we head straight to the elevator. We are the only two on this elevator and as soon as the doors close, you back me against the wall and kiss me. Your lips are soft and hot against mine, your tongue sweet as it rolls with mine. Your hands find mine and pin me gently against the elevator wall as your lips trace my neck. I am yours right now as my mind melts with every kiss. The doors open and you lead me to the room. There isn't a lot of talking at this point, we both want each other badly and can taste it in the air. Once inside the room, the door closed, I can't help but stare at you, wanting every bit of you. Without a second thought, you remove your shirt. As you cross your arms and pull your shirt from your waist, I follow your arms as you raise your shirt above your chest and eventually your shirt is free from your body. You walk towards me as I stand soaking in your body. You hold your shirt out to me "Do you mind?" I slowly shake my head. You are close and I can feel your breath. I look at your lips. Lips I imagine around my nipples, which are hard pressed against my shirt. My pussy is wet and my heart is racing. As I lean in, I lightly brush my breasts across your bare chest. Our eyes meet as I gently trace your bottom lip with my finger.

Your hand circles my waist to the small of my back as we come closer to each other. I feel your cock swelling in your jeans. I feel the wetness of my pussy, throbbing, wanting you, my breasts heavy with anticipation. You lean to kiss me, but stop just short of my lips. We linger there for that beautiful second in delicious anticipation. If we do this there is no going back, no stopping. Time seems to stand still, until that moment we can wait for no longer. We kiss, our lips full of passion. I sit on the edge of the bed and you start to undo your belt. I reach for your belt, slowly unclasp it and pull it slowly from the loops. As I unbutton and unzip your pants, I am aware of your cock throbbing, engorged and hard. I massage the shaft through the fabric with both hands. I can feel it swell. I reach down under the shaft for your balls and slide my hand back further to rub your ass. My hand on your cock and the other on your ass makes your clench with anticipation. I slide your pants off and with one layer less of fabric, run my hand again the length of your cock. I look up at you and your eyes are closed, your lip slightly parted, your mind hoping, praying that I continue.  
I pull the ridge of your underwear down to reveal the pink head of your cock and kiss it softly. I lick the exposed ridge just below the head and then over the top again. I move the fabric down slowly, exposing the smooth shaft. I press my tongue at the base and drag it slowly to the head. My tongue is hot and wet as it wraps around the head and gently sucks. Again I return to the base and lick the left side, slowly, letting the wetness linger. Again the right. Your hands run through my hair, you moan as your throbbing cock begs for more. I finally slide off the fabric as my mouth searches for your balls. My hands grab the shaft and slide up and down with the wetness from my mouth. As I take one of your balls in my mouth and gently roll it with my tongue, my free hand reaches back to your ass to squeeze your right cheek.  
You grab my hair and gently pull it, forcing my mouth from your ball. Your cock is free I cover the tip from the cool air with my mouth. My lips are full and juicy. I cup your balls in my hands as my mouth slides back and forth along your shaft, my tongue massaging underneath. Slowly back and forth, with each movement you enter farther and farther. With each deeper entrance, you stay longer and longer. When I feel you can take it no longer, I begin to swirl my tongue just around the tip of your dick and then take you back deep into my throat. I suck and lick the base of your cock, tracing my tongue along the vein until I reach the head and ever so slightly drag my soft teeth across the tip. My hands at the base can feel you pulsing with pleasure. I continue to slide you deep into my wet mouth and back out for that small burst of coolness from the air.  
You grab my hair and hold it out of my face. You want to watch your cock moving in and out of my wet hot mouth as you imagine my hot wet pussy. My hands go to your ass as I hold you close to my mouth. You are so deep in my mouth, I stop sliding you in and out and my tongue works you, pulsing like my pussy, forcing the rush of pleasure. I can feel you trying to stop it, trying to make it last, just a few more minutes is all you can handle. Within seconds, you scream my name as you shoot your sweet, sticky juices down my throat. After we shower and crawl into bed, holding each other close, until we both fall asleep.

Love,

Carly

Dean's Reply To The Letter…

Dear Carly,

Got your letter. All I have to say is…when and where? Remember, I like black and red.

Love,

Dean


	21. A Dark Snowy Night

A Dark Snowy Night

The blowing wind and snow lashed at Toni's skin, trying to rip the windbreaker from her body. She felt herself shivering violently, as she trudged, one foot in front of the other, fighting the urge to give up, to rest. Looking up, she saw it: the light ahead of her. Focusing her sight on that light, she stared at it, rarely blinking; praying that it would not go out; that it would continue to be a beacon for her salvation. Finally, she reached the driveway, and forced her weak legs to move, step by step, bringing her closer to the door that she hoped would give her shelter. It had been a long night; cold, and boring. As usual, he sat here alone, nursing his beer as another Friday night drifted by. Finally, Dean gave up on the evening, sighing quietly he went through the routine of starting at one room, and shutting off the lights. Reaching for the porch switch, he heard a faint sound, a rasping, as if something was grazing against his front door. She made it. Falling onto the door, her fingers numb and her body frozen. Looking down at her snow-encrusted sneakers and her sweat pants clinging to her skin, she felt the tears that had been threatening to fall slowly begin to trail down her face. Lifting her arm to knock on the door, she realized that she could barely move it, and slumped against the wood. Not fully understanding that her body was shutting down, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

Dean opened the door, and found a bundle of wet clothing and frozen limbs falling against him. Scooping the cold figure up, he quickly kicked the door closed with his foot and rushed back to his bedroom. Noting the fire still burning strong, he placed his cold surprise on the bed. Hearing a moan escape from the frozen package, he looked up into a face that, under normal circumstances, would have been lovely. Now, however, all he saw was a frozen woman; a tint of blue to her lips and a face so pale it was almost translucent. Toni could almost hear something or someone speaking to her. Her mind was trying desperately to hear the noise; to focus on it. Struggling with the need to sleep, she fought with herself, and forced her eyes to pry open. A blurry image rose above her. The figure was large, somewhat bigger then herself. She was able to make out a mess of light brown, some-what curly hair and broad shoulders. "So-o- co-old," she murmured, once more blacking out. Dean carefully removed her arms from her jacket and tossed it to the floor. Pulling the t-shirt from the waistband of her sweats, he worked the shirt out. Looking down at her face, he questioned whether or not he had seen her open her eyes. He had heard her quiet whimper about being cold and had reassured her that he would help her. Glancing away from her face, he went back to working on getting the wet clothes from her body. Dean did his best to avoid gazing upon the woman, not feeling comfortable touching her unconscious form. He gently, yet swiftly, lifted her torso from the bed and eased her shirt off her body. "God," he muttered to himself, "She's almost frozen!"  
Moving down to her feet, he quickly untied the laces and pulled off the soaked sneakers. "What was she thinking," he grumbled aloud, as he tossed the sneakers on top of the jacket and t-shirt. Next, he pulled off her socks, and began to rub her feet with his hands. It wasn't long before the warmth from his ministrations had been absorbed by her tender flesh. Gritting his teeth, he stood and looked down over her. Knowing he would have to remove the icy sweat pants, he stood for a moment at the side of the bed. Then, steeling himself and pushing all thoughts aside that he normally would have had when a woman was on his bed, he began to remove the wet material from her pale body. Pulling the sweats down past her hips and away from her thighs, he quickly pulled them off her, throwing them to the side, to land with the other clothes. He looked down, seeing her start to shake and shiver, soft pleading sounds escaping her lips. Then he moved the covers from the opposite side of the bed and returned to lift her in his arms. Without knowing what she was doing, she nestled closer against him, absorbing his heat. "Shit!" he groaned, as he felt the softness of her flesh, concealed now only by her white bra and panties, press against him.  
Cradling her, he laid her on one side of the bed, then drew back, pulling down the other half of the blankets. Once again he lifted her, in order to place her in the middle of the bed, and once again she snuggled into him. Biting his tongue and trying not to breathe in the smell of her skin, he repositioned her in the bed, and covered her shivering body. Then he set about washing up her soggy clothes, and hanging them on a rack to dry. Stirring the logs in the fireplace, he added several more pieces, and prodded them with the poker. Dean then returned to the den and loaded up that fireplace as well, before moving back to check on his new houseguest. Her body was still shaking and thrashing, trying to warm itself. Realizing that he had no choice but to help bring her temperature back to normal, he made a decision. Stripping his clothes from his body, leaving only his boxers on, he climbed in beside her. Pulling her close, he ran his hands over her skin, hoping and praying silently that this would be enough. To his surprise, his own body began to react, as he massaged the circulation and feeling back into her arms, back and hips. Running his hands further down her body, he was pleased at the firm muscles he felt beneath his fingers. Trying to keep his eyes on her face, he watched to see if she would awaken. His hands moved faster on her cold leg, and soon he heard a stronger moan come from her lips. Satisfied that her body was responding to his ministrations, he moved from the bed and walked around the other side. He again gently climbed in, this time behind her. Pressing his hands against her stomach, he brought her frozen backside against his chest and spooned his body into hers. He let his eyes close, as the fires slowly began to extinguish behind their grates.  
She could feel her legs, as the slow tingle began to creep to the surface of her skin. Crying out from the sticking of hundreds of needles in her body, she realized it was only the feeling of circulation returning to her. Clenching her eyes shut, Toni tried to remember what had transpired and where she was. She pictured the car sliding into the ditch, leaving her stranded. The walk up the road towards the distant light was easily recalled, but that was all. Rolling over in bed, finally letting her eyes open, she looked into the face of a total stranger. "Oh my god!" She thought to herself, "What have I done?" Opening his eyes, Dean stared into a pair of blue ones. This was the first time he'd seen her awake, so he was quite taken with how deep and blue her eyes were. He could tell by her surprised expression that she didn't remember where she was or how she'd gotten there. When she made a quick slide to move from the bed, his arm snaked around her waist keeping her there. Immediately, she began thrashing and clawing at him. "Settle down," he said quickly. "I'm not planning on hurting you. I'll explain." He had to continue holding her, because she refused to listen to him. Seeing what her intentions were, seconds before she was able to act them out, he quickly moved on top of her, before she could sink her teeth deep into his shoulder.  
"Get off of me, you ass!" Toni demanded, trying to pull her arms from the iron hold he had on her. It was at that moment that she realized he wore a pair of boxers, and that she still had her bra and panties. Granted, this didn't set her completely at ease, but it was enough for her to question his motives for having her there. She calmed, momentarily. "Explain, please," her steely voice told him. Listening to his explanations, she felt her mind accept his story as truth, realizing that this was something that sounded very plausible. Her mind and body relaxed, then, and as he recognized this fact, he removed himself from her and the bed. "Now, I'm Dean, and you are?" "Toni." "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to hers, and was once again reminded of the feel of her soft skin. Taking a moment longer then was necessary, he held her hand in his before moving to the other side of the room. Picking up her clothes and handing them to her, he told her, "I washed these up for you. I'll get us some breakfast and you can tell me how you came to be trapped out there in clothes meant for spring, not winter." Winking at her, he left the room, allowing her the privacy to get dressed. Dean restarted the fire in the den, before heading to his room and taking a hot shower, hoping that the new thoughts and images of the lovely woman in his bed would subside before he embarrassed himself. When her eyes had opened and he had gotten the first real look at her, he was struck by the flash of anger that only added brilliance to her features. He had taken the few moments between her outrage and his being on top of her, to notice her pouting lips, and how she felt underneath him. Her body was fit, but not tiny. He liked the average size of her. Toned and healthy, her body had spoken volumes to him, and he had admired the heaving of her breast as she thrashed beneath him.  
Toni emerged from the bedroom and breathed in the strong aroma of coffee and bacon. Her long hair hung down her back, somewhat damp from her shower. She had repeatedly washed it, after releasing the long auburn braid from its confines. Following her nose to the kitchen, now, she leaned against the doorway. Observing the man who had not abused her, as she first had feared, she watched him move freely around the room. Toni checked out the other rooms and noticed no other person in residence. Running her fingers over the mantle-piece, she smiled at the old black and white photos of a young couple. Their love was reflected in their smiles as they posed in front of what, she believed, was the same log cabin she now found herself in. "Those are my parents," Dean told her, as he admired the way her body looked, standing before his fireplace. It had been a while since a woman had stayed the evening with him. He admitted to himself, that even though this wasn't his favorite way to spend an evening with a woman, he didn't mind having her here with him, now. The morning, like most days, moved slowly for him. Dean enjoyed living in the mountains. He wasn't really cut off from civilization, but he did enjoy the solitude of his surroundings. Sometimes, though he wanted company. Craving it like most people who live alone do, he welcomed this new person into his home, even if it were only for a short time.  
Walking over to Dean, Toni smiled up at him. "I smelled breakfast. Need any help?" Her eyes gazed into his, and her lips lifted into a soft smile. "I'll be willing to wash dishes, in exchange for food and lodging." She saw his eyes dance and his mouth grin wide, and her belly did a small somersault inside, as she was struck by how his features softened and became very attractive to her. Pressing her hand against her stomach, she calmed herself and headed towards the kitchen. "Come on Dean, it's getting cold." Smiling to herself she pretended not to hear his mumbled, "It is anything but cold." "If you'll set the table, I'll pour us some juice and coffee," he said. Motioning to her where everything was, he fished out the orange juice, set it on the table, and grabbed the coffee from the stovetop. Sitting across from her, he poured their drinks, and thought back to the last time he had made breakfast for someone. Surprisingly, he realized that it had been around 3 years ago, the morning he and his 25 year old fiancée' had called it quits. He had, fortunately, found out before the ceremony, that she wasn't ready to marry a man, who traveled a lot. Right now, he was glad he hadn't married her, because he knew it was going to be hard to keep his hands off the woman in front of him. Shaking off the memories and letting his thoughts lead elsewhere, Dean started off the morning asking, "So, would you like to explain why you happened to be out and about during that nasty storm?"  
Toni rolled her eyes and settled back into her chair. "I hadn't planned on skidding off the road, in the middle of a blizzard. I had been working out at the gym when the storm hit. I hadn't even planned on being outside, except for running in and out of the car, so not really feeling like dressing in layers, I just tossed on my workout clothes. As you know, the snow just slammed in quicker then they expected. My car skidded on the ice, and here I am. Sorry, Dean, nothing exciting here." Waving off her excuse for not being more prepared she rose from the table and gathered the remaining leftovers, stored them in the fridge, and moved to grab the dirty dishes. Dean gripped her wrist as she lifted his plate from his place. "I think you're wrong about nothing being exciting here." His eyes took on a warm look, as he let his eyes roam over her body, this time allowing them to take in what he had found so distracting last night. He had worked very hard at not caressing her, only allowing her to snuggle up against him, absorbing the heat of his body. Now, he had a hard time not touching this hot young lady, who had brought a spot of life into his quiet world. Feeling the strain of his cock as he took in the now soft, baby blue eyes, firm breasts and full hips, he chuckled to himself. His own thoughts distracting him, he slowly pressed a kiss against her hand before releasing her.  
Toni, stunned by his kiss and the hungry look in his eyes, took the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. Running the hot water, allowing it to build up the suds, she stared out the window, noticing how thick the snow was, and how beautiful the woods surrounding Dean's home were. "You have a lovely place here, Dean. I envy you," she said, distractedly. All through breakfast she had watched his eyes, as they traveled over her breasts, and she had been surprised by how much she had enjoyed it. Then her own thoughts had started to creep in, and she had remembered a few things from last night, notably, the warmth of a nice body against hers, and soft gentle words of compassion whispering into her hair. Toni hadn't felt that much at peace in a man's arms since, well she couldn't remember. Now, at the young age of 29, she knew she wanted to feel that way again, even if it were just for one moment. Turning from the sink, she slowly walked towards him, her eyes telling him what her body could not. She sensed that he knew what she wanted, as his chair scooted back and he opened his lap for her. Settling onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue slid across his lips as she slowly used it to penetrate his mouth. She felt the thrill inside her; the erotic sensation of holding a stranger, being able to force her need of release on him, and knowing he'd answer the call. Her body hummed as she felt his tongue tangle with hers, and she recognized his need to have his own passion and lust fulfilled.  
Dean pulled her tight and pushed his cock hard against her hip, showing her that he wanted her as much as she did him. Pushing his hand through her hair, curling his fingers in it, he pulled back her head and pushed his tongue deeper into her sweet mouth. Sliding a hand up her shirt, he grasped the lacy bra, remembering the look and feel of it from the night before. Pulling and lifting it from her, he released one breast. It fell into his hand. Cupping it, he stroked the nipple with his thumb. Toni moved her hand down his chest, squeezing it in between her hips and his arousal. Putting pressure against the length of him, wanting to feel him inside her; needing to. Her nipples ached and her breasts felt heavy, each one longing for his touch. Full of passion, her hand moved to work free the button and zipper of his jeans. Freeing his cock from his boxers, she stroked it firmly with her hand. Full and erect, his cock seemed to beg for her, as it jerked in her palm. Toni covered the tip with her fingers. Biting gently, she tasted the skin of his neck, before she sucked it into her mouth. She wanted him. She needed him, and her body would not be denied.  
Moving his hand from her breast, he tugged off her shirt and unclasped her bra. With each tremor from her body, Dean felt his own lust growing. He ran his hand across her sweatpants, caressing her ass, squeezing her cheeks, digging his fingers into the cotton. His cock throbbed in her hand, and as her teeth sank into his neck, he used his own mouth to greedily feed from her skin. Sucking hard on her neck, marking her flesh, tasting each part of her, his tongue stroked and caressed. She continued to rub his cock, feeling the heat of her hands on his swollen shaft. Finally, Dean lifted her into his arms and sat her on the table. Toni leaned back as Dean began to remove his clothing, then pulled down her sweats and tossed them to the side. She looked over his body; at the fine-toned skin, the hard muscles rippling as he reached out to hold her, his hands resting on her hips. "I want you here, Dean. Now!" she breathed. She felt his hands tighten on her skin as he breathed in her desire. He slipped his fingers into the wet walls of her sex before sliding his tongue over her nipples. Lying on the table, she sucked in great gulps of air as his fingers stroked in and out of her. His mouth devoured her breast, his teeth tugging and pulling at her nipple. Stroking her wet sex, Dean's cock strained against the will he was placing on it, not allowing it the pleasure of the slick honey to ease its passage into her. He licked and sucked on the rose-colored nipple, tasting her skin; loving it, stroking it with long licks and tiny bites. Her hands pulled at his head, holding him close, mashing his face into her soft skin. The smell of her body excited him, and with each pump of his fingers he drove himself, and her, closer to the need that consumed them both.  
Toni moved her hand down her body, and wrapped her fingers tightly around his wrist. She looked up at him. Her eyes took in his, noting the deep penetrating stare, and the obvious need to have her. Taking his hand from her pussy, she felt him replace it with his cock, the head of his organ sliding over the moist mound. "YES!" She screamed, as she lifted her hips, begging him to take her. Answering her call, Dean thrust his cock deep into her, moving faster and faster with each ensuing stroke. Her body threw itself onto him, her sex grinding against him, as her hands tugged and pulled at her nipples. His own voice answered each cry of her own, as he drove her harder, forcing himself deeper and deeper. She felt her sweet wetness increase, surrounding him; silently begging him to continue. Growling and sweating, he drew his cock from the warm cave, only to impale it once again. Wrapping her legs around him, she held him, as she willed her muscles to tighten and squeeze, contracting and releasing his cock with each violent thrust. Toni felt his thick member against her walls, and knew that soon her body would find release. Turning her head, she bit her lip, tasting blood. "HARDER! NOW!" She urged. He obeyed her commands, and soon her body was spiraling out of control. Her head thrashed back and forth as they drove each other crazy, as his cock was filling her pussy and her pussy was soaking him.

Their bodies were slick with sweat as Dean felt the shot of cum rising from his balls. He groaned as he released himself into her as her own cum, covered his cock as she strained against him, holding him as deeply inside her as she could. Each spasm rocked the other, releasing liquid heat. Dean felt each pull of her body, answering each call and thrust of his. Moving together, his fingers digging into her ass, he felt her shudder and release, as he offered another fiery hot sheet of lust to her womb. Toni's heels dug into his back, her toes curling. Her nipples, now tender from his pulling and tugging, ached sweetly. Her body gave up everything until, exhausted, she fell back onto the table. Her breath came in gasps, her lungs aching for air as she went completely limp. She was vaguely aware of him, still sliding his cock slowly in and out of her. Dean's hands came up her sides, and he pulled her to him, her body weak and sedated. He pulled his spent organ from her wet walls, and lifted her into his arms. Gazing down into her eyes, he saw something he had long forgotten; passion, desire, lust, and maybe, if time allowed them, love.  
Pressing her lips to his, Toni held her mouth against his, enjoying the tender touches and strokes his hands gave her, as his tongue traced her lips. "I'm glad you came to my door," He whispered quietly to her. Tightening his hold on her, he moved them into the den. The room was warm, and the fire continued to burn steady and bright. He held her close, studying the reflection of themselves in the antique mirror. He saw the look of two adults, once searching for something. Not knowing what it was, by some quirk; some twist of fate, they had found each other. Toni looked at his eyes, not caring to lose sight of him; not needing to see the couple in the mirror, when all she saw was the answer to her future. The man that held her now, she knew, would be the one that cradled her in the night; the one that loved her in the morning. In time, he would also be the one to pose with her, as a photographer snapped their picture. Capturing the smile of young lovers standing in front of a log cabin home, the photo would picture them embarking on a new adventure of love, hope, dreams, and sometimes, heartache.  
Dean pressed a kiss upon her head and lowered her gently to the floor. He lay next to her, softly running his fingers across her body. The soft bearskin rug cushioned them, and once again they began to make love, this time leaving no part untouched by their tongues. Through each loving stroke, caress, and nibble, they each committed to always love the other.


	22. Vacation for One or Two

Vacation For One or Two

Ryleigh was so excited about her upcoming vacation with Dean. He had been gone for almost three weeks and even though she knew it would happen, when she married him, she still missed him. He called her and told her that he had gotten a week off and that him, Roman , and Seth were all going on vacation together. It was going to be a couples weekend. Ryleigh had no issues with the idea of a couples weekend, as long as she got time alone with Dean. She wondered why they chose a couples weekend because they always traveled together, while working. The couples arrived at the island oasis and went to their respective rooms. What Dean forgot to mention, was that while they were on "vacation", he and the others had to do a few promotional events, for the upcoming Hell In A Cell match, at the end of the month. Roman and Seth managed to spend time with their girls and also do the promo spots, but Deansomehow forgot that his wife was along, for the ride. After three days of hits and misses, Ryleigh was at her wits end. She confronted Dean and told him that she was not very happy with his "dedication to the WWE". They argued and fought and within seconds, Dean was gone and she was alone, crying herself to sleep, on the bed. The morning sun pushed its way through the bamboo blinds, sending threads of light screaming into the vacation hideaway, as Ryleigh looks over and sees that Dean had come back, sometime in the night. As she lays there, thinking about it, we hear her thoughts.

The ocean breeze gently sways the blinds, and makes the beams dance around the room, playfully announcing another day. My husband and I seem so small, lying together in the middle of our giant wooden bed. Four huge posts rise grandly toward the ceiling, holding a sheer and flimsy canopy that gives the bed a sense of privacy, as if attempting to shield the angels from seeing our private play. My husband's breathing rises and falls in time with the sounds from the rhythmic surf, making me feel incredibly in touch with him, and with the world. I want this moment to last forever, and wish I could stop the relentlessly advancing daybreak. Dean is lying on his back, totally naked, as he floats between slumber and awareness. Even though his manhood now lies calm and dormant, I know it has an endless and unrelenting appetite for me. It is merely resting, gaining strength and replenishing its supply of milky venom. With only my slightest movement, my most gentle stroke, or my softest kiss, it will surge in size and strength as it maneuvers to penetrate me. But it also knows I am easy prey. I am addicted to it, and with each passing moment I crave it more and more, until my body writhes and aches under its control. Within minutes of entering me, it will empty its precious fluids into me, sending waves of pleasure through both its host and me. As it lies there, I can sense it longingly staring at me, silently begging to be aroused, and knowing it's already arousing me. It's one eye anxiously waiting and watching for the fast approaching opportunity to slide itself back into me.  
Now, as I lay here watching Dean, my desire for him builds. I feel the tingle building deep inside me, and sense my wetness grow as my need for him turns to an ache. I slide down his chest, and put my mouth around his nipple. As I gently suck, my tongue moves around his hardening nipple, and he begins to stir from his sleep. He lets out a soft moan as I roll over him, and put a knee on each side of him as I straddle his body. As I put my mouth around his other nipple, I press my pelvis against his. I can feel his member growing and pressing against my pussy. His cum from last night still lingers me, so his penis effortless starts to slip into me as it grows. With all my wetness and cum, it feels velvety and smooth as it slithers itself into me. With only the smallest of motions, and a little guidance from my hand, he fully enters me. I grab him tightly around the neck, pulling my boobs tightly against his chest. I lift my hips, and let his penis slide out until its head is just barely in me. I stop for a moment, letting the anticipation grow for the next stroke. With a small grunt, a slam my hips back into him, taking his entire length into me. I feel his head bottom into me, and he gives out a deep "ohhh."  
With each thrust my pussy makes a soft slurping sound, as if it were expressing its surprise in greeting his penis again so soon. My powerful thrusts grow faster and faster until his moans grow to a constant groan. With one final stroke I lift off him, and let his penis slap against his stomach. I roll to the side, and move my hand to grip his dick. It is incredibly slippery, and even though I grip it as hard as I can, my hand easily slips up and down his full length. His head feels like the bulb at the end of baseball bat, as it forces my hand to open, and it flicks between each finger. With each stroke I rotate my hand, like opening a door knob. Dean's breathing is shallow and fast, and punctuate with staccato groans. His shoulders and head begin pushing down into the bed, and his hips move up to greet my hand. I feel his shaft grow even bigger, and I start to gently rub his balls with my other hand. With a violent shudder his head comes up, and his hips drive into the bed. He yells a sharp "I'm cumming!", and a long stream of thick white jizz jumps from his head. It seems to be propelled almost in slow motion, with the end forming a little loop as it files. The loop lands at his nose, leaving a rope of cum draped over his mouth and chin, all the way down to his belly button. The next two spurts also make it all the way to his lips, leaving his mouth covered in his jizz. Several more spurts end up on his stomach and chest, until he falls limp from satisfaction. As he lays there motionless, I make large cum-circles in his chest with my hand. I roll back on top of him, and lean forward to give him a kiss. After a little prying, I finally get him to open his lips, and let my tongue draw in some of his cum. We spend a few seconds letting our tongues linger, as his taste dissolves away.  
I lift up from him, his cum dripping from my chest. "Time for me! Let's get in the shower." We stand up, and I give him a full body hug. His chest slips sensually across mine, as his cum rolls down my chest to my legs, and I feel it drip onto my feet. We walk outside to the shower, and turn on the warm water. The shower is at the edge of the pool, and has a clear view of the ocean and beach, which are a few hundred yards away. His knees are still weak and wobbly, and he sits on the shower bench as I adjust the water. The water is warm and silky, and I move to let it wash Dean's cum from me. It flows down my body and legs, forming little white balls and strings as it flows to the drain. Considering all the joy it brought us, it seems I should find a more respectful way to clean his cum away. But my cum-thoughts are interrupted as I feel Dean's hand press against my groin. He stands, while keeping his hand on me, and stands close as his other hand begins rubbing my breasts. While holding me this way, he moves me to the bench, and pulls me down so that I sit at its edge. He moves to get a plastic lounge chair, and sets it just in front of my knees. He grabs my shoulders and has me lay flat on the bench, and he sits in the chair. I feel his hands on the inside of my knees, and he opens them wide. He pulls his chair closer to me, and I see his eyes intently focused on my pleasure slit.  
He licks his lips, and makes a quick glance up to my eyes. His eyes drop down again, and he lowers his head to me. I can feel his warm breath teasing me, and I feel my hips rise toward him as I ache for his mouth. He uses his fingers to spread my outer folds apart, and his mouth moves in to fully draw-in my inner lips. The pleasure is indescribable as he sucks and pulls on my lips, and I let out a desperate "ohhhh" as his tongue works itself between them. His face presses against me, and I feel his tongue move deep into me. Soon, his fingers join with his tongue, as his tongue moves up to my clit. His tongue works under it, beside it, on top of it, and his mouth and lips fully engulf it. My clit swells and exposes itself to the licking, making every tongue-lash send tension-waves through me. He changes to a steady licking rhythm, and I feel my consciousness fading away as I become consumed with my approaching orgasm. His finger finds my g-spot, and he rubs across it as he continues to lick. Having my g-spot massaged is so incredibly diabolical. It puts the brakes on my rise to ecstasy, but at the same time lets his tongue fill me with more desire and intensifies my ache for release. Soon, my body can accept no more. "Please, let me cum," I beg. "Please." I feel his finger pull out of me, and almost immediately I feel my body tensing and my legs instinctively spreading. The first vibrations start deep in my pussy, and rise quickly to the surface. My entire body starts to shake, and I make uncontrolled sounds of passion as I writhe in the final moments before release. The first spasm explodes around my pussy, sending a shock wave of pleasure through my entire body. Spasm after spasm continue, as the waves of ecstasy consume me. I cum for what seems like an eternity, and the fog of satisfaction slowly rolls over me.  
As I come back to reality, I see Dean looking at me, smiling. He looks so proud of himself and the way he just satisfied me. I smile back, but my smile goes away as I notice his full erection. It is so hard that it bounced side to side with every heartbeat. Its tip glistens with pre-cum, so I know I'm going to get fucked. "Let's take care of that thing," I say as seductively as my over-sexed body can muster. He stands, kicking the chair back. He reaches his arms under my legs, and moves them to his shoulder. As he lifts me, I'm pulled further to the edge of the bench, and I feel his penis poised at my opening. By adjusting my body, he changes my position, and impales me with a quick thrust. This session is just about getting him to cum. His pure animal lust fascinates and excites me. Its only about his penis using my pussy for sexual relief. And I willfully let him. It doesn't take long, and I see his head tilt back and his thrusts deepen. With one final lunge, he lets out a yell and I feel a strong splash of warmth deep within me. Spurt after spurt fill me, and I feel the excess cum running out of me. He pulls out with a deep sigh, and leans forward to give me a light kiss. "Time for sailing," is all he says.


	23. Win A Date With A WWE Superstar

Win A Date With A WWE Superstar

My name is Sheena and I'm entering your contest because I want to win a date with my favorite wrestler, The Lunatic-Fringe and Unstable one called Dean Ambrose. According to the rules, I'm supposed to wrote out a scenario, as to what my perfect date would be. Well, here it goes and I hope I win.

I walk into TGI Fridays wearing a short black and white dress with my hair down and curly. I spot him sitting at the bar wearing a tight black v-neck and sexy blue jeans. As I approach him, my heart is pounding and I can feel the blood rushing to my nipples and pussy. Just the site of you is getting me excited. We embrace in a warm hug, your strong arms squeezing me tight; my breasts pushed against your chest. Nervously, we sit on the barstools and each order a drink. Small talk occurs, but really we're each undressing each other with our eyes- wanting to devour each other's bodies. After many minutes of talking I cannot stand the sexual tension any longer. I excuse myself and head to the bathroom. I start touching myself in the stall, picturing your body pressed against mine. After getting myself really worked up I send you a text "The bathroom is empty, it's just me and my wet pussy. Care to join?" Moments later you join me in the stall.  
I begin to passionately kiss your lips and then make my way down your body. On my knees, I slowly unbutton your jeans and take out your rock hard cock. Slowly, I lick from the base near your balls to the tip, then take the head into my mouth. I gently begin sucking; slow at first then faster. You pull my hair and slightly moan as I begin to deep throat your dick. You're close finishing when we hear the door open and another woman enters the bathroom. Disappointedly I look up at you and you help me up to my feet. I let out a small giggle and we both sneak out of the bathroom. As we head back to the bar you grab my ass and quickly touch my pussy under my dress and feel that it's dripping wet, begging for your hard cock to be deep inside. Quickly, we pay our tab, leave a tip, and I invite you back to my apartment. Although the drive is only ten minutes it feels like a lifetime as I keep imagining what it will feel like to have you inside me. We meet at my apartment, I nervously unlock my door and let us in. The door slams, I lock it, and look at you. Instantly we start kissing hard, passionately.  
I lift your shirt over your head and take a moment to admire your chest and body as I begin unbuttoning your jeans and pulling them off- eager to get to your cock. We start kissing again and move towards my bed. You pull my dress over my head-unhook my bra- and lay down on the bed, pulling me on top of you. We start kissing again, then I nibble your ear, and whisper to you about my dripping wet pussy and how badly I need you inside me. You slip off my panties and your boxers; then very slowly I slide your dick inside my pussy while you play with my tits, sucking biting and groping. As I grind my hips and moan you roll us over- pushing my legs onto your shoulders. Slow at first I feel you deep inside me, each thrust going deeper and deeper. I crave more and more of you and beg you to fuck me harder. You begin thrusting fast, deep, and hard- My hands and face are tingling from the intense feeling, I am close to orgasm. I reach down and feel you moving inside me, I begin to play with my wet clit and help myself to finish. I let out a loud moan and my body begins shaking as I cum. My face is flushed and I'm smiling. You kiss me hard and passionately then order me to roll over, desperate for more of you I obey.  
You grab my hips and pull me to the edge of the bed. I'm on all fours and eager to feel your dick fill me up again. I'm soaking wet from cumming and ready to take you in deep. You begin thrusting, grabbing my hips for control. With each thrust getting harder and harder, I'm moaning, and desperate to cum again. As you get close to cumming you pull my hair, smack my ass, and fuck me fast and hard- me legs begin shaking and I cum again. The tightening of my pussy as I cum brings you close to finishing. You smack my ass again, roll me over, and slide me off the bed onto my knees. I take the hint and begin deep throating you, sucking fast and hard- taking in your entire cock into my mouth. You pull my hair so my head falls back and you cum all over my face, tongue, and breasts. I look up at you and smile as you are breathless. I grab your hand and lead you to the shower so we can both clean up. In the shower, as you're behind me washing my body I begin to be turned on once again. You wash my legs and as you move up my thigh you slip a finger into my pussy. I moan and then you move your finger back and gently slide into my ass. I am turned on by the sensation and let out a sigh to let you know that it is okay. I reach back and feel your dick- hard and ready once again. I guide your dick to where your finger is and press your cock to my asshole. You slowly slide your hard cock into my ass and begin thrusting very slowly. The tight hole is nearly unbearable for you- after just a few thrusts you begin cumming into my asshole. As you pull out I can feel the cum drip from my asshole and you watch it drip down to my thighs and wash away in the water. You give my wet ass a good hard spanking. I turn around and kiss you. We finish cleaning each other's bodies, dry off, and head back to the bed. Exhausted after our night of fun we cuddle. I am little spoon, you are big spoon. I can feel your strong arms wrapped around me and I feel safe, happy. The rise and fall of your chest lures me to sleep. You're up for just a moment longer to be sure that I could fall asleep and then my slowed breath sounds turn into a sort of lullaby and soon you're fast asleep too.

The End.

P.S. In case you are wondering…I WON!


	24. Never

The hustle and bustle of everyday travels and business were hard. Two souls lost in a never ending battle between finding the "one" and corporate hypocrisy. Long, lonely business trips had him worn down. And her it was the added stress of all her long-time friends already having that person in their lives along with her own small business. That was all until they finally decided to have a long deserved night to themselves. They had never met before tonight.  
Dean entered this quiet blues bar, looking to be stress-free for once in his adult life. Louise appeared and he was immediately drawn to her as she walked in the door. She came here, hoping for the chance to meet someone like never seen before. Little did she know, he was already there. He approached her and spoke not a word, just simply taking her by the hand. He led her to the dance floor, and slowly began to show her a good time. As they went through the songs, they shared small talk, mainly speaking with the other of times long gone and stress of everyday banter. As they reached a slower pace, they retreated to the table he originally had. A shared drink and small appetizer begin to bring them closer together. A new song now plays and she leads him out to the floor.  
He began to press his hips against her while she ground to the beat. Her eyes began to rage with lust. His glazed over in blind ecstasy. She could tell by the growing sensation between them this dance wasn't going to last long. She took him by his belt and headed for the door. Outside they softly kiss. Desire swelling in her like an uncontrollable wildfire. Slowly easing her hand into his pants, she waves in a taxi with the other. They give the address, and are pleasantly surprised that they are staying at the same hotel. They arrive and enter the elevator, and she presses him against the back wall forgetting to hit her floor. He slowly reaches around and presses for his. They get to his door and he opens it.

She turns around and is startled to see him standing with a sly grin. She begins to undress and ask how he wants his adventure. He steps toward her and presses his finger to her lips. Grasping hers hand, he stops her from fully disrobing. She appears puzzled, but allows him to do as he desires for her. He slowly begins to kiss her neck, softly rubbing her back with his fingertips. Slowly moving his hand to her shoulder, he gently slides her dress strap off the side. He kisses. Slowly working back to her other side, he does the same. Her dress is caught on her ample breasts. He reaches around to find a small zipper, and her outer wear falls to the floor revealing soft black satin lingerie. She slips her hand under his tightly fitting shirt and rubs against his core. She pauses as she begins to remove it from his body, and gazes into his eyes. He finishes removing his shirt and begins to unbuckle his belt. She grabs his hand as if to say, "This is my job". Slowly removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants, he begins to rub her back and shoulders again. His pants hit the floor.  
She pushes him onto the couch, and sits straddling him. The passionately kiss, like two lovers meeting after ages apart. He works his hands up and down her back, softly removing the hooks on her satin attire. She leans back, and he fully removes her top. Her breasts are perfect, all natural. He pulls her back to him and takes her nipple in to his mouth. She slowly begins to grind her hips against him, feeling him grow between her legs. He stands up with her still wrapped around him and kneels on the floor. Working his way back and forth from one breast to the other, he pays careful attention not to give one more pleasure than the other. Slowly he begins to work down the rest of her body. Reaching her thighs, he kisses and places his hands behind her small round ass. Grasping the back of her panties, he slowly begins to shimmy them off but not to go to fast. He removes her last layer of man-made barricade and leans back in. Softly beginning to kiss the inside of each leg, he slowly works his way to her sweet love box. Wrapping his arm around her leg he begins to lick her soft clit. His tongue sending chills of ecstasy up her spine. She had never had pleasure like this before.

With one hand she reaches up and begins to caress her own breast, while slowly grinding her hips in his face. She places her other hand on top of his head and he knows he is driving her wild. Her grinding has become faster paced. Her legs begin to lock. She quivers hard, reaching a climax while he reaches his tongue in further. She squeals and he is still going. She wonders, "What kind of man have I just met?" His eyes are gazing up at her, never moving from her nether region. She softly caresses his head just as she is forced into another climax. This time his tongue comes out allowing more of her sweet juice to pour out in front of him. She goes limp, not ever having reached such a pleasure without the use of her toys and imagination. She forces him onto his back, and removes the dark blue boxers miraculously remained on this entire time. He stands up and she turns him around placing him back onto the couch. Again she straddles him, this time softly guiding in his stiff rod. She groans from width of his pride fitting her like a glove. Grinding her hips, she leans back and places her hands on his legs. This time it's her turn to return the favor. He is slowly pumping his hips trying to keep time with her grind. They are in sync, and he begins to feel his explosion arise. He doesn't want this to end so soon. He quickly rises to his feet, and placed her on her back. Back on top, she guides him in. His hips are at a steady pace. She wraps her legs around him and her grinding is once again coming to a faster pace. She quickly tenses her whole body, as another orgasm surges through her.  
Back onto the couch she falls and rapidly moving she gets on her knees. He mounts her from behind driving his cock deeper into her throbbing pussy with every trust. He reaches around with one arm and grasps her breast as it is forced back and forth under his momentum. She arches her back and begins to rub her clit for a higher sensation. Again he feels his explosion oncoming. But she knows and is prepared. She grabs him not going to let him spoil it for himself. She begins to grind harder and faster against him, trying to allow him ultimate ecstasy. He grabs her hips once again and drives in one last, deep, hard time. They both explode. He fills every nook and cranny inside her and she leaves his cock hurting from her climax. Still inside her, they both collapse to the floor. She can still feel him hard inside, releasing his load. She tells him to sit up. She rises to her knees in the floor facing him. Taking is cock into her mouth, she doesn't want anything wasted. She quickly works him dry and back to a full erection. While she continuously works him, he places his hand on the back of her head. He feels his load preparing for another burst. He tenses and explodes into her mouth. She rises and wipes the cream on her breast with the head of his prick. She goes back down to ensure that all is gone, not wanting to leave him loaded for no reason. She moves up to his side and wraps her arms around him. He places his arm around her and softly caresses her skin. Both are exhausted. She asks if she should leave. And his reply has her full of joy. A simple, "Never."


	25. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

Amber met Dean at the door, Heineken in hand. She was clad only in a sheer black thigh-length shirt buttoned just below her 38C bust between her erect nipples, red satin and lace panties and three inch mules that accented and defined, above slender ankles, the muscles in the calves of her legs. She kissed his mouth and exchanged his suitcase for the beer. He was exhausted. He had been gone for almost six weeks, making a movie for the WWE Studios. He saw his wife standing there and knew what she wanted, but he also felt disappointed that he probably would not be able to do this sexy woman justice. "I know what you're thinking", he said. "Oh, yeah? What am I thinking?", she said. "Your thinking you're too tired for this", he said as he took a swig of beer. "You're right, but don't worry, darling. Go take a load off in your regular chair in the living room where you can turn on the TV and put your feet up and I'll be right there."  
She put his suitcase down and headed for the kitchen. She came back a short time later with a plate of baked chicken and rice. He watched her come across the room nipples erect. He had forgotten just how sexy she was and her legs, seemed to have gotten longer, since he last saw her. The sheer black top flattered her opulent figure. "Come here", he said. He took her hand and gently pulled her towards him. Her C cup breasts swung free under the see-through blouse. He fondled them lovingly and gave her a moist open-mouthed kiss. "You look so sexy, dear." "Thank you, darling, you just rest there and enjoy. I have to get one more thing." He watched her ample ass undulate softly through the veil of the shirt as she walked off towards the bedroom. There she got his slippers and headed to the bathroom. There she got out the foot-bath. She filled it with warm water and Epsom salts. She threw a towel over shoulder, put the bottle of Gold Bond in a slipper and carried foot-bath, towel, powder and slippers back to the living room.  
As usual he was sitting in his easy chair with his feet up on the foot stool. She put the foot-bath down in front of his chair. She lifted one foot off the stool and then picking up the other foot she sat down in front of him on the stool. One at a time she untied the shoes on his tired feet. Removing it and the sock under it she then gently placed the foot in the warm bath. He liked it that she was naked to the waist in front of him beneath the diaphanous fabric and despite his weary state his manhood was becoming restless. She took each foot in turn from the bath, dried it, powdered it, massaged it and then put it in a slipper. As she held a foot in her lap, he liked playing with her tits with his toes. It made her smile. She liked it too. "Did I tell you that I love you, today?""Yes, dear. You told me that this morning as you kissed me at the door and headed off to work. I told you that I love you, too."  
"Ah, yes. Well, I'm telling you again, I love you." "I love you, too, my sweet. Let me clear this all away and I'll be back." She returns with the fully lined satin robe that she made him as a Valentine's day present. She strips him naked and he dons the robe. He likes the way the satin feels against his skin and she brings him dinner. "Are you done eating?" "Yes." "Good. Now come with me." "Oh, honey, I can't. You are so enticing tonight, but I can't." "Yes, you can. It's time for your massage." "Massage? Okay."  
She had prepared the bedroom earlier that day with clean sheets, candle light and flowers. The covers were folded down across the bottom of the bed. She removed his robe and bid him lay face up with two pillows under his head, fully naked on the bed. She had him lift his hips off of the bed so that she could place a pillows covered with a towel beneath him. She set his legs slightly apart, and had him bend his knees just a little.  
Setting herself between his legs, she removed her top so that she was naked to the waist. "Now just lie back and enjoy. Don't do anything. I am your personal Goddess and I am going to nurture and pamper you. I'm going to do it all." She relished looking at him from this angle. She took in every inch. Strong thighs led to the darker skin of his scrotum and groin. Curls of salt and pepper pubic hair cover the area. His penis was now completely engorged and erect to its full length of nine inches. Although not part of the massage ritual she had intended, she could not resist. She just had to draw the tips of her nipples over his inner thighs, scrotum and shaft. She played a little with the tips of her nipples and the head of his cock and then wrapped his stiff member between her soft breasts and massaged his cock with her large tits. Sitting back on her haunches she begins the massage and explains, "I am going to massage your abdomen, thighs, chest, and nipples with warm aromatic oil. Nothing will escape my attention. Although our perceptions of sensuality and lust are located here, these intimate areas are an important source of joy in our life and my purpose, tonight is to give you a feeling of comfort and sense of well-being. Orgasm is not the goal of the massage although it can be a pleasant and welcome side effect. You as a man can become multi-orgasmic without losing a drop of semen. Orgasm and ejaculation are two different responses that you can learn to separate. Your job is to relax and surrender to a form of pleasure you may not have experienced before."  
Pouring a small quantity of warm oil on her hands and laying her torso over his, she begins by massaging his chest. She gives special attention around his nipples circling and arousing them to erectness. Small round and hard she decides to play with the tips by flicking them and circling them with her tongue. She draws a hard nub into her mouth and sucks it hard while massaging the opposite breast in her hand. He is surprised at the sensitivity of his own breasts and encourages her to continue and she can feel him hard on her belly beneath her. Moving the massage down over his stomach all the while adding more oil to her hands she decides to concentrate on the shaft of his penis and testicles. Gently massaging his testicles, she observes that massaging his scrotum gently has caused his balls, originally high and tight, to relax. Moving to the area above his cock she massages on the pubic bone and entire groin into the creases of his thighs. She adds more oil as she needs so that there is no irritating friction.  
Moving her attention to his hard cock, she takes her time using plenty of oil massaging the shaft varying speed and pressure. Gently squeezing his cock at the base and alternating her right and left hand, from the bottom up she pulls up and slides off. Right, left, right, left, etc. Then, changing the direction she starts by squeezing at the head of his stiff member sliding down and off. Again, alternating right and left hands. Now concentrating on the head of his rod, she uses her fingers around the head of his cock as if she were using an orange juicer. She massages all around the head and shaft under the sensitive flange. She has never seen him so hard. She decides to finish this part of the massage with a little fellatio tonguing and sucking the head. Moving down the shaft she nuzzles his sack and licks his balls popping each testicle one at a time in her mouth she gently rolls it around with her tongue and then releases it. "My God, this is wonderful," he moans. "Now, it's time for you".

He came to me slowly, letting the muscles in his arms and chest ripple. I swear he knows exactly how to make my body ache for him. My hands reached out and touched the warmth of his skin, sliding over his smooth and flawless surface as my feet drew up behind him, locking into the small of his back. Like water over marble, my hands moved up his chest and found the sides of his face, pulling his mouth towards mine. His tongue was thick and warm as it slid between my lips. I closed my eyes and suckled it, loving the texture of it as he tasted my mouth. His scent, the clean scent of mown grass and turned earth and sweat, filled my nose and made my thighs pull at him harder. I consciously let all my inner walls down; let the hatred and anger of the week roll off of me, sucking his love into the void in my soul. Like a succubus, I fed off the love this man had for me. More than that, I took it as my right. I felt his hands gently touch my knees and slowly slide upwards. The skin of my thighs was tingling from his touch. My pantyhose were an unwanted barrier, a prison keeping me from him. I had to pull back from his kiss and moan loudly when he tugged them down and off of me.  
Another smell joined his. The thick, musky smell of my desire rose from my pussy. Dean's nose twitched and then the corner of his mouth lifted. If I wasn't so horny, I would have hit him. Instead, I reached for his jeans, ripping them open and shoving them down to mid-thigh. "I want you inside me, Dean", I told him. My voice sounded thick and husky as I slid my panties off. "Give me what I need."  
"Yes, Ma'am," he said softly, moving back into my arms. He entered me easily, with a familiarity born of our years together. A single thrust of his hips pushed his cock to the hilt inside me. My head fell back in pleasure and I felt his mouth close on my throat. His hips moved against me in an easy rhythm. I closed my eyes and let him take me, my hands digging into his back. Each thrust rolled the head of his cock against my cervix, bringing a gasping moan from my throat. My thighs worked with him, guiding him as he sunk into me so that each thrust sent a small jolt of electricity through my spine.

I was panting, sweating, loving every moment. "Fuck me, Dean," I ordered. "Fuck me good. Make me cum." He bit at my shoulder, making me arch my back in ecstasy. Both of his hands clamped on my ass, pulling me towards him as he impaled me over and over. My pussy trembled and I knew that a few more thrusts would put me over the edge. "Look at me, Dean," I told him. I pressed both hands against his chest, digging my nails into his skin. "I want you to see me cum. I want you to see me enjoy your cock."  
His hips slowed a bit as he adjusted to the new position. "God, Amber," he moaned. "I want to cum inside you." I slammed my hips at him. "Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare! You watch me cum, Dean! This is for me!" Sweat was beading on his chest, slowly running down his belly. I knew how bad he wanted this release, how much he need it. I could feel the extra hardness in his cock as he pushed into me.  
"Say it, Dean! Tell me you won't cum until I give permission!" He gasped, almost choking. "I won't cum! I promise!" "Fuck me, Dean!" We were both moaning, grunting like animals. Every time he thrust into me, a wet smack of flesh on flesh resounded. "Now Dean…Fuck Me..I wanna cum with you!"  
His eyes locked with mine. I saw him grinding his teeth as he fought to control his body. I felt a slow, hard pulsing start deep inside my pussy. The warmth swam outwards quickly, the pulsating gaining strength and pulling my whole body into a slow convulsion. I stared up at my husband as orgasm rolled over us. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the pleasure fill me and then spread my legs wide and watched as he pulled out of me. We laid there basking in the after glow of our love making session. I turned to Dean and said, "Welcome Home, Officer Shaw"


	26. Payback's A Bitch

Payback's A Bitch

Hi, my name is Melissa and I work for the WWE. My current title is Valet to The Shield, but what I really am is a babysitter/gopher. Secretly, I've been dating the resident bad-boy of the Shield, Dean Ambrose, and up until now, I've had no issues with any of the female talent. But that changed one weekend when a bunch of us got together, at a cabin, in the woods. It was mid-afternoon and we had just returned from a 8km run. I was getting a glass of water to drink and Dean was sitting in the living room, watching TV. Renee walks out of the bathroom, wearing only her black spandex halter-top and holding the spandex shorts she had worn, earlier for jogging. She was naked from the waist down, standing a few yards from my boyfriend. Now Dean and I have had numerous "discussions" about Renee and her infatuation, with Dean. His eyes were about to pop out as he looked at light-colored bush of pubic hair, shaped in a neat triangle of blonde curls. I could not believe that she would even do that and I made a mental note to talk to her about it, after I took care of Dean.

I hated the hypnotic affect it had on my boyfriend. When she eventually turned around to walk back to the bathroom, I noticed his glare follow her naked butt cheeks until she was gone from sight. I also noticed a mounting erection pushing out the fabric of his running shorts, so visible under the skimpy material. I would never do anything like this. What a slut she is! I thought to myself. I wondered if she had done this on purpose or just walked out the bathroom, about to go for a shower, without thinking much of what she was doing. The minute the bathroom door closed behind her, Dean's shock erupted in a smile, which he expected me to empathize with, but I was angry at her. I was angry at her for exciting my boyfriend. I was angry at her for being able to be so carefree, when I was a shy prude. I was angry at her because this made me feel insecure and not good enough. Only yesterday Dean came back from the shops with a present of a tight white top for me and I refused to wear it in case it went see through.  
I took out my insecure feelings on Dean. I walked past him put my hands on his crotch and felt his hard-on through his shorts. "So this is what Renee does for you. You must be attracted to her, then?" I remarked. "I am just a normal male. This has nothing to do with me being sexually attracted to her", he responded. I just walked out of the room and went to my bedroom where I could get some space and I read my book. I was not very nice to Dean that whole evening. When we discussed why I was upset he said that I should not be such a prude and if I would let go a bit maybe I would be a happier person and we would have a better sex life. For a while Dean continuously hinted that he would like me to be more of an exhibitionist and show off my body more. "You have an incredibly sexy toned body with great legs and a round butt and well shaped firm round tits- why do you always hide it under so many clothes?" I never had an answer. I suppose I was just shy or scared of being perceived as a slut or cheap. I never felt comfortable in tight or revealing clothes. I was always worried that I would get looks.  
The next day I decided to maybe accept that I was stubborn and take Dean's request for me to become a bit more risqué to heart. I was feeling frisky and decided that I would not let my inhibitions get the best of me again. I had the morning to go shopping while the others were at the beach. I was walking in the shopping mall to the club wear shop. I though a little short mini would show off my toned legs and thighs and make Dean happy. I walked past a beauty salon and read the advert on the window. "Special - Get a full leg wax and receive a Brazilian on us" I desperately needed a leg wax. Since I was a brunette my hairs were too dark to leave as some girls do. I didn't have a lot of hair but you really don't want any when you are in a bikini. I entered the salon. "Hi, when can I get an appointment for the advertised special?" I asked. "We are booked all day today except for now" the beautician answered me as she looked at the booking sheet on the desk. What the hell! I decided to go for it. "Please come with me" the lady guided me through a passageway and into a small room.  
"We will do the legs first. Please take your jeans off and we will get started" the beautician instructed me. I had my legs waxed until they were smooth and silky. "Have you had a Brazilian before?" she asked me. "No, this is my first time. I have had a bikini wax though" I replied. "Ok, you will need to take your panties off and I will give you a tot of vodka to help num the feeling" she said as she handed me a little glass filled with vodka. I was quite apprehensive so I downed the drink. After the wax was complete, the beautician told me to stay lying down for a few minutes to let the moisturizing cream absorb. She left the room and came back a few minutes later with 3 bags in her hand. "For ones first Brazilian we have a tradition to give a gift of a swimsuit. What size are you?" she asked me. "I am a small or size 8" I answered. "Well we only have white left in size 8. Here is your gift. I am sure you would look great in it with your petite figure" she said. "Take your time and get dressed and I will meet you at the reception area to settle the account" she said as she handed me the plastic bag and left the room.  
I opened the bag to find a tiny white t-string. It was like a g-string but had a t at the back where the strings connected. I had never worn a g-string before. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I looked so strange with no pubic hair. It was so smooth. I had never noticed how my pubes stood out with a fleshy look with the slit down the middle dividing them. I turned around to look at my butt. There were no whisks of hair protruding between my butt cheeks as I had before, but I noticed my reddish brown clitoris hanging between my butt cheeks as I bent forward. I had not seen it this way before with the hairs hiding it. It looked so raw, so sexy, it had a swollen hood. I tried on the t-string. My ass looked almost naked, with the white skin contrasting to the tanned skin around the shape of my bikini. In the front the t-string was so high cut that it just covered my pubes and was quite stretchy pulling into my slit a little, showing the outline of two oval pubes divided by a slit through the thin fabric.  
I left the t-string on and I got dressed, paid and left. I met up with the others but I didn't tell anyone about my adventure. We went out for the afternoon and then clubbing in the evening and never got back home until really late at night. Renee had a met a hot guy at the club, named David, and he came home with us for I suppose a one night stand. What else could I expect from my slut friend.  
The next morning, I arrive at breakfast in my pajamas to see Dean and Renee sitting and talking at the kitchen table. Dean was wearing his pajama shorts and Renee was wearing a pair of blue bikini panties and a half halter top skintight against her breasts. I was now convinced that she was hitting on Dean.  
"Where is David?" I asked as I approached them. "He is still sleeping" Renee answered. I could not get myself to join them and instead I made an excuse that I was sick and I went back to the bedroom. The image of her dressed like a slut was haunting me and I admit, I was getting really jealous. As I lay on my bed, with a volcano building up inside of me, I heard David wake up and go to the bathroom. I noticed that he had not closed the door properly.  
I was not thinking rationally and decided I needed to take some retaliatory action. I pulled off my pajama shorts and top and with nothing else on other than the white t-string. I got up and I walked across the passageway and walked into the bathroom. "I didn't know you were in here, David", I said, acting surprised as David was standing urinating at the toilet. "I just need to brush my teeth, but don't let me disturb you" I said to David as I walked up to the sink and took my toothbrush. I noticed his shock as he turned around to see me topless with my size B breasts firm and round and my nipples hard. In a trance like manner he focused in on my nakedness and just stood there, as I continued brushing my teeth as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. I was watching him in the mirror, watch me. I noticed him standing and staring at my ass, with the only material covering me a tiny thin white t-string which disappeared into my round butt cheeks. "Wow, I love your panties", he stuttered still not moving from the toilet.  
I had a stabbing jolt of sexual excitement stem right through my body, as I realized my body was on display like a raw open wound. My nipples felt like lightning rods electrified. They hardened and stood out erect a few millimeters. My pussy was throbbing under the new swimsuit so much I almost felt the animalistic instinct to rock my hips with the internal rhythm of rising heat. I was naked, almost, and a strange man was taking in every inch of me, delighting in my exhibitionism, which was so foreign to me, yet made me feel so powerful, like a goddess. I didn't feel shy and want to cover up as I had imagined I would. Instead I felt my nakedness to be such a release. I wanted to show more. I wanted to be raped by his eyes. I enjoyed the attention. I wished I could pull my bottoms down and show him my newly smooth and hairless pussy. I turned away from the mirror, still holding my toothbrush and faced David. He was wearing boxer shorts and he had a huge erection sticking out. He was suddenly self-conscious as he realized that I had noticed it. I was staring down at it. It looked like a thick pole in his boxers. He seemed to suddenly get nervous and he started to walk past me. I smiled at him as he brushed my body with his, as he tried to squeeze past to leave the bathroom.  
I was not having much sex with my boyfriend on these holidays. I was feeling horny, on fire and sexually frustrated. I was also angry at Dean for flirting with Renee. David left the bathroom. I locked the door behind him. I took my electric toothbrush and I closed the toilet lid, sat down on it and I switched the toothbrush on and pushed it against my clit but that didn't help. All it did was make me feel hornier, but I wasn't able to masturbate myself to satisfaction. I heard a knock on the door. "Hey, it's Dean. Can we talk?", he shouted through the noise of the toothbrush. I switched off the toothbrush and went to the door. "Hey Dean, can you help me look for my contact lens. I dropped it somewhere near the sink and I cannot see to find it". OK, so I lied, shoot me. Dean came back into the bathroom.  
I knelt down to the floor near him. He was looking for the lens as he took every opportunity to stare at my tits. "Thank you for telling me about that slut, Renee. I guess you and her had fun this morning", I said. "Don't get mad at her, it was me, but I know what you can do for me", he said as he knelt up and put a hand on my thigh as I was kneeling.

I didn't remove his hand. Instead I sat down on the floor. I was at my horny limit and I just went with it. I put my hand on the outside of his boxers and I grasped his erection and slid my hand down it and up again slowly caressing its head through his shorts. It was hard and a wet spot appeared by the head. He responded by parting my legs, pulling the t-string to the side of my pussy and he tried to go down and suck me there. It was difficult for him to access me so I pulled the t string off my legs and I knelt on my knees. He lay down with his head between my legs. I felt his wet tongue against my pussy, with little strokes up and down the slit and then some nibbling on my swollen engorged clitoris. I let out a whine as I came. He then masterfully stuck his tongue into my wet pussy and I came again. As I then turned my body around to face his cock and suck it we stopped and kissed. I tasted the saltiness of my pussy on his lips. I wanted to touch his hard cock.  
I put it in my mouth and I went up and down on it like a piston engine. I tightened my grip around its head as I came up as I had seen in porno movies. He wanted to get up and fuck me right there from the back as I knelt there giving him a blow job, but he didn't have a condom with him. He told me to stay where I was in within 10 seconds, he was back with a foils packet. He unrolled it and covered himself, as he told me to go back into kneeling position. He slid between my legs facing me, but pulling himself down so that his face was directly under my pussy. He put his hands around my butt cheeks and pulled me down towards his face. He licked my pussy and I knew I capable of feeling this. He slid himself inside my pussy and sat up so we were face to face, as he slid in and out of me. I felt a sinking sensation together with a burning sensation and a rush at the same time. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was overcome with intense orgasms. I grabbed my new swimsuit and I put it in my mouth, as I bit hard on it instead of screaming as I came again and again.

He then got up and started to thrust his hard cock into my pussy and I could feel his balls knock against my pussy. I felt a new wave of renewed passion. I arched my spine upwards. I used the fingers of my left hand to caress my nipples as he thrust in and out of me. I felt fluids run down my legs from my pussy. I bent downwards and I took my other hand and I rubbed my clit ferociously. My fingers were soaked with my cum but I kept on rubbing away at my clit. I was rising in waves of excitement as I groaned loudly. I was feeling sore all over and tired and then Dean pulled his cock out of my pussy, removed the condom, and I felt spurts of his cum land on my stomach and chest. This was unbelievable sex and we were both sweaty and tired. The others oblivious to this and were still in the pool. I wiped my sweaty out body with a towel and put the t-string back on, as Dean and I joined the others in the pool. Renee saw us and I smiled and said, "Payback's A Bitch!"


	27. Wedding Night Bliss

Wedding Night Bliss

It was cold winter night. Jessica had waited for this night her entire life. She sat at her hotel vanity, brushing her long curly blonde hair. Dean, her groom was down the hall getting ice for the champagne to toast to their new life together. As she slowly removed her wedding gown, she looked back at herself in the mirror. "Tonight is the night." she whispered. Her white lace nightgown clung to her curvaceous body. She gently glided her hands up and down her supple breasts, her nipples got harder and harder with each touch. She thought of Dean as she slowly caressed herself. She laid on the bed, moving her hands closer and closer to her tight, virginal pussy. Her fingers rubbed her already erect clitoris as soft moans hushed over the room. Suddenly, the door opened, it was him. She quickly sat up and wiped her hand on the silk bed sheets.  
"I see you've started already", Dean quipped with a slight smirk. "I couldn't help myself." she blushed. She was 23, and a real virgin. She had never see a mans member, never touched it, but she thought of it quite often. Her mother warned her of the evils of sex, how man will ask her to do dirty and sinful things. When she was young teenager and started to masturbate, she felt so guilty, but soon those feelings of guilt turned to pure ecstasy. When she met Dean, she was away at college, away from her mothers martyr influence. They fell in love soon after and he proposed. He never once pressured her to have sex before the wedding, he was the perfect man, and he was her man, for the rest of their lives. "Are you ready Jessica?", Dean anxiously asked. "As ready as I'll ever be", she quivered nervously. Dean moved toward Jessica, undressing himself as she looked on with amazement.

He put his hand on her shoulder and went in to kiss her. She hesitated, but soon gave into him. His lips were so warm and inviting. Her whole body shook with pleasure. She was ready to become a woman. He moved towards the bed and sat her down on the edge. He pulled down his boxers as his bulging manhood appeared. Jessica looked it, inspecting every vein. "Be a good girl and put it in your mouth." Dean ordered. Jessica looked at him, scared of what she was about to do for the man she loved. "My mouth?" she asked nervously. "It'll feel good for me and then it'll be your turn." Dean said convincingly. Jessica took his throbbing erect penis into her hand and started to stroke it, looking up at him like a scared little girl looking for approval. She opened her mouth and started to lick the tip. She opened mouth wider and took his fullness into her mouth and started to bob her head, back and forth. He put his hand on the back of her head to guide her. As he pushed his cock deeper into her, she started to gag and pull away. "It's ok sweetie, you're doing a great job, I'm gonna cum soon." Dean reassured her.  
She put it back in her mouth and started to suck harder and faster. His moans filled the air. Jessica knew he was enjoying himself and felt elated. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum baby, I'm gonna cum! He screamed. "Keep it in your mouth, let me fill you with my hot cum!" he moaned. His body shook as the cum traveled through his long, hard cock, spurting into her mouth. She swallowed it with a distasteful look, upon her face. "You're so good at that baby, thank you." Dean whispered. "I sort of enjoyed it a little", Jessica said with a smile. "Now it's your turn, lay down and get comfortable." He ordered. She laid back, with her legs tightly closed. Dean climbed onto the bed next to her and put his manly hand on her chest. He started to rub her milky white breast. Her nipples, fully erect as he stroked them. Sherry started to pant and breathe heavily as he took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked it hard. For a brief moment, Dean and Jessica locked eyes. He could see how nervous yet excited she was.

He pulled down her white lace panties and started making small circles with his slender fingers are her clitoris. Her breathing became even more erratic as he started pushing his index finger into her. He took one of her fingers and put it inside of her, their fingers touched inside of her wet pussy. "Don't stop, oh god please don't stop!' Jessica screamed. "I'm gonna fuck you now; I'm gonna fuck you so hard", Dean panted. Dean got on top of Sherry, pushing her legs wider and wider apart. Her back arched and she gently kissed him. "Are you ready sweetie?" He asked. "As ready as I'll ever be, just go slow", she whispered. Dean slowly stroked his hard cock, and rubbed it against her wet lips. He slowly put his penis inside of her virginal pussy. Jessica inched back as his manhood gently poked her hymen. She cried out as he pushed it further inside of her. She started to cry. "Please stop, please it hurts so much", she winced. "Baby I got to keep going, it'll feel better soon." Dean said. She looked at Dean and nodded her head, signaling him to keep going. He grabbed her breasts and put one into his mouth and sucked her nipple hard. She wiped a tear from her eye as he lowered himself down so he could guide his cock into her pussy. He grabbed his throbbing cock and slowly pressed it against her lips, running it up and down, circling around her clit. He finally pushed into her, hard and unapologetically.

She cried out even louder than the first time. But he continued to fuck her as the blood from her freshly torn hymen surrounded his cock. She was so tight, the tightest Dean had ever felt. He loved it. She started to breathe more and more heavily and her eyes were tightly shut. "Babe, you're so fucking tight!" Dean screamed. As Dean started going in and out, Jessica noticed that the pain was slowly fading. She was even starting to feel pleasure from his long, hard cock squeezing into her tight and wet pussy. She started to pant and her panting soon became in sync with his. She wrapped her legs around him and started scratching at his back. He seemed to like it. "I'm gonna cum soon baby. Can I come inside you?" Dean asked. "Do whatever you want daddy!", Jessica screamed. Dean lifted his head from Jessica's breasts, as he moaned and collapsed, after filling her with his seed. It was over. Jessica was finally a woman. A real woman. He shifted his body and laid next to her on the bed and smiled. With that one smile, she kissed him and they drifted off to sleep.


	28. He Needed A Release

He Needed A Release

"Dean?" I called out my boyfriend's name as I entered his dark apartment. I switched on a lamp on a nearby table and made my way towards the back of the room. "Dean?" I called again, a little louder. "I'm back here baby!", came his answer, from the direction of his bedroom. I walked down the hallway and pushed open his door. He was stretched out on his bed in the dark, wearing nothing but his dark green cotton boxers. I knew he had a hard night, because him and his best friend, Seth Rollins, had another "Payback" fight, which was all they'd been doing since Seth broke the brotherhood of the Shield and turned on Dean and his other partner, Roman Reigns.

However, this wasn't unusual; he usually laid out in front of the fan after his shower. I gave his body a good once over - he was, by far, the sexiest man I had ever gone out with. He was 6'4, 225 lbs, very muscular but not bulky, light brown hair that he wore curled and this time he has a scruffy beard. His body was scared, but nice tanned, and I couldn't help but notice the bulge in the front of his shorts.  
Dean and I had been dating for a few months, and our physical relationship wasn't up to his standards. I knew he was getting frustrated with me, but I had my reservations about sleeping with him. It had nothing to do with my self-confidence - I think I'm fairly attractive. I'm 5'9, 140 lbs with a runner's physique, shoulder-length dark brown hair that is layered and blue eyes. I'm very curvy with a slim waist and 38-C tits. I knew I received appreciative glances from the male population, but I didn't go out looking for the attention. I dressed conservatively, and I didn't flirt a lot. I had Chuck, and I was happy.  
Unfortunately, he wasn't. He knew he was good-looking, and he knew he could have any woman that he wanted, and he wanted me. But I wouldn't give in to him. This isn't to say that our physical relationship was null and void; we had been making out since our first date. We kissed and touched each other, but it hadn't gone beyond that. We hadn't seen each other naked. And I knew that irritated him. But he told me he understood, and he would wait until I was ready. That's why I didn't think anything of him lying in bed half-naked, calling me over to him. I loved moments like this, when he just wanted to hold me and cuddle. It made me feel safe and loved. So I happily crawled in next to him and snuggled close, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his soap and aftershave. He kissed me lightly on the forehead as he held me, and I laid my hand on his chest. I loved the feel of his chest...the way his muscles tensed as I lightly dragged my fingernails up and down, playing with his hair. He reached his free arm across our bodies, cupping my chin in his hand and raising my face up to his, catching my mouth in a tender kiss.  
I returned it, gently running my tongue across his lips. He accepted my invitation, opening his mouth wide on mine, darting his tongue quickly into my mouth, running it over my teeth, tongue and lips. He was an expert kisser; when we started dating, I was very innocent and inexperienced. He quickly changed that, teaching me how to use my tongue and teeth to pleasure him. He crawled on top of me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing him greater access to my body. His tongue filled my mouth and danced with mine. He used his strong legs to spread mine apart, and he positioned himself so that his growing erection was nestled in my crotch. He gently rocked his hips back and forth, up and down, slowly humping my fully-clothed body as his kisses became harder and more needy. I ran my fingers through his hair and my hands up and down his bare back, completely enjoying the sensations he was causing. He had one hand behind my head, holding it steady, while the other moved down to my breasts. He began to fondle my tits roughly, kneading the soft flesh in a way that made my pussy tingle with excitement.

He pinched my nipples, causing me to moan against his mouth. He broke our kiss, moving his mouth down my neck. I rolled my head to the side, allowing him access to the nape of my neck. He began to kiss, lick and suck my flesh, and it felt so good. His breathing had become shallow, and the grinding of his pelvis into mine was harder. I spread my legs wider, raising my hips slightly. He groaned, and his ministrations on my neck became rougher. I knew we had to stop...it wasn't fair to get him so worked up and not help him relieve his pent-up desire. "Dean...mm-mm...baby, we've gotta stop", I said breathlessly. He groaned again, but this time from frustration, not pleasure. But he didn't stop; instead he picked up the pace, pushing his cock harder and harder into me, so hard it almost hurt. "Dean", I said again, but he placed his mouth back over mine in a rough kiss, stopping me from voicing more protest. I began to get a little nervous; in the past, he would stop with little or no complaint. I quickly put my fears in check, telling myself that this wasn't bad, that if he wanted to do it this way that it was okay. But I quickly found out that it wasn't.  
Dean removed his hand from behind my head and drew my arms from around his neck. He lifted both arms above my head, pinning them so that I couldn't move. He stopped humping me, moving his body up onto my waist, totally incapacitating me. He looked me in the eyes, and I saw lust and rage. "Dean, please", but before I knew what was happening, he was holding my wrists together with one hand as the other came crashing down across my face. The blow stung, tears instantly sprang to my eyes.  
"You've been nothing but a tease." he said fiercely. "But not anymore. I'm gonna fuck your brains out, and you're gonna let me." I struggled against him, but he was too strong for me. "Please Dean, stop!" I was on the edge of hysteria. He saw the look of fear in my eyes, and he laughed menacingly. He let go of my wrists, bringing both of his hands down onto my tits, grabbing and pulling the flesh. I pushed against his shoulders, fighting him, trying to get him off of me, but to no avail. He laughed again.  
"Go ahead, tire yourself out...it'll be even easier for me to shove my dick up your tight pussy!" I started to cry, because I knew he was right. Then I remembered that his roommate, Kyle, was right next door. I set myself up to scream, but he clamped a hand tight over my mouth. "Don't even think about it, bitch!" he whispered, his face right up next to mine. "You try to make noise, Kyle will come in here...but he won't come in here to rescue you! He's wanted to fuck you for a long time, too. So I wouldn't call attention to this if I were you!" I knew my fate was sealed. I relaxed my body. He chuckled. "Good girl. Now just stay that way. You might just enjoy this!" He lifted my shirt up, uncovering my sore tits. He licked his lips hungrily, and began to devour my bra-clad boobs. I turned my ahead away and shut my eyes tightly, trying to ignore his teeth and tongue on my bare flesh. I was horrified at what was happening in my mind, but my body was becoming excited. He lifted my bra up, totally exposing my breasts. My hands began clenching the sheets; damn my body for reacting this way! I didn't want this...I wasn't ready! But the burning wetness I felt between my legs said otherwise...  
After my tits were red from his attentions, he made his way down my flat stomach, leaving a trail of wetness with his tongue. My body let out a sigh, and I could feel his sinister smile against my skin. He traced circles around my belly button as his hands undid the button and zipper on my jeans. He lifted my hips up with little effort; my body was like jello to his touch. He slid my jeans down my long legs, and my underwear quickly followed. I felt violated, but at the same time extremely turned on. I noticed the approving gaze he was giving my pussy - I kept it almost completely shaved, with a small patch of hair at the top and along the edges near my lips. He pulled me to a standing position beside the bed none-to-gently, pulling my shirt completely off and disposing of my bra. I stood before him completely naked.  
"Take off my shorts." he demanded huskily. He pushed me down to my knees and I timidly raised my hands to the waistband of his underwear. I hooked my thumbs around the elastic and slid them down slowly, fear and a little excitement causing my hands to tremble. His cock sprung out of it's confinements, standing straight up just inches from my face. He had told me that he was about 7 inches long and 2 inches wide, but I knew he was bigger than that. The bulbous head was three shades of purple and throbbing from his massive erection.  
"Take it in your mouth..." he whispered, pushing his hips toward my face. I clamped my mouth shut, my instincts taking control. He forced the head on my lips, but I refused to open my mouth. Suddenly, I felt a pain sear through the back of my head - he had reached behind me and yanked a handful of my hair. I cried out in pain, giving him enough time to shove his cock deep into my mouth. I gagged and almost bit down, but I caught myself in time. He was choking me, but I knew he would not pull out, so I forced myself to relax. He grabbed the back of my head and forced my face up and down his long, thick shaft. I was totally disgusted, but there was nothing I could do. He was plunging his dick in and out of my mouth, face-fucking me for all he was worth. He quickened his pace, and I just knew that I was going to throw up if he forced himself any farther down my throat. I felt his body begin to tense and with one final thrust, he shoved all 9 inches down my throat. "Oh Jesus...oh fuck..." he moaned as his body jerked violently, his cum shooting down my throat. "Swallow it all bitch!" he whispered, as if I had any choice. He held his body still, his cock still deep in my throat, my nose pressed against his stomach. Just when I thought I was going to suffocate, he slid his member out of my mouth with a sickening "plop". I fell forward, gasping for breath, coughing and gagging. He fell across the bed, chest heaving. "Not the best blowjob I've ever had, but you'll have it down in no time."  
The room was silent save for the sounds of our breathing for a few seconds, until he climbed off the bed and picked me up off the floor. He threw me onto the bed unceremoniously, my ass on the edge and my feet on the floor. He kneeled down between my legs and dived into my hot snatch. The feel of his tongue on my pussy was incredible. My body began to squirm beneath his touch, and I could feel my juices flowing freely down my legs. He sucked on my lips, slid his tongue in and out of my hole and breathed lightly on my clit, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. My hips began to rock up and down, and he wrapped his arms under my legs, resting his hands on my hips. He positioned himself so that his tongue was deep inside me and his nose was resting lightly on my clit, so that every time I moved a tingling jolt shot through my body.  
"Oh God!", I moaned. He withdrew his tongue and shoved a finger up my pussy. I was caught by surprise and let out a squeal. He worked his finger in and out, then shoved another in. I had finger-fucked myself in the past, but his fingers were much larger than mine, and my pussy walls were stretching around them. The pain was intense, but it felt so good. I began to ride his fingers, my juices pouring down his hand. He was still licking and sucking my pussy lips, teasing my clit, holding me right at the edge of orgasm. "Please...oh please..." I cried. "Please what?" he asked innocently, still sliding his fingers in and out of me. "Please...oh God...please make me cum!" I choked out the words. This was all the encouragement he needed. He removed his fingers from my sopping snatch and in one fell swoop, he buried his cock inside my steaming hole. I felt my cherry burst and cried out in pain, but it only lasted a brief moment. It was replaced by an electric sensation coursing through my veins as I instantly began to climax.

"Oh fuck yes!", I said as he began to pound fervently. I could feel his balls slapping my ass. My pussy was stretched to the max. "Christ you are tight!" he said hoarsely. My back arched as my body was wracked by yet another orgasm. He wanted to go deeper, so he pulled me up to a sitting position, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He picked me up and held me tight to him, his cock pushing against my stomach. I thought I was going to die from the intense feelings shooting through my entire body. My fingernails dug into his shoulders as he began to walk around the room, causing his cock to bounce ever so slightly. His mouth encompassed my tits, nibbling and sucking, sending me over the edge for the third time. The exertion of holding me up and fucking me at the same time soon took it's toll, and he walked back over to the bed. This time he laid down, keeping me on top.  
"Ride my dick baby!" he said lustily. I placed my hands on his chest to hold myself up and I used my legs muscles to slide myself up and down his thick shaft. I leaned forward slightly so that my clit rubbed against his skin as I rode up and down. He played with my swinging tits as I impaled myself again and again. He was ready to cum, so he flipped us over and shoved himself into me with renewed force. I thought for sure that he was going to rip me wide open. He pushed his cock into me harder and harder, his hands clutching my breasts in a death-grip. With a thunderous groan, he buried himself to the hilt and his body tensed, his seed pumping into me. He rode his orgasm through to the end, stream after stream of hot cream pouring down my love canal. This caused me to cum once again, my pussy clamping down on his rod, pumping him dry. When we were both finished cumming, he collapsed on top of me, crushing my tender flesh, his dick quickly softening inside me. I had never felt anything so intense.  
"That was amazing." he whispered in my ear as he began to kiss and lick my face and throat. He caressed my body as my breathing returned to normal. I finally looked him in the eye. All I saw was lust, no anger or frustration. I knew that this would not be the last time and the thought of his massive cock buried inside of me sent another bolt of fire between my legs, and I knew it was going to be a long night.


	29. We Fight & We Make Up

We Fight & We Make Up

Dean and Ryleigh had their first real big fight. Over what, neither on could remember, but he knew it was about his work and the people he rode with, or rather person he rode with. They had been fighting like cats and dogs for a while now and one night, after he came home from a two week tour, Ryleigh met him at the door and handed him a picture. "Look familiar, Dean?", she asked as he studied the picture. It was a shot of him and Renee Young, leaving the hotel, together in the same cab. He tried to explain what was going on, but Ryleigh was at the end of her rope. She had taken the kids to her mother's house, the night before and had only come back because she forgot Bentley's tiger. Dean saw her come in the back door and looked at her. He offered her an explanation and even called Roman and Seth, while she was there so they could verify his story. She went to Bentley's room and grabbed his tiger. As she stood in the kitchen, listening to him pour his heart out to his friends, she thought about what she could do, that would show him that she would forgive him, this time but if he fucked up again, it was over.

I have the day off from work so I decide that I should see you for lunch that day and attempt to apologize. I get a babysitter quick and start to get ready. I have a nice shower, shave my legs, fix my hair so it is pulled up in front but left nice and long in the back. Just a touch of makeup, I don't want it to smear. I throw on a long jacket and head out the door. I stop along the way, to pick you up your favorite sub through the drive thru. I finally get to your work, and say hello to the receptionist, and a few other people I have gotten to know in time. I find out you are in a meeting, but will be back in your office soon, so I go make myself comfortable in your office and sit in your chair behind your desk to wait for you.  
After a few minutes you walk in, totally surprised to see me since I didn't call to tell you I would be coming for lunch. I could also tell you were deciding if you were still angry with me or not for this morning.  
"Hey, Rye, what are you doing here? I thought you were really busy today. The guys are all going to lunch, I was just heading back for my wallet; do you want to join them or go out ourselves?" "Well, sweetheart," I start to say as I push the chair back that I was sitting in, "I feel awful about our argument last night, but I feel even worse that we didn't make up this morning like you wanted to. But when I went to find you, you had left. So I came in here to apologize." With that, I start to undo the tie belt in my jacket. As it opens up all you see is a black satin bra and panty set with black garters. I see your eyes widen and a smile come across your face as you realize what kind of apology I was thinking of. You snicker and say, "Um, I take it we aren't going out for lunch, huh?" "Oh, we can still go out if that's what you're interested in. But I did bring you a sub from your favorite place, just in case you decided to eat in."  
Still not taking my eyes off of me, you pick up the phone. "Hey, Rye came in to have lunch. I'll catch up with you later." You say as you call your coworkers to tell them to head off to lunch without you. You shut and lock the door to your office, thanking God you never complained about not having more windows in it. You stand there; fairly dumbfounded wondering what on earth came over me to do something like this at YOUR work. Logic and reason start to come back to you and you start to spurt out all sorts of reasons why I need to leave. "You know, what if the boss walks by, I could get in a hell of a lot of trouble if anyone finds out." But all I do it stand up, walk over to you and tell you, "Well then, don't be too loud." I kiss you, softly at first, just barely touching you lips.

Your mind is going haywire, with thoughts of all the things that could go wrong, but your cock is standing on end. I see that and use it to my advantage. I start to rub my hips over yours, letting you feel the satin panties on your Dockers. I slowly start to undo your belt and pants so they fall down. You slide your hands under my jacket, which is wide open now and feel the softness of the satin and push my hips closer to you. We stand there kissing, as we play tongue tag and I bring my lips down your neck nibbling it as I go, being careful not to let any lipstick get on your shirt. I undo your shirt and let my hands travel over your chest, slightly pulling on your nipples which I KNOW will make your cock twitch as well. Meanwhile, your hands are pulling down the straps to my bra, so you can push my breasts out of the cups. You slowly take one nipple in your mouth, twirling it with your tongue sucking it into your mouth then just slightly nibbling on it as well. This brings a moan to my lips, but I quiet it by attacking your neck again with my mouth.

Finally, we make our way over to lean against the desk, and you help prop my ass on the edge of it. You sit on your chair in front of me and for a moment, just look at my body. Your eyes look at me in amazement and you realize how lucky you are. Your hands work your way down my body starting at my neck, tracing along the veins down the sides then over my chest and down my stomach. Your mouth follows behind and kisses my nipples, and then slides down my stomach to tickle my belly button. "Oh God," I say softly as I tilt my head back and close my eyes. "That feels so good, baby. I'm already getting so wet. Just feel me." I can feel your warm breath on my thighs and then feel you start to kiss and nibble the insides of my thighs. I feel you kiss closer to my pussy and I can feel your breath against my satin panties. You pull them aside and feel me shudder uncontrollably as your tongue licks along my crack just skimming over my clit. You slide a finger in to check to see how wet I am, only to find it go in easily and come out soaked.  
"You're right, my little slut," you whisper, "You are soaked."  
This only spurs you on even more to lick and suck on my clit. Two fingers swirl inside me and drag along my g-spot until I moan while biting my lip to keep quiet. My legs go rigid around you, holding your head against my thighs as you feel me start to shake and cum hard. "Oh, wow." That was all I could say completely out of breath. I look at you and give you a huge smile. "I hope I can make you cum like that now." You give me a moment to regain my breath and stand up to kiss me. I moan slightly as I can taste myself on your lips. As you help me off your desk, I don't waste any time and slink down to take your cock in my mouth. I lick up the precum on your tip and take suck hard to get you fully hard. I wrap my tongue around you and slowly pull up. It only takes a moment or two of this and I can feel you almost ready to cum yourself. I stand up and turn around and lean over the desk.  
You see my pussy and ass all wet and ready for you, as you slowly trace your fingers down my back. You again move the satin panties aside and playfully smack my butt, once twice, three times until I am quiet. And then, without warning I feel you plunge into me to the hilt. I feel your hand clasp over my mouth so I don't scream or moan out. Forcefully your cock slams into my pussy, taking it to the max each and every time. We can both feel the satin pulled off to the side and the rubbing makes you pump into me even faster. With one hand still around my mouth, the other hand reaches down and pulls and teases my clit. Finally the hand leaves my mouth and heads directly to my nipple and it starts pulling and twisting it like no tomorrow.  
I bite my lip again and I fight the urge to moan loudly. The more I fight the sensations the more I start shudder from all the stimulation. I can feel your balls and cock tightening in response and explode deep inside me.  
We stay like that for a moment, wondering if either of us made more noise then we realized. We finally stand up to dress and clean up. I rearrange my jacket back over me so no one knows just how naked I am under it still. I give you another long kiss, as you open up your office door you look around and it is oddly quiet around. You sigh as you realize most people are still out to lunch. You walk me to my car, and as I slide in, I flash you just a little upper thigh when the coat opens. "So," I said looking up at you smiling, "Does this mean we've made up?"


	30. The Meet and Greet

The Meet and Greet

Dean had just sat down and was watching the fans file in. Looking over at Toni, the event planner for this WWE event, he silently begged her to take him away from all this. As if she could read his mind, Toni, walked over and stood behind him. She bent down and whispered, "You only have to do this for a couple of hours and then you have the rest of the day free". He smiled and asked if she was also free. "Maybe if you're free, too, we can grab something to eat", he said as the fans walked up to his table. She squeezed his shoulders and said, "We'll see". Dean smiled as he watched her walk away. Over the course of the next two hours, he smiled, signed autographs, took pictures, and did what he was supposed to as a representative of the WWE Superstars.

When it was all over, he joined the other superstars, for an impromptu Q & A session, set up for a local Boys and Girls Club. Dean had already spent two hours talking about everything from wrestling to food to who his favorite ball player was, he wasn't up for this. He followed Toni and the others into the room. This was really impromptu, as there were chairs and couches set up and a huge big screen TV that played videos of various WWE matches, featuring him and the other superstars and divas, that were with him. He found the food table and grabbed something to eat. He looked up and saw that Toni had someone gotten drenched. He swore that when he looked up, he saw her wearing only her bra and panties, but when he looked again, she was wearing a halter top and shorts, just like before. Now he knew he was tired, but he went along with it and sat down, in one of the chairs.

Immediately he was surrounded by females, over the age of 30. Many of them were the mothers, aunts, or workers, from the club. A few of the kids came over, who didn't make it to the signing, so he obliged them. However; the females were another story. Dean loved the attention, but some of these moms made the ring rats look normal. Toni saw what was going on and decided to rescue the "handsome devil", as one of the ladies had put it. "Sorry ladies, but I need to steal this one away for a few minutes. I'll bring him back as soon as I can", Toni said as she took him away and escorted him through the lobby and to the elevators. "So, I guess you want me all to yourself, right kitten?", Dean asked as they stepped onto the elevator. Toni chuckled and said, "Seriously, dude? I'm more like the mother figure for you superstars and Divas. Reminding you to be here, do this, do that, say this, don't say that", Toni said as they watched the numbers climb.

Finally the doors opened and she had Dean follow her to a hotel suite. Once they were inside, Dean saw the view of the Los Angeles Skyline and the Hollywood sign. Toni explained that he had been chosen to do a photo layout for Gucci watches. He looked at her as she took him to one of the bedrooms and introduced him to the people inside. "Ok big guy, this is Raul and Megan. They are going to get you ready for your photo shoot. This man is Randy Briggs and he's your photographer". Dean shook hands with everyone and then Toni said the one sentence he didn't want to hear. "While they do what they have to do, I'm gonna be in here, relaxing and trying to figure out what it is that makes me do this job each and every day", Toni said as she pointed to the second bedroom. Dean had this "please don't go" look, on his face as he watched Toni leave. He let the workers do what they had to do and then he did his photo shoot. He had to admit that he was having fun, especially with the girls they had him posing with, but in reality, he wanted to be with Toni, in the other room, helping her see why she loves her job so much.

Once the photo shoot was over, everyone left and Dean went to Toni's room. He saw her lying on the bed, reading papers and entering information, into her laptop. "Hey, you up for something to eat?", he asked. He saw her look up, from her organized mess and smile. "I'd love to but I gotta get this report done before the bosses come after me. Rain check for later?", she asked. Dean smiled and went across the room to his bedroom. He plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV. Soon, his mind started to wonder and he was thinking about her and the way she was sitting there, sucking on her pen. He wished she was sucking on him and within seconds he was palming himself, through his jeans. It seemed like forever but as soon as he undid his pants and released his throbbing member, he heard a noise, He looked up and saw her standing there. She was looking down at him and smiling. He looked up and said, "You know, if you touch it, it might get bigger. Maybe even 8 or 9 inches, you play your cards right".

Toni stood there, smiling. "So, you're telling me that you would rather have me touch you and play with you, instead of getting something to eat", she said as she walked towards the bed and stopped. Shakily, giddy, the heady sensation of desire and need already beginning to seize her as she put her hand on the ties of her robe, opened it, and let it fall to the ground. She sought him out and found his smooth hardness, hearing him groan when she did. "Make love to me," she whispered. "Please...make love to me, now!", Toni said. Dean got off the bed, stripped away his clothes, and effortlessly picked her up. He laid her down, carefully, as he stood above. The room had become dark, except for the light of the TV and the light coming in from the window. Dean turned off the TV and climb in beside her.

She was glad for it. Hoping the cover of darkness would hide the brief fear and momentary panic held within her eyes. "I've never been with anyone," she told him whispering, almost wishing her words to be too soft to be heard. He paused as though thinking, considering. Again panic washing through her for a moment more. "I'll be gentle," he promised, and then slid onto the bed beside her. He began touching her, kissing her, though not urgently. Soft and gentle, until she felt the moisture that had already gathered between her legs suddenly increase, as her need became lust, as the panic she had once felt evaporating away, becoming want...desire. Even then, she expected him to enter her, soon. As his hands slowly lowered in exploration, his fingers just brushing the silky smooth folds of her femininity, she anticipated the eventual arrival of his male-self. She prepared herself for it, unknowing of the sensation, having little if any real knowledge of what was to occur, what it might feel like though she had masturbated often while imagining it in the past.  
Even as he rolled, placing her beneath him, she found herself holding her breath, her legs automatically coming a part so that he could lie between them comfortably, surrendering. The feel of his lips as they discovered her breasts sent additional chills, additional goose bumps racing up and down her entire body. Like a meadow of wildflowers waving in the breeze, she felt each and every bump come alive, beckoning to him, imploring him to enter her fully and completely. She lay beneath him, anticipating the knock of his penis to the door of her now wet pussy, somewhat confused, bewildered as he slithered down the length of her torso instead. Toni felt the press of his lips upon her naval as he kissed it, realizing as he did, she was holding her breath. She exhaled slowly as his tongue darted inside, causing her to inhale sharply, unexpectedly, once again holding her breath. As his lips continued to kiss, almost, but not quite tickling, only then did she realize his intent as he began moving downward even further. She had petted before, heavily, though only recently with her ex. But even then it had never gone beyond hands and fingers, though pleasant that it was.

He had once tried to coax her, convince her into letting him do "this" as she thought about it. But she had squirmed out from beneath him literally kicking him away. Not this time, no. Certainly not this time as tiny electrical thrills paralyzed her body. She lay motionless as though dead, wondering briefly if he would sense some sort of panic, fear, and hesitation on her part. Yet his lips and tongue continued their slow torturous journey until finding the secret hidden treasure of her pleasures. There it was again as he kissed her, simultaneously drawing in the tender sensitive nubbin of her being, the fires now raging wildly both within her mind as well as between her legs, suddenly consuming all thought, all sense of sensibility and inhibition as each evaporated like falling rain upon steaming asphalt. She didn't even realize that her hands were now fingered through his thick hair, until she felt it tangle, pulling between her fingers. His sigh of pleasure as he gave pleasure as well as approval, thus...she continued, pulling on his hair, interlocking it as his lips interlocked once again with her so sensitized clitoris, exploring its wonders, as it in turn became a wonder of indescribable pleasure and profound joy such as none that she had ever previously experienced before.

She was again glad for the darkness, for her eyes and face would have embarrassed herself, for she swam in a sea of luxury, giving herself over to it, accepting compromise as her voice betrayed her soul, gasping out in wanton lust, heated desire, ever escalating passion. "Oh Dean! Dean!" she cried out finally, forgetting herself, allowing herself to feel and in doing so, allowing him to know the intensity of her pleasure. Over and over again she called out his name as his lips kissed, sucked and nibbled at her. She moaned audibly, loudly, surrendering, as his tongue finally skewered the folds of her sensitive honey-dripping flesh, seeking out the nectar that had pooled there waiting to be found. She felt the beginnings of her climax, teetering on the edge, and there is where he kept her. Not once, not twice, but three times he pushed her there, hovering...waiting, keeping her on the cliff of bliss, drawing her back just as she was about to fall. "Oh fuck!" she heard herself crying out, giving in to the madness and desire that so ravished her from within.  
She was only vaguely aware when his breath whispered into her ear, when his rigid rock-hard need lay within the satin folds of her pussy. She felt the tentative, yet urgent introduction, a brief albeit sharp pain, then suddenly a fullness enveloping her, a sudden grasping as her sex took hold, caressing his entry sucking him in, then holding him there within her. She cried out, but not in pain, though there had been some, briefly. But in total surprised wonder as she became one with him, one within herself, now complete now whole as never before. They lay along time like that, unmoving. Eventually, her need for more had coaxed movement. Gradually and tantalizingly slow torturous movements, she felt his cock and her pussy became fire. Together they explored the universe they'd created. Mindlessly, effortlessly as they exploded together in rapturous bliss, colors of every hue imaginable painting the canvas that they now shared together.

The play of sunlight streaming in through the windows as it danced upon her face caused her to stir, wakening gradually as though from dream. She had lost track of the number of climaxes she'd had. The number of times they had made love. The feel of his magnificent cock, as she had taken it deep within her lips, coaxing from it his pearly substance one last time before he too collapsed, spent and exhausted as never before. Sadness came to her then upon waking, reaching over for brief minor comfort at the touch of his still sleeping flesh. "Baby? We need to get going," she stated, now rousing him from his own joyous slumber. "What time is it?" he asked groggily, sitting up. "Time to get going," her simple reply. "What are your plans for today anyway?" he asked reaching over to pull her back to him, where she did, falling into a heap against him, half-heartedly making some attempt to pull away.  
"We have more meet and greets planned and then you have Hell In A Cell, tonight, where I'm going to be watching you, kick Seth's ass, once and for all", she said as she climbed out of bed and retrieved her robe. Looking at her, he asked her the weirdest question he had ever asked a girl. "By the way, why do you do that?" he questioned, after he showered and was now getting dressed. "Do what?", she asked. "Act like you weren't interested in me, yesterday", he said as he watched her go into the bathroom. Heard the shower turn on and then off, a few minutes later. She looked at him and said, "Well, in my position, I can't show favoritism. I changed my name just to get this job and I wanna keep it, because I'm proving that I can do this on my own", she said as she headed towards the other bedroom.

Dean followed her and asked what she meant by the comment. As she dressed she explained her tale. "See, my real name is Antoinette McMahon. My uncle is Vince McMahon and I didn't want people to think he gave me this job, so I changed it to Toni Marino, using my mother's maiden name. I asked for this assignment, because I like you and your work", she said as she finished dressing. Dean smiled and asked if she wanted to get something to eat and she smiled and said she would too. As they left the room she told him that she almost didn't accept the assignment because she wasn't sure if she could handle being around him. When Dean heard this, he hugged her and said, "Actually honey, I'm kind of glad you didn't, it sort of turned out even better this way". She smiled as they kissed and headed out the door, but not before Toni retrieved the key from off the dresser, sticking it inside her pocket.


	31. The Dark Match

The Dark Match

I woke up and found six front row tickets to Dean's show tonight, in Las Vegas. It was for the live show RAW, taking place at the Thomas Mack Arena. My parents had come to visit and they had never seen Dean wrestle, live and in person. It's true what they say about not getting the full effect unless you are there, live to see it. I called my parents and told them about the show. They were excited and after picking up me and the kids, plus Bentley's little friend, we arrived at the arena. Since Dean knew we were coming, he arranged for the kids and my parents to get an exclusive backstage tour. They loved it. The kids got to meet John Cena, AJ Lee, Paige, The Usos and even Randy Orton. He was the last person I wanted to see. We were social to each other and after we left the backstage area, we found our seats. The kids were in heaven, wearing their wrestling shirts and dancing around, but I still couldn't get the feeling out of my head that Randy was watching me. After the show, my parents took the kids home, so I could wait for Dean and grab a late dinner with him.

As I stood near the ring, talking to some of the fans, I saw Randy come over and ask if we could talk. I agreed to talk to him after I sent Dean a txt, telling him where I was. Randy and I talked but soon he was closer than I wanted him to be and then I felt his lips on mine. I pushed him off, slapped his face, and was soon pulled away. I looked up and saw Dean beating Randy senseless until two security officers came and broke the two up. I explained what Randy had done and they took him away, as Dean held me, apologizing for being late. I said I didn't care and that I just wanted to go home. Dean got this look on his face and turned towards the ring. "Have you ever done it, in the wrestling ring"?, he asked as he climbed on the apron and into the ring. I followed and looked around. The arena was empty but I was positive that someone would catch us.

Dean explained that they were doing a two-for-one show, which meant that Main Event and Smack Down were also being filmed, from Las Vegas. This sparked my interest and I thought to myself, "Why not turn this into an interesting night". Dean looked at me and I told him my idea, He was so up for the challenge because he hates to lose at anything and is constantly reminding me how strong he is and how women can't compete with men in some sports. So we shake and agree on the basic ground rules. 1 minute rounds. Loser loses a piece of clothing. Winner chooses start position for next round. No cheap shots like biting, pinching, hitting below the belt, etc. Now, Dean has to explain everything to Roman and Seth, because they caught you, right after you were finished "wrestling". "Well, guys, it went like this", he said, as he pointed to Ryleigh.

Round 1:

You start on top (which is how I like it anyhow), and you manage to get your legs around me, and lean close to hold me from getting any leverage. Pretty strong, for a girl anyhow. I try to shake you off me, and you hold tight. Those thin legs don't do justice to their strength, especially when wrapped around something (maybe later it will be my head!) I am starting to struggle a little more, getting sort of worried that this may not be as easy as I thought. You are pretty strong. Maybe I underestimated your resolve too. I won't make that mistake. I should have known you would be determined, not to lose (although I can't imagine how bad losing would be). One minute clicks off the clock and I haven't extricated myself from your hold. "OK mister. Off with the shirt. Nice and slow like." Your gangster impression needs a little work. I turn around and raise my shirt from being tucked into the shorts, and pull it over my head, letting every inch get exposed more and more, so you can see my stomach, my chest, and then my shoulders. I turn sideways, giving you my best gut-sucking, muscle-flexing pose. "Not bad, looks good to me. Think those muscles can put up a fight though?" "Let's just try again. No one likes a gloater. So, what's the rule on positions for round 2?" "Winner chooses, remember?"

Round 2:

I can see that smile in your eyes that signals some idea up your sleeve. "So, how do you want me this time?" "Just wait a minute. I'm thinking." A minute passes and I see your mind reeling with your wicked plan. "OK. On your stomach. And I want both your hands behind your back." "Hey,wait just a minute! That's a pretty tough position to start from. I'm not sure that's fair." "Oh sure it is. You would have thought of something equally difficult. That is if you had won round one. Which you didn't." Shit, right, I guess. This would be more challenging than I thought. So off I go, lying down on my stomach, and I slowly relinquish both hands to you and you take a moment and plan your approach (or attack). I feel you lay on top of my back and grab my hands with yours and hold them tightly . Just feeling your body on mine is stimulating. And somehow, this position of being held down, is more than just a little arousing. I shift a little, to get ready, and to give my growing cock some more room. Rearranging things, as it were.  
"Ready?" I ask. "Ready whenever you are. I'll watch the clock for a minute. I think I can see it better than you."

"Thanks for that reminder." I feel your legs brace on either side of me, and I find I can't get any leverage. I twist and turn, trying to throw you off my back. I try to pull my arms free, but your grasp and their position is not easy. Damn! Getting beat. SHIT! I keep struggling, feeling your breath close on the back of my neck. Rolling, twisting harder does not dislodge your grasp. One minute is not long. Just can't get position. You have chosen the start wisely. "That's it! HA! One minute is up. Now I get to see some more skin. Off with the shorts!" "Just try and hide your glee a little. Give a defeated guy a little room. Pretty good, for a girl." I turn sideways again, and start to slide my shorts off my hips. And I have to pull the waistband out first, off and away from my cock, which is very hard now, and sticking up and out from my thighs. I don't turn to let you see my state fully yet. I bend down and slide the shorts all the way down to my feet. I am quite excited by this show, surprisingly so. And being nude in front of you fully clothed makes it even more exciting.

Round 3  
You had just won round one and two, and got me to take off my shorts, and now here I am, naked, hard, hot, and a more than a little pissed at losing. There is no way to hide my erection from you, and I am so excited I am dripping a little from the end of my cock. You are looking brazenly at me, and admiring my body, still pretty good after these years, and smiling at how hard you can make me, with ease. "Pretty excited, aren't we?" you ask, innocently. "You just have this way of making me so crazy." "So what are we gonna do for round 3? You have nothing to lose. Clothing, that is. "What do you think you can bet now?"  
"Like you said, the loser has to do the winner's bidding. For how long?" "How about 5 minutes. The winner gets to call the shots, for 5 minutes." "Sounds OK to me" Now you say, "So, I kind of like the starting position we just had. Sort of had you pinned, almost, huh?" "We'll see about that. It's sort of 'hard' to lay in that position now, though," I say, holding my cock in my hand, and stroking it a little for you to see, hoping to distract you some.

Your eyes are drawn to my hand, and look appreciatively at my cock. My nakedness is having its effect on you too. I lay down on the sofa, and you assume your position on my back, grab my hands, and hold them firmly. "Ready?" "Go for it," you say. As soon as the words are out of your mouth, I quickly bend one knee, and turn myself over so I am at least on my side. I catch you a little off guard, and you lose the hard grasp on my hands. I pull one hand free, spin again, and twist so I am on my back. I can see the surprise on your face, and you struggle to regain some advantage. Too late though. I pull your shoulder over and free myself, toppling us onto the floor, landing on top of you. I grab your arms, and hold them above your head. YES! "I think our time is up. Got ya this time." "OK buster. Let me up so you can enjoy your winning." "I don't know. I rather like this position" I lean forward, looking closely at you, seeing the passion in your eyes too. I feel my balls rubbing on your cotton shirt as my cock lays between your tits.  
You appreciate the position, and somehow it is an advantage to you too, to have me like this. I lean forward and lick at your lips, and we kiss hard, mouths pressing together, lips pulling and biting. Our tongues meet and play with the other. Your chest presses up, holding my cock firmly between your chest and my stomach. I can't help but let a small groan escape from my lips at the contact finally at my cock. Man, you are exciting. I slowly sit up, and stay sitting on your legs. You reach for the bottom off your shirt, and pull it up slowly, exposing your stomach. You are looking straight into my eyes, and savoring the anticipation that we have. I am dying to see you r breasts exposed to my eyes. My cock is throbbing, and I am hardly breathing. You keep the shirt going up slowly and finally your tits come into view. God, they are beautiful. Your nipples are erect too, and your chest is heaving slightly, with the effort of the wrestling, and the excitement of our position. I manage to look at your eyes too, and can read the arousal on your face.  
"I like the view," I say. "So do I," you say, looking down my body, past my chest and stomach, and staring at my cock, somehow harder yet, red with arousal and need. You raise your head up, cross your arms over your head and pull the shirt free. I just sit there for a few moments, aching to reach down and caress your skin, feel your hot skin around your breasts and take the hard nipples in my mouth. God, you make me crazy! "OK, so now it's my turn to choose the start position for round 4, right?" I ask. "I guess so. Fair is fair. What's it gonna be?" "Just give me a minute. It's sort of hard to think clearly just now. Sort of a little distracted." "That's not the only thing that's hard,." you say, and reach down and wrap one hand firmly around the base of my cock, and give it a quick squeeze and a couple strokes.

I can't help but let out a gasp at the touch of your hand on me, and the feeling and sight of your small hand wrapped around my hard shaft. "Hey, wait a minute. That's not fair. You are distracting me now." "Well, would you like me to stop then?" you ask, so innocently again. "You'd better, or you might get more than you ask for." "So soon? My, we are excitable, aren't we. OK, I'll just stop then." And reluctantly, you remove your hand from my cock and lay them on my legs, your fingers caressing circles and tracing lines up and down my legs.

Round 4:  
Still slightly distracted, I decide to try your strategy, and tell you to turn over, and I will get on top of your back, hold your hands behind you, and try to keep you there for one minute. Shouldn't be too hard, I suppose. 130# woman, bound, almost naked, laying flat on her stomach under me, almost naked. No problem. I could get into this (well, you know what I mean). "OK, on your stomach, and give me your hands." You look at me, almost challenging. I'm sort of waiting to hear the words, 'unfair' from your mouth. But you don't give me the satisfaction. You roll over, place your hands behind your back, and I lay down on top of you, by cock pressing up against the back of your thigh, hot and hard against your smooth skin. I grab your hands and hold firmly. I can feel your legs rubbing on my cock, trying to distract me from the task at hand. Somewhat successful, I groan at the feeling of my skin against yours. "Ready?" I ask. "I guess I am as ready as I am ever going to be. Start counting NOW!" You give a quick twist, trying my surprise tactic. And it almost works, and I am almost toppled off you, but because I was lying instead of sitting, I manage to get my legs to brace myself and hold my position. That element lost, the minute passes quickly, and I keep you pinned beneath me, and hold your arms tight against the small of your back.  
The clock ticks one minute, and I get off you and release your wrists. "Nice strategy. Worked for me too. Now my dear, off with the drawers." I sit back, smiling smugly, and watch you get up on your knees, and gradually work the shorts off your hips, the patch of hair between your legs coming into view. You wiggle your hips suggestively as the shorts go down to your thighs, and you sit down to pull them off your legs. As your feet come up to take the shorts all the way off, I catch a peak at your pussy, the lips swollen and moist. I can smell the aroma of your arousal too, and it gives away your excitement as easily as my erection tells you mine. One of my hands unconsciously goes to hold my cock as you open your legs to let me see better, and you smile at the brazen look I am giving your now naked body. I see your nipples hard and your chest heaving a little from the match. Your stomach is thin and I can see your ribs, that I would love to lick and tickle. Are you ticklish, I wonder? I can't remember. I sure would like to tie you up and torture you with a feather. That would make you scream, I'll bet. "Oh, so nice. Such a beautiful body. Well, what next?" "Well, I sort of like what I am seeing too. I don't think I have ever watched a guy stroke himself. It's pretty cool to watch. Is that how you do it when you jerk off?" Caught a little by surprise at your frank question, it's a rather exciting topic. I can't say anyone has ever asked me that before. "Well, I guess so. Comes naturally, I suppose." "I'll bet it does. Come that is." We smile at the entendre. I always liked that I could be so open with you. Pretty unusual these days. "I'll show you if you show me," I say to you, inviting your hands to your body too, so I can watch you. "I would like to see you play with yourself, and see how you like to be touched." "I would rather have your hands on me, not mine. I know mine." "In due time, baby. In time."

Round 5  
So, slowly, you slide your hands down your stomach, and into the shaved hair between your legs, and your thighs spread slowly to give you r hand access. I watch, mesmerized by the sight of your moist lips coming into view, and your fingers sliding over them, stroking on the outside, lingering on the outer lips. Your eyes are watching mine, and I look up at you, even though it's hard to remove my gaze from your body, I seethe passion and fire in your eyes, and I know you are enjoying showing as much as I am watching. I too, continue to stroke my cock for you (and for me), and let me fingers just graze the head and rub one finger on the underside, at the so sensitive groove. Meanwhile, your finger slides into your pussy easily, and comes out wet and glistening with your juices. You bring it to your lips and I watch your lips part and your tongue comes out to lick the juices off and your lips close over the tip of your finger as it slides so sexily into your mouth. That's almost enough to make me go off right there, and I have to stop for a moment and let things settle down.  
Man are you sexy. You turn me on so much. You return your hand to your pussy, and continue to stroke the outer lips, parting them to reach and caress your clit. I can tell you are enjoying the mutual show too, and our breathing is getting heavier. "So what's the next round?" you ask. "You won, so you can choose the position, right?" "I guess that's right. I still can't think very clearly. You've got me distracted again." "Well, why don't you come closer to me, and we'll just see what happens," you offer, relieving me of making any decisions right now. We slide closer to each other, and let our legs intertwine as we face each other. "Is touching allowed?" I ask, almost pleadingly. "Not just yet. Let's just keep our hands to ourselves for the moment. Makes it sort of exciting, huh?" "Sort of?! I am dying to run my hands all over you. You are just so sexy. I would love to feel your tits in my hands and feel your hard nipples with my fingers." "All is due time...all in time." Quid pro quo.

Round 6.  
I can only try hard not to come all over the place, the sight is so sexy in of me. I love the look on your face as you are watching me stroke myself, and I love looking down at you, so close, so aroused, your fingers sliding in and out of your pussy, coating them with your juices. "Maybe we could do some touching now, you think?" you ask, getting more and more aroused. "Yeah, I think that would be nice about now. I don't think I can wait much longer to have my hands on you." You reach out to run your hand over my shoulder and down my chest, playing with the hair there, and caressing my nipples. I do the same for you, keeping one hand on my cock and letting the other mirror yours, feeling your soft, smooth breasts, and tracing circles around the outer edge of your nipples, and watching them get harder and begging for more. Your thumb flicks gently at my nipple, and it too, hardens under your touch. Your other hand continues to rub your clit, in slow circles, shining with your juice, teasing yourself for me, for both of us.  
"God, you are so sexy. You make me so crazy." Not being able to withstand any more torture, I have to have my hands and mouth on you. I need to taste you and feel your arousal in my hands, against my body. I let go of my cock, and take both hands and hold your breasts, feeling their weight, caressing the undersurface, running my fingers up along the sides, and then around the nipples, hard and erect with excitement. I take my fingers and encircle your nipples, and pinch them softly between my thumb and finger, twirling them gently, feeling their texture, admiring them and you let out a gasp as the sensation connects directly to your pussy. I watch your hand continue to caress yourself, and then let one hand down to cover your hand inside you. I feel your rhythm, and try to learn the places that you touch, your special areas of pleasure. I still need to have your pussy in my mouth, to taste you and lick your inner sex. I push you gently down to lay on your back and lean forward to kiss your thighs, and lick your inner thighs. So tantalizingly close to your pussy, I have to restrain myself from diving in. I can feel the heat from you and I can see the moist lips begging to be licked and sucked. I let one hand graze against the short hair between your legs, and lean close to look and admire your sweet-smelling pussy. My breath is so close to you your hips move up to try and get my to kiss you, to lick you there. My tongue snakes out and takes a drop of moisture from you and I moan, savoring the first taste, and inhale your scent deeply. You push your hips again, close to my lips and I can't help but lick your pussy up and down, lapping at your juices, using my whole tongue, tasting you from you ass to your hips. One finger slides inside you and I can feel the hot, wet inner walls of your pussy clamping down on me, trying to pull me in further. Another finger slides in easily, and I twirl them around and around, feeling the inner recesses of you, trying to get deeper, trying to feel everything. My tongue finds your clit and licks to top slowly, then around and around the  
edges. I can feel you getting more and more excited. This won't be long before you go, and I want it to last a little longer.  
I withdraw my finger from you and let it feel the smooth lips, pulling on them, touching all over. My other hand feels your nipples, and it too, is hard with excitement and need. Again, my fingers find their way into you and I start them moving in and out, and I take your clit gently between my teeth, and let my tongue flick at it quickly, with just enough pressure to get you going again. "Yes, baby, you are so sexy. I want you to come. I need to feel you come on my mouth and I need to taste you and hold you tight when you do." "God, you feel so good. You taste incredible, I could lick you forever." "I don't think I have forever. Keep doing what you are doing." Your voice is heavy with need, and your breathing is shallower. Always willing to oblige, I resume where I stopped, if only for a moment. My tongue presses harder into you and I lick your clit around the edges in circles, with a slow and steady rhythm.

My hand pulls and pinches at your nipple, and I feel your hands in my hair, pulling my head harder into your pussy, encouraging me, driving your orgasm closer. "Yes, Yes. Right there. Oh yeah baby, right there." Then I feel your legs tighten and you pull me hard into you. My fingers feel your pussy tighten and your orgasm hits, and you yell loudly, something I cannot understand, especially since your legs are clamped down hard against my head. I am drinking in your juices and I keep my mouth plastered to you, and feel the energy, the passion, the release you so need, and I so much want to give you. You come hard and long, the spasms shaking your body's core. I feel you legs pull me head to you, your heels pushing me in the direction and the pressure you like. Great, incredible. I love the way you respond under my touch.  
I hold you close as your orgasm subsides and you return to earth. "Oh, that was great. I needed that so much. It felt incredible. Now I need you inside me. Please, put your cock inside me." That's for round 7...

Round 7  
Again, always being one to oblige my lady in need, I kiss my way up your stomach, lingering at your breasts, feeling their warmth, their softness, and finding the sensitive nipples to lick and suck. It's hard to break away from kissing and tasting you but your arms pull me up, and we kiss deeply, mouths pressing hard against each other. My cock slides up against your stomach, and I press my hips, almost involuntarily into yours. I feel your leg wrap around the back of mine, pulling me closer. Your hands rub and caress my back, and down to my ass, pulling me, urging me closer. I sit up and look down at you, admiring your body, your response to my touch. I place my cock at the outer lips of your pussy, and just hold it there. I can feel the heat and wetness from you surge onto me, and it takes restraint not to just plunge in, sinking myself into your depths. I hold there, and let our bodies connect through the few inches of charged flesh that is touching. I can feel your passion coming into me. I let me cock rub up and down your wet opening, and it too, gets coated with your moisture. I look down to let the head sink into you, and I gradually, inch by inch let my cock ease into your warmth. God it feels so good.  
Your pussy grabs onto me, and clamps down. I can feel the inner muscles squeezing me, and without moving a muscle, you have me on the brink of coming inside you already. I pull almost all the way out, and we watch my shaft shining with your juices as it emerges. Your hands pull my ass hard into you and your legs rise up, your knees beside your arms. I reach my hands under your legs and pull them to my shoulders. This allows me to sink my cock in deeper to you, and we both groan with pleasure, and the closeness, the depth of my penetration. I start a slow rhythm, in and out, getting harder and harder. I can feel the climax building in my balls, my spine, and my legs. They are all tingling with the growing sensations. Your arms and legs pull me to you with each thrust. "Oh yes. That's good. Go baby. Let me feel you come. Come inside me. I am close too."  
Those words are incredible music to my ears, and I keep fucking you. Harder, and faster. I can feel my balls against your ass. I see your tits bounding in time with my pounding. God you are so sexy, so passionate. I am getting close. I want to slow down, to make it last longer, but I just can't anymore. Oh, yes, a little more. Oh, God...Ryleigh...here it comes...I can't wait any more...ah-ah-ah-ah. My body tenses and I explode. My balls contract, and my toes curl as my come shoots out into you. I collapse down onto your body, and I feel you too come when I do. Our bodies grab onto each others as we come together, screaming in pleasure and ecstasy. The orgasm lasts so long, the build up has been so intense. Your fingernails scrape down my back and pull me onto you. I push my hips as far close to you as possible with each heaving thrust of my climax until I am drained. I kiss your lips softly, and your face and your eyelids, still savoring your taste that seems to come from all you pores, and just stay laying on top of you, enjoying the closeness, the contact of our skin. "Well, I guess we both won that round, huh?" I say, smiling. "Yes, that's for sure."

Roman and Seth just sat there, listening to the tale and wondering if their girlfriends would be interested in doing this, sometime.


	32. Had To Have You

Had to Have You

I arrive at your door with heartfelt anticipation, longing to gaze into your eyes, to see the man I know so well. I know that you aren't expecting me, at your hotel room, and knocking lightly, I am nervous, wondering, "did I knock loud enough?" I begin to step back and rethink my decision to visit you at the office, when you open the door to see the back of my head as I am turning to leave. Your deep voice pierces me. "May I help you?" Knowing I am at the point of no return, I turn to you, my eyes scanning you up and down then fixating on yours. I can barely speak, the sensual butterflies in my stomach have me in disarray. You graciously extend your hand to me and offer me a seat in your office. Trembling, I notice the enormity of your strong hands, and how handsome you are. I want to fall into your arms. As you guide me into your office, we exchange a soul-baring smile. The door closes and locks behind us.

"I am pleasantly surprised to see you, baby-girl. I didn't know you would be in town. C'mere to me!" you say with that growl in your voice and a devilish grin. Sauntering over to you, I feel my heart pounding, my knees weaken, and my femaleness moisten. I have been waiting for what seems to be an eternity for this moment. I look up into your eyes and say, " I couldn't wait another moment to see you, I am just lost without you." Leaning down to me, you lift my lips to yours with a fingertip under my chin and trace my lips with the tip of your tongue, easing into a soul-exchanging kiss. Breaths are exchanged between us as our lips caress each other's. I feel you whisper on my lips, "I want you, I want you, I want you". You know what that does to me. Unbuttoning your shirt, while kissing and whispering back onto your lips, "I want you too." Palming my breast with one hand, and holding me close to you with the other, you gently lift and drag me over to your desk to act out one of our many fantasies we have shared with each other. You set me down upon your desk with the care you'd give fine china. I remove your shirt, lean in to kiss your chest, but you clutch me close to you. "Listen to my heart, baby-girl. Can't you feel my soul summoning you? I want you right here, right now!"  
You unbutton my blouse to expose my black lace bra and my erect nipples, craving your touch. My head drops back as you begin to kiss my neck lightly, nibbling at my flesh as your lips glide over my heaving chest. Your teeth graze my nipple as you nibble my finer points, your tongue swirls around making it perk even more. As you are ravishing my upper body, I feel your hands lifting my hips to raise my skirt. Your bent knuckle rubs my humid panties, then slips in to the side to feel my warm wet slit.  
Stroking my femaleness as your kisses move lower, I am entranced by the delight of your touch. My senses are heightened alert as you move between my thighs and pull me to you. Your lips trace my inner thighs, I fall back across the desk in grand anticipation of what is follow. You surprise me when you lift my right leg and kiss me tenderly behind the knee as my leg is extended in the air, and then move to the other. Your hands slip across my skin, caressing me to my panties. Your lips glide down my legs to my thighs again sucking hungrily as you whisper over my cavern of desire, "I am going to make you cum here darlin'."  
Slipping my panties off, your hands part my folds and you dip your finger into my wetness. Spreading my juices over my nipple, your mouth devours the sweetness. You look up at me, and smile as you retreat back to my glistening hole. Your fingers begin to polish my clit to swell and shine, as a beacon for showing you the path to my pleasure point. I feel your breath as your mouth overtakes my womanhood. The soft supple feel of your lips over my labia and the stippled texture of your tongue over my clitoris are a wonder in the making. My hips roll toward your face as I reach down to caress your thick dark blonde hair, giving you my full approval. I feel you groan a guttural vibration over my clit, causing my body to quiver with ecstasy. I feel the flutter of your tongue over my hot button, and my abdomen tightens underneath your hand as you feel that you are pushing me over the edge. Rhythmically with sucking and licking, you continue to titillate my clit. I am grabbing at the sheets of paper on the desk, my body writhing with the sweet agony of the moment before orgasm.

You sense my impending explosion, remove your pants, grab my legs, and pull me close to you as you insert your engorged manhood inside me. Plunging forward with thrusts of unbridled longing, I feel you throbbing inside me. You are pressing your lips to mine as I taste my nectar on your lips. You whisper across my lips between heavy breaths, "Cum for me baby-girl, burst for me, let me feel your juices washing over my balls!" Your sweat drips from your brow onto my mouth, and I stare into your eyes with penetrating glare. My body shivers and shakes, there is a quaver to my voice as I call out your name. My feminine ripples grip and tug at your hard cock as I quake and pour a river of cum. Unyielding, you continue to impale me with your steel-like cock. I can feel the veins of your shaft throbbing as you drive yourself deep into me. With a jerk of your hips, and the tensing of your body, I see you at the realm of ecstasy. I lean up, grab your shoulders, and grind my pelvis to you as I feel the first eruption, then the second, and the third, as you groan and clinch me closer.  
I wrap my arms around you and kiss your lips with an assuaging tenderness that can only be shared between two lovers content with each other. To be with you like this, after all the waiting, anticipation, I am more than satisfied. The time with you was more than worth the wait, and far greater than I ever imagined. You pull me into your office chair, and I sit with you like a little girl on Santa's lap. Your fingertips glide over my legs, from calves to the outer thigh. I am lost in your eyes, reading you. There is no need for words. We are saying volumes with the body language and deep soul searching stares. I feel you growing hard beneath me again as I begin to trace your earlobe with my tongue and nibble it with my lips. I whisper, "I have yet to taste you." A guttural growl comes from the depths of you, letting me know that you too desire yet another sensual experience. I climb off your lap, and ease to my knees as I am now eye-level with your rock-hard cock.  
I grasp your maleness with my left hand and slip my right hand underneath your balls to the sensitive underside of you there. My soft, full lips wrap around the turgid, velvety head of your cock. Pausing for a moment, I look up while you are entering my mouth. I see you staring intently at me, studying me. Moving my mouth around the head of you, holding your shaft I watch your facial expressions as I lick you from shaft to head and back down again. I love giving you pleasure. My mouth opens wider as I take you slow but deeply into my mouth. I feel the mushroom tip of your cock probing the back of my throat. Your hands come down to raise my hair and lift it out of my face, caressing my head as it goes down on you. Moaning, and sending the vibrations of my voice though to your sensitive areas, I suck you thirstily. I want to taste your succulent juices flowing into my throat. My fingers stroke underneath your balls, grazing and teasing your ass.  
I feel the jerk of your body as I am exploring you further with my fingertips, and sucking you intensely. Up and down, around and back up to the tip, I am working your throbbing cock, my left hand waxing you and my right giving pleasures south. I feel you stiffen more and your balls become taut against you, as you moan out my name and say, "oh God, baby, I am going to cum so hard!" I persist at your manhood, sucking and fingering the underside of you. Then as you begin to purge more of your sweetness, I feel you gently push my head down and hold it there at the base of you while you pump the sweet cream of your essence deep into my throat. I love knowing I have given you pleasure. I am savoring every aftershock as you plunge deeper into my throat. I slowly slip my lips back up your cock, becoming flaccid now from the calm and satisfaction I have given you. Your breaths, once heavy and labored, are now deep and easy. You release your grip on my head and I rise up from you and smile sweetly.  
You come down the floor with me, and cradle me in your arms from behind. I love the security of your arms around me. My fingers intertwined with yours as you clutch me around my waist, arms crossed. "I am glad you didn't wait any longer to visit me," you whisper into my ear. "I don't ever want to leave," I say with a quiver in my voice. "Stay forever," you say and embrace me.


	33. Photo Shoot

Photo Shoot

"So what's this surprise?" he asks as she leads him into their bedroom, tiptoeing behind him to place both of her hands over his eyes. "You'll see," she says. He feels her petite figure pressed against his back. Through his shirt he can feel the soft material that she is wearing. Silk? Lingerie? She finally takes her hands away, and he searches for the surprise in the warmly lit hotel room. "What is it?" he asks. She is still standing out of view behind him. "Look on the bedside table," she pushes him forwards playfully. There is a small digital camera sitting on the dresser. He takes a step towards it and picks it up. "It's fully charged," she explains as he switches it on with a beep-beep, "and it has a memory card in it." "Is this for what I think..." he begins, and turns around to ask her. He trails off as his eyes take in her figure. She's leaning back against the wall, hands laced behind her back, head cocked to the side, letting her bright red hair cascade down her shoulder in waves. Dark brown eyes peek out from behind her sweeping fringe and a playful smile tugs at her bright red lips. He was almost right about the lingerie. Almost.  
She's wearing thigh-high stockings, leaving a small window of pale thigh flesh between them and the hem of a tight black dress. It hugs her figure, leaving him desperate to lift it up around the broad curve of her feminine hips, or to pull the plunging neckline down around her cleavage and let her breasts spill out. Under the material he can clearly make out her erect nipples and the curve of her body. "You were saying?" she asks with a knowing grin. "I uh..." he tries, and swallows. "This is for pictures?" "You've always wanted a proper photo shoot," she says. "So tonight, I'm yours to do what you want with... Start taking pictures, go on." "Uh, ok," he says, and brings the camera up. He lets it focus, which it does remarkably quickly, and then - Click. Flash. He checks the photo and sees exactly what he wants to. Smiling, he takes a step towards her. "Ok then," he says, and she smiles in anticipation, "turn around."  
She complies, turning and stretching her hands up against the wall. Her rounded ass cheeks push out from under the hem of her tight dress, teasing him with a glimpse. Tensed, her stocking-clad legs stretch out as the camera focuses and she looks back over her shoulder with lust-filled eyes. Click. Flash.  
"Lift the dress up..." he is whispering now, caught up in the moment. She brings her hands down and lifts the hem up, stretching it around her wide hips and the beautiful, soft curve of her ass. Between her cheeks the camera catches the glistening wetness of her pussy. Click. Flash. Without him giving her an order, her own tiny hands grab a handful of each ass cheek and squeeze, pulling them apart for him. Click. Flash.  
He moves closer and motions for her to turn around again. She complies, leaning back against the wall, and he tells her, "Pull your dress down." Biting her lip in hot frustration, she runs her hands up over her body and grasps the edges of her neckline. She stretches it down, letting her perky breasts loose. They spill out of the dress. Click. Flash. She kneads her nipples between her soft fingers, her eyes closing in ecstasy.

There's no need for instructions any more. He takes a dozen more pictures as she runs her hands all over her body, feeling herself, gripping and pinching at the delicate curves of her body. One hand slides down between her thighs, and her stocking dressed legs buckle at the knees as she runs a finger over her clit. Rubbing her pussy, mouth open and breathing heavily, she looks up at the camera as he takes another couple of pictures of her reddening face looking out from under her hair, one hand pulling at her own red locks in pleasure. "Come here," he says, and the heaving in her chest calms as she slides down the wall until she is on her knees, and crawls across the floor towards him as the camera clicks and flashes again and again. He keeps taking pictures as she runs her hands up his legs and finds the trembling bulge in his trousers. She squeezes it and he lets out an involuntary gasp. More clicks and flashes fill the room as she undoes his belt, throwing it to the floor. She quickly undoes his trousers and pulls them down enough to let his erection strain in his boxers before her eyes. Click. Flash.  
She pulls his boxers down out of the way, and his cock stands tense and shaking in front of her. Taking it in her hand, she looks up at the camera with an open mouth. Click. Flash. Her tongue runs up the underside of his cock first, leading her parted, red lips to its tip, her eyes looking up at him. The camera flashes repeatedly as she takes it in her mouth, leaving a red smear on his shaft as she works her lips up and down over his thick cock. Click. Flash. With his free hand, he grabs the back of her head and lifts her to her feet. He steps aside and guides her towards the bed, where he pushes her forward. Leaning on the bed, she looks over her shoulder as he gets behind her. Moving the camera for the best angle, he takes a few shots of her bent over for him, the dress riding up to give him the perfect view of her ass.  
Click. Flash. He takes a step forward and guides his cock to her wet pussy. Rubbing it down over her clit elicits a low moan from her, her hips bucking back against him. As the camera clicks and flashes, he groans in pleasure and pushes his cock deep inside her.  
Arching her back, she looks over her shoulder and their eyes lock as his abs finally touch against her ass cheeks, burying his cock in her. She pushes her ass back against him, taking him as deep as she can, feeling him throb inside her. He sets the camera to the video setting while he can still see straight, and hits record before placing it on the bedside dresser. With both his hands free, he grabs her ass cheeks and pulls her hips close as he fucks her, slamming his cock into her again and again. She lets out a loud moan and reaches back with one hand. He takes her hand and reaches forward as their bodies crash together. Taking her second hand leaves her without any support, and she bends forward until her face is on the bed and he's holding both of her hands back. Gripping onto one another's arms, he drives his cock into her over and over, pulling her arms back to arch her spine and drive her hips up. Gasping for air, moaning helplessly, she blurts out, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna -"  
She bites her lip and moans loudly as her pussy quivers and tenses around his cock. Her body shakes with her climax, her face contorts beautifully in a mixture of aching pleasure and satisfaction, until eventually the trembling stops and she flops forward on the bed, breathing heavily, red in the face. He lets her go and pulls his cock out of her. Without a word, she rolls over onto her back and her legs wrap around him, pulling him close. Her hands grip her tits and her hungry eyes say everything he needs to hear. Pushing her up further onto the bed, he climbs on top of her and she guides his cock into her still trembling pussy. Within seconds he's deep inside her again, and she's gripping onto his back and pulling him in with her legs. Tangled, their bodies buck and shake against each other, both of them silently coming to climax again. He feels his balls tighten and his gut clenches as his own orgasm rushes through his head. Her tiny hands scrabble at his back, and she bites into his shoulder and groans as he pounds her harder. Losing themselves, their love becomes a rapid, helpless flurry of pleasure and passion. They slam their hips together over and over again until he grunts against her neck and explodes inside her, filling her with more cum than he knew he had.  
She lets out a long, contented sigh. Where once there was raw lust, there is now tired, satisfied comfort. They roll over as his cock slides out of her body, wrapped in each other's bodies. Too quiet to hear, she says something. He lifts his head. "What?" "I said: that thing's still recording." She gives him her cute, wide eyed smile and kisses him softly on the mouth. Without breaking the kiss, she reaches over and turns the camera off. Shuffling in closer against him as he wraps his arms around her, she nuzzles her head in against his shoulder. Lying in the afterglow of their photo-shoot, the scene looks somewhat different. She has a rosy blush in her cheeks, her fox-coat hair is disheveled and the stockings and tight black dress have been replaced with her lover's white shirt. He sits against a wall of pillows, one arm like a safety harness around her. Despite her hands being lost in his oversized sleeves, she runs the flats of her palms up and down over the cool skin of his forearm. "That was... something," he squeezes her in his arm and she rustles closer into him as though he were her very own mattress. "Mm-mm," she rolls her head on his chest muscle and plants the slightest breeze of a kiss on his skin.

"We should probably get dressed for dinner soon." It's not often that talk of dinner goes with the tone of regret evident in his voice. As if in protest, she wraps his arm further around herself and relaxes her eyelids. "Hmm... later." "Well in that case," he reaches over with his free hand and lifts the camera from the bedside table. "What?" She stirs. "I'm looking at these pictures." The camera switches itself on with two beeps. "I don't want to see them," she laughs. "They're for you." "What? Why don't you want to..." her gaze silences him, and she stretches and snatches an amused kiss from him. "It's embarrassing – like hearing your own voice being recorded. Keep them to yourself. For... private moments," she says, quickly adding, "when I'm not there." "I see." He plants a kiss on her head as she relaxes into his side once more. As her eyes droop shut again, he opens the camera's memory and begins to flick through the pictures. First, the exquisite shots of her in those stockings and that figure-hugging dress. Then her turned, the arch of her back leading to the curl of her soft, pale ass cheeks, just peeking out from under the material. He feels something stir in his groin and shifts himself. Her breath is a shallow whisper compared to his aroused sighs. He flicks through the next couple of pictures, and what he sees heats his face and tightens something in his stomach.  
Pictures of her sliding down the wall, her dainty breasts being squeezed out of her tight dress, her fingers massaging her erect nipples. Others of her crawling along the floor towards him, giving him a beautiful profile of the sweeping curve of her hips, those curves that he loves to hold as he fucks her. The pictures are in high definition, so real that he can almost smell her perfume in them. Under the covers the heat makes him sweat, and the skin of his legs sticks to her smooth, porcelain flesh. He feels that familiar longing in the pit of his stomach, and the blood pounding in his head gives him an aching throb in his cock as it hardens by the second. He flicks through the pictures: his cock in her mouth, her lips working over every sensitive inch of his body like only she knows how. Her bent over the bed, hands pinned at the small of her back, those stockings underlining his favorite part of her body. Then the video...Almost forgetting to turn the sound down, the video blares a couple of seconds of her blissful moaning echoing against the slap of flesh on flesh. He jumps in fright and scrambles with the camera before he finds the 'mute' button. Tense, he looks at her sleeping form and smiles. Groaning, she shuffles at the edge of wakefulness, before cuddling into his arm like a pillow and returning to sleep.  
With the video still playing silently, he leans his head back and tries to focus his mind. She's asleep; although that's never stopped either of them before. Even after all the years together, he still steals a peak down the shirt he gave her. Her petite breasts, perfectly shaped, are clearly visible through the fabric and by looking between the loosened buttons. Under the shirt she's completely naked: no underwear, no panties, nothing. The hand resting around her body moves almost of its own accord and before he can rationalize it, one of his hands has plunged beneath her shirt and is fondling her nipples.  
Arching her back, she unconsciously responds, rolling over so that the soft, round cheeks of her ass grind against his rock hard erection. He groans, whether she means it or not. Unable to stop himself, he feels himself pushing his cock between the cheeks of her ass, biting his lip to stop himself making a sound. As though she were completely aware of what he were doing, she clenches her cheeks around his erection, massaging it with her own body. Trying to stay calm and avoid waking her, he has to fight the urge to wrap his arms around her.  
Then he feels her own hands snaking down under the covers, and he freezes. Her hands finds their way over her own ass cheeks and he feels her small, cool fingers wrap around the shaft of his cock. Letting out a low breath of pleasure, he nuzzles against her neck, kissing and nibbling at her ear. "Hello, handsome," she whispers as she cranes her neck to kiss him. Their tongues find each other, flicking and dancing in each others' mouths. While he wraps his arms around her, her small hands pump the shaft of his erection. He bucks his hips without meaning to, and her fingers guide him down between her thighs.  
His hands, free to wander now, pop the shirt open and he grasps her breasts in each of his hands, causing her to let out a long, relaxed sigh. The covers are kicked off as it gets hotter and hotter under the covers, giving him a perfect view of her beautifully curved lower body as she guides his cock into her from behind. Tucking one leg under hers, he lifts her thigh to make space for his hand and runs his fingers down into the moistness.  
His cock stretches her from the inside as she writhes and gasps in his grip, his arms and legs wrapped around her in a passionate restraint. With his manhood buried deep inside her, his fingers play over her swollen clit and she gasps and moans. Panting, she grinds her ass cheeks back against him while he works his fingers over her clit, faster and faster. "Oh fuck," she bites her lip, swallowing hard. She lets herself go in the throes of intercourse, feeling him penetrate her. She loves it like this, wrapped in him, both trapped and secure at once, an object of his desire. As he fucks her faster and harder, her whispered, breathless requests, she begins to feel the burning tingle of orgasm building in her groin. He pushes her onto her stomach without removing himself from her, his right hand trapped under her pussy as he rubs his fingers around her clit. She feels herself shaking, the weight of his body pinning her down, and she grasps at the quilts and pillows as his teeth finds her neck and the small of her shoulder.  
She hadn't realized until now that she's been screaming his name every time he pulls his cock out, until she can feel the bulge of his helmet about to leave her, before slamming it all the way back in.  
When she climaxes, it's with a long, aching moan of complete satisfaction, accompanied by the warming, full feeling of his cum filling her up from the inside. He goes tense on top of her, and then their rhythm slows and he collapses on top of her. She works her pelvic muscles, milking the last fluids out of him; she enjoys feeling him shiver and tremble with sensitivity immediately afterwards. With a contented smile on her face, she relaxes and tilts her head up to kiss him. Their mouths find each other and they share a long, passionate kiss between heavy breaths. "Well now I definitely need a nap," she says, "come here." Rolling over, wincing as his cock slides out of her tender pussy, she wraps her shirt-clad arms around him and he wraps her up in his body, her head cradled in the crook of his arm, and kisses her on the forehead. Whispering their affections, they both find their eyelids growing heavy, until the warm glow of their love carries them off from one dream into another.

The End


	34. Early Morning Quickie

Early Morning Quickie

"Emma…Emma, you awake?" That's what I woke up to this morning but before I could answer, Dean's head was between my legs. "Oh!", I moaned as his tongue dragged from the bottom of my pussy to the top. It made my butt twitch. My man sucked my pussy lips into his mouth, slowly pulling them in causing me excruciating pleasure. I raised my hips off the bed to press against his loving mouth. He put his hands on my thigh and pushed me back down before moving to lick my clitoris. His tongue dove round and round in pleasurable circles until it reached my tiny bud. A flick across the top of it caused me to scream out. My hands gripped his head as he pulled my clit between his lips. One of his fingers slid across my pussy, making me shiver. He twirled it in my wetness, dug through my folds of skin and pushed it into my opening. "Ah!", I wailed as he slid it in. He pushed and twisted it around in me while keeping a firm mouth on my clit. Another finger invaded my hole. He curled them upwards and dragged them along the slick upper walls of my cavern. I was trying not to scream too much at the incredible sensations I was feeling, and muffled sounds escaped my lips as I thrashed my head back and forth. A third finger entered me and it was too much. I pushed hard against his head, trying to stop for a moment the terrible pleasure.

He held firm and started pumping his fingers fast into me. His sucking picked up pace as well, making me squirm, making me buck, making me cum! "Gahhh-Ahhhh!" I yelled as my body rocked. I couldn't keep the noises in as waves after waves of intense tingles flooded me. He sucked and sucked and I trembled and danced all over the bed. Finally he released me and I curled into a fetal position, moaning and shaking. He got behind me, wrapping an arm around me and squeezing my breast. I felt his cock glide along my buttocks and wedge itself between my thighs. His breath was hot on my neck as he moved his hips, dry humping my clenched thighs. His penis probed inwards, making a path between my legs. His crotch met my butt and I felt the tickle of his matted pubic hair. He sawed back and forth between my thighs and I felt the slickness of my pussy juice spreading between my butt. I moved my upper leg slightly and his penis rubbed against my vaginal opening. He braced himself, moved backwards and then, on his forward thrust, found my sweet hole. "Oh, yes," I moaned, still raw from my recent cum. He pulled back then moved forward again, wedging his rod deeper within me. I felt my loins part, making way for his tool, stretching open and feeling so good.  
He pushed all the way in, grabbing my breast tightly and hugging me to him. I heard his breath escape him in a rush as he bottomed out and settled within me. Now he started a comfortable rocking motion, pushing me forward with each thrust, pulling me back with each withdrawal. He slid through me easily, my lube making my channel a good fit for both of us. Our breathing rose as his tempo increased. His fiddled with my nipple, causing me simultaneous pleasure on both ends of my body.  
But then he grabbed my tit roughly and started panting. His thrusting increased and his crotch slapped my butt cheeks with each incoming jab. I bucked back against him, twisting my butt, flexing my pussy, grabbing his dick with my pussy. "Ah, ah, ah," he was going in my ear. I reached back and grabbed one of his butt cheeks, roughly pulling it to me, helping him fuck me. Our movements got wilder and wilder. He gripped me tighter and tighter until suddenly, with a bark of noise, he grabbed me tight, jammed himself deep in me and held still for a long, breath holding second, before yanking back and spewing a ton load of wetness in me.  
I felt a splash hit my cervix and that triggered my come. I pushed back hard into him as he bucked forward in me, dousing me with another stream of semen. "Uhhh!" I grunted, giving him my butt. I shook and shivered as spasms tore through my body. His hand clenched and unclenched on my tits and I felt him bite into my shoulder. "Oh, Oh, Oh," I heard him moan as he dumped the last of his cream in me and released his hold on my body. He rolled backward, his dick plopping out of me and making me gasp. I lay there, enjoying the last of my cum as I felt his seed dripping from me, sliding between my butt cheeks. I rolled over and hugged him, nestled my face on his chest and drifted there, thankful for my lover and his early morning treats.


	35. Kidnapped

Monday Night Raw. Dean Ambrose is doing his promo regarding his feud with Bray Wyatt. This is just a story line, but Bray has decided to make it a reality issue and interrupts Dean, like he's supposed to do. "OK, Dean. I know you say you don't give a damn about your daddy but what about her?", he says as he pulls Ryleigh into view. She is wearing a gag and blindfold. "Let her go, Wyatt! She has nothing to do with this. She isn't even part of the story", Dean says as he paces the floor, like a caged animal. The duo continues to trade insults and banter, as the WWE audience watches on in horror, as they also know this is not part of the story-line. As soon as the cameras stop rolling, Dean flies out of the ring and up the ramp to where Bray was supposed to be doing his promo. He is not there and Dean starts to worry. He gets security to help him, with his search and soon, they find clues, as to where Bray has taken Ryleigh.

Once Dean and the others find his wife, he carries her out of the room and to the trainers office. They remove her blindfold and gag, as she pants and tries to regain her composure. Ryleigh sees Dean and immediately jumps into his arms, holding on for dear life. Dean states that he wants Chris to check her out and after that, he is taking her back to their hotel room. Chris says she seems to be OK, but he does give her some pills to help her sleep, just incase. They arrive back at the hotel and Dean draws a hot bath for his wife and allows her to relax, while he orders something to eat. Ryleigh feels relaxed and is soon out of the tub, drying off and feeling refreshed. She climbs into bed and closes her eyes. Dean sees that she is relaxed and gently takes her into his arms. She awakes a short time later, clinging to Dean. "Please make love to me. Make me forget about what happened. Show me that you still love me", she says as she looks into his blue eyes.

Ryleigh decides that she will be the one in control and starts telling Dean, what to do. Dean, somewhat confused by this behavior, secretly smiles because he knows this is a reflex action, but he likes it anyway. "Undress for me please," I whisper. Reluctantly you leave me and get up. You pull the black sweater off. "Slowly," I tell you. You drop the sweater and slowly unbuckle your belt, then undo the zipper, then slowly push your trousers over your hips. They fall to the floor and you step out of them. You are left in only your boxers and I can see the bulge. You start teasing, you turn around and pull the boxers down. I can't wait for you to turn around. You move very slowly and finally turn to face me.  
I can't help but admire your hard cock. I motion you to return to me and you obey with pleasure. You walk around the bed to the other side and settle down there, because you know that it is easier for me to have you at that side. I let my fingers slide over your chest and your hard tummy. You moan out. My hand leaves its downward path and runs up your side.  
"Your turn," you growl at me, and pull at the bottom of my dress. I lift my butt, so it can slide away from under me. You throw it across the room and look at my naked body. You reach out and let your fingers touch my skin. I shiver and moan lightly. Your fingers start running along my neck, my shoulders, my sides, avoiding my breasts and then over my tummy. I want you so much right now. You hands go up and cup my breasts, one in each hand. You take my nipples into your fingers and roll them. My eyes half close and shudders go down my body. Then one hand leaves my breast and goes down to the spot between my legs. You rub your hand up and down the wetness. I shudder again and close my eyes. I can feel you move and look at you again. You have moved to the center of the bed, sitting between my legs.  
I look at your cock. Its thick and hard, like a rigid pole with veined ribs. It stands up straight against your tummy. I ask you to come closer so I can touch you. You obey willingly. You move closer in-between my legs. Your cock is almost touching my stomach. I reach out and put my small fingers around your cock, not being able to encircle it completely. Your whole body tenses and you growl from the depth of your throat. You brush your hand over my kitty, then cup your hand over it and slide a finger in-between my lips. Your other hand goes back up to cup my breast and you run your thumb over the hard nipple. I gasp as you find my burning spot. My eyes are half closed again and my legs are trembling. I start stroking your cock, my hand moving up and down your shaft. Gently I move it over the soft skin on the hardness. It feels silky and soft, but hard and powerful at the same time. I can feel the veins burning into my fingers.

I want to explore the cock that feels so perfect under my fingers. I want to see if it really is as perfect as it seems. I look into your eyes and see all the mixed emotions in there. I whisper to you that I want to taste you. You move up and kneel down by my side. I move my hand down and cup your balls. You moan out loud as I squeeze them harder. I let my tongue dart out to lick up your cock. You nearly stop breathing. With only one hand I cant do what I want to you and you notice that. To help me you push your cock down horizontally, so that it points directly at my mouth. You smile at me. I move my mouth closer to my lightly parted lips. My tongue licks across the head and then I let it slide into my mouth. You rock your hips back and forth and cock slides deeper into my mouth. My hand goes up to the base of your cock and I suck you in till my lips touch my hand. Your cock is now deeply embedded in my throat. Sweat is running over your body and your growls are deep and longing. I start moving up and down on your cock, letting it slide in and out of my mouth whilst sucking on it. My tongue explores it in my mouth, searching for imperfectness. I feel the veins and little bumps and little valleys, but nothing that isn't perfect to me.  
"Ohhhhh God, love, if you don't stop I will come too soon. Don't do this to me please. I want the first orgasm to be together!" you moan out. I let you slide out my mouth ever so slowly and give you free. You are shaking on your whole body, as you stroke across my face. I kiss your palm. You move back down the bet to my feet. I pull my knees up and you push them apart gently. Then you move forward and lean over me. You take your cock into your hand and nuzzle it into my softness, seeking my entrance. You feel the extreme wetness as you find the right spot and slowly push forward. Both of us moan as you enter me. You slide in very slowly and as you shaft me, my hips rise off the bed to meet you. I can feel you come to the point where my husband's cock normally stops and you get slower and gentler as you expand the virgin part of me. My cuffed hand grabs onto the bedpost and the other grabs into the sheet on the old bed. Little sweat pearls form and run over my body, and I let a deep low sound escape me. You stop and look at me.  
"I will not go further," you say " I don't want to hurt you in anyway." My heart bounces in love for you at this moment. I know you have to gather all your control to stop there and not ram your hard shaft deep into me, and I love you even more than I ever thought possible. I know that you want to feel my hot body surround all of you and I want to feel all of you deep in me, but you are too much gentleman to go on, so I take the decision into my hands. I wrap my legs around your hips and lock them behind your ass. With one swift move I pull you into me and your cock gets rammed deep into my insides. I scream in pain and you groan out. I feel a blackness overcome me and fight against it. I know if I was to loose it now, that you would go crazy in your worry. You swear as you see the pain and tears in my face. "What the hell did you do that for?" you ask worriedly. My legs stay locked behind your ass, so you cant move away from me. My hand goes into your neck and pulls you down to meet my lips. I feel them quiver on my lips. You try to pull out of me again, but you can only move a little. I feel my body adjusting to your size and depth. As you try pulling out and get pushed back in by me I feel an amazing sensation go through my body. I moan with pleasure into your mouth and buck my hips up. Without a word you know that the pain has gone and that I am ready to take you. I unlock my legs and put them back onto the bed.  
Your hips start to rise and fall, your cock sliding quickly in and out of me, pulling my lips back and forth. You growl as you feel me on you, enjoying my body. The pain is totally gone now and is replaced by pure pleasure. My legs are close to your sides and my free hand rests on your hip. My body is rocking back and forth with your thrusts. I bring my head up to look down over my stomach, to see your big cock hit into me again and again. My breasts are shaking with the impact of your thrusts. My breath is coming in little pants and I am purring and moaning in my throat. Drops of your sweat fall down onto my body and mix with my own sweat. You are giving deep moans from you. Your thrusts get faster and harder and I buck my hips up again and again to meet them. You start growling and I can feel your cock expanding. My own orgasm is coming and my moans turn into screams of joy.

Your hot cum shoots deep into my body and I explode in a rhapsody of fireworks. I feel your ass tensed up under my hand as you keep shooting thick hot spurts of your cum into my body, whilst my pussy milks you. I am shaking and shivering with my own orgasm. You thrust into me again and again, still cumming. You pull out so far that you slip out of me and your last two spurts shoot onto my tummy and breasts. Your cock rests on my wet mound and I can feel my own juices running out of me. I run my fingers over your cum and spread it over my body. Then I move my hand to my mouth and lick your cum of my fingers. You moan out at this sight. I pull my knees up further and push you slightly away with my feet. I move up on the bed and pull my cuffed hand along the top post. The cuffs slide over to the other side and I turn around. I am on my hands and knees in front of you now. My legs are slightly spread and you can see your cum mixed with mine running along my legs. Your cock had started going slightly limp, but at this sight turned rock hard again instantly.  
You position yourself behind me and wipe your cock, slippery with my juices, up and down my backside. As you are doing this, you spread my legs further apart. My buttocks open and you can see my wet puffy pink lips, aroused and ready for more. You bend your shaft down and probe at me, pushing my lips open and seeking my clit with your fingers. Your hand goes back to your cock. You position it in the right place and take hold of my hips. You ease yourself forward and your cock presses into me. I close my eyes and wait for you to fill me again. There is a moment's resistance and then your cock pops in and your whole shaft slides into me. You groan as you slide deep into my heat and I gasp and grip the post till my knuckles turn white. You take your first full-length thrust. Your shiny wet shaft slides in and out of me, pulling my lips back and forth. Your hand starts running over my backside, whilst your cock slams into me. I start moaning again. You know that I am loving this. Then you change your tactics and start pounding into me rapidly and as hard as you can. You smack my backside, once on each side. My body is bouncing back and forth and I am crying my pleasure out. You feel your balls tighten and you slow down, as you don't want to cum yet. I know that I am not far away from my orgasm and beg you not to slow down. You increase your pace again, thumping into my backside, making my body shake with the impacts. Your stomach is slapping against me and I can feel your balls hit against my backside with every slam.

Your hard shiny shaft, wet with my juices, whips in and out of me. I start screaming as I feel the waves of my orgasm rolling over me. You slam into me another time and then growl like a wolf as your cock goes rock hard and starts shooting your hot sperm deeply into me. You continue to fuck me and your cum starts dripping out of me. Slowly you relax and lean over me to kiss my neck. My knees are weak and I start slipping lower onto the bed. You follow me, still embedded in my hot wetness. You lay panting on top of me, steadied by your arms, so you don't crush me. My breath is coming as fast as yours. Your kissing my neck and shoulders. As our breathing becomes normal again you sit up and your cock leaves me with a great empty feeling that I don't like. I slide my cuffs across to the normal side again and turn to lie on my back again. You move up the bed and sit down beside me, your back leaning against the top of the bed. I move up slightly and put my head against your chest. Your arm goes around me and your hand settles on my back, gently playing with your fingers.  
I kiss your chest and your nipples go hard. I look down at your cock. He is half soft, glistening with my juices, lying against your leg. My mouth covers your nipple and I start sucking on it. My fingers playing with the other one. You moan lightly. My eyes are glued to your cock, watching him grow at my touch on your body. I want you again, my pussy tingling with need. Your hand goes down to my needy spot and you run your fingers through the cum filled slit. I gasp out. You let your fingers go into me and then leave me again. Your fingers are wet and shiny. You grab your cock with that hand and run our juices up and down it. I love to see you touching yourself. I keep on nibbling your nipples as you start jacking off. I look up at your face. Your head is leaning back against the wall and your eyes are closed, your mouth slightly open. I look back down to your cock. Your hand is moving in slow long strokes on your upright cock. I move up to a sitting position, steady myself on my arm and sit up on your lap. My legs straddling you. You hold me at my hips to help me steady myself.

I reach down under myself with my free hand and grasp you. Again I notice that my fingers can't grab around your shaft due to your size. I maneuver your weapon into position, opening my pussy for you. Your cum runs out of me, dripping onto your waiting cock. I begin to ease myself down on it, till it touches my entrance and then pops in. I stop for a second and then start sliding down your cock slowly. You bite into my shoulder and growl, as your shaft penetrates me deep inside. The last 3 inches I drop down in one swift move, till you are fully embedded in me. Your bite gets harder as I do this and you draw blood. I begin to ease myself up and down on your big cock, gently at first, then more and more forceful. Your cock is slippery with my juices and your own cum. I move up and down on you faster and faster, moaning loudly. My breasts moving up and down as I ride your cock. You put your hands on them, rolling my nipples.

Suddenly you grab my buttocks, impale me deep on your cock and turn with me, till I am under you on my hands and knees again. My arm slides the cuffs across and I grab the top bar with my hands, as I push my backside up to give you deep access to my fire. I let you take the lead, pumping into me. Your hard shaft running its full length in and out of me, your fingers playing with my clit. I am so wet with my own and your cum that I can hear every move you make. The wet sucking and slurping noises.  
I can't believe that I have another orgasm coming already. Your cock is so fantastic. My breath comes in short pants and I can hear you breathing hard and fast too. Every time you thrust forward, I push back on you. Slowly you slide out of me and run your cock up and down my backside and slit. You place it at my anus and push forward gently. "Is this ok love?" you ask me softly. I tell you to go on but be gently and slow. You push forward and your head pops into me. I moan out and you stop to let me adjust. I push my backside up more to let you know that I am fine. You push forward again and start sliding your cock into me inch by inch.

You come to the last 2 inches and go very slowly, letting me adjust to your size in me. I am in total ecstasy, my pussy twitching and our juices running out of my pussy along my legs. You are now fully in me, and start moving in and out slowly. I try to push my upper body down as low as the cuffed hand will let me, so you can go deeper into me. You can feel my muscles relax around your cock and you can move more freely. You start picking up speed and both of us moan out loudly. Your hands grab my hips and you pull me back onto your cock again and again. I grab tightly into the sheets and moan in pleasure and joy. You clench your teeth and growl deeply. I start screaming out my next orgasm, and you thrust into me harder and faster. I clench my buttocks together, grasping your cock firmly. I want you to come. With a low groan you begin to oblige me, shooting your cum into me in hot spurts. More and more you shoot into me and it's beginning to splatter on the mattress between my legs. My screams ebb down and your groans turn into panting. Both of us are totally worn out and tired, but happy and fulfilled.  
You move away from me and let me turn around again. I settle back against the header and try to catch my breath. My body is covered in sweat pearls and our cum is running down my legs and out of my holes. You tell me that you will be back in a second and grab your boxers. You leave the room and I hear your car door. Shortly after you return with a towel and a pair of metal clippers. You clip the chain of the cuffs and free my hand. I get up of the bed and wipe the sweat of my body and the juices running along my leg, but leave the wetness between my legs. I gather up my underwear and dress. I slip into my bra and panties, then into the dress. As the shoulder straps are cut I have to hold it up. My legs are wobbly and I sit back down on the bed, as I don't want to fall. You look at me and hand me your shirt. I slip it on and knot it at my waist. You put on your pants and shoes and then sweep me up in your strong arms.

You carry me down the stairs and out of the house. I feel the cold night air on my body and open my eyes. The sky is filled with stars and the air is mild and warm. You put me down next to the car and open the door for me. I slip in and settle back in the seat. You get in behind the wheel and start driving. I roll down the window and let the night air caress me. I close my eyes and drift off into a light sleep, feeling your cum seeping through my panties and onto the car seat.


End file.
